Spoiled Brat
by Yunu101
Summary: A poor woman meeting a rich guy and instantly falling in love. That's basically my mom's story. After having me and leaving my father she was broken. When she met this rich scientist guy Edward Utonium her world changed. They fell in love got married blah blah blah. I am happy for her and all, but there is a big catch. I have a stepsister and she's a fucking spoiled brat. (TYPOS)
1. The Begining

_Butchs P.O.V_

A poor woman meeting a rich guy and instantly falling in love. That was basically my mom's story. After having me and leaving my actual father she was broken. When she met this rich scientist guy Edward Utonium at a cafe her world changed. They fell in love got married blah blah blah. I was happy for her and all but there is a big catch. I have a terrible stepsister she's a fucking spoiled rich bitch. When we first met I accidentally spilled a cup of soda on her and she threw a fit. The only thing she cared about was a damn dress. Who the hell buys a dress for one million dollars? It didn't even look that expensive.

Flashback*

Me and my mom went to some bullshit cafe to get something to eat. I wasn't hungry so I just got a soda. "So Butch I finally got a new job," mom enthusiastically yelled. "What's it about?" I ask and take a sip of my soda. Honestly, I'm not interested in what job she has I just don't wanna get on her bad side. Mom can get violent sometimes "I'm a secretary at a clothing company" she smiled brightly holding up a letter. "Sounds nice mom" I replied looking away from her. "I know right" mom yells. "I'm gonna go get a refill I'll be right back," I say and get up. "Ok go ahead" she answers.

I walk to the fountain drink station and refill my cup with the same soda. I look over at my mom at the table and she looks so excited about this job. She'll get fired in two days that's for sure. I turned around to walk back to the table but I accidentally bumped into someone and dropped my cup of soda on them. "Shit" I curse under my breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you" the girl that I bumped into yelled. "It was an accident calm down" I roll my eyes. The blonde looks up at me with anger in her eyes "You ruined my dress do you know how much this cost" Blondie says pushing her now wet hair away from her face. "No, I don't and I honestly don't care" I scoff. "Of course you don't you probably don't even know where to get a million dollars" she insults me. I look at her dress and it basically looked like a longer version of a white tank top. It had diamonds going down her sides and that was definitely the reason why it cost that much.

"Father" Blondie yells and a tall slim guy comes running over. His hair was black and it was gelled back he was wearing a white button-up shirt with black pants and formal black shoes. "Whats wrong Bubbles?" he asked concerned. "Just look at me this bastard spilled soda on me" she complains turning to her father. "Oh we can fix you right up let's head home" he pleads. "What you're not gonna do anything about this" Blondie stomps her foot on the ground extremely upset. "I'm sure it was an accident Bubbles I can't do much about this" he replies trying to calm his daughter down. "Ruining this dress is a crime throw him in jail" she crosses her arms. Rich people have the craziest minds it makes no sense. What police officer is going to throw me in jail for that, the fashion police? "We can buy another one Sweety," he says. "We cant this is the only one ever made and this asshole ruined it" Blondie turns around and points at me. "Seriously it's a fucking dress you act like I scratched up your car" I roll my eyes.

My mom looks over and walks over to us. Mom almost fell because of the wet floor but Blondies father caught her. "Whoops sorry" Mom apologizes and they separate then look at the two of us. "If you go near my car you're dead" she threatens. "I wasn't saying I would actually scratch up your car Blondie" I reply. "Don't you dare call me Blondie" she yells. "Butch be polite now what happened?" Mom asked. "I spilled soda on her no big deal" I shrug and cross my arms. "This is a big deal, you cant get soda out of this material" Blondie 'corrects' me. She's a damn spaz. Who fucking cares about this shit? "I'll wash it out for you if you want" Mom offered. "How do you know you can actually get this stuff out?" she questioned turning her head to my mom. "I'm a mother I know how to get all kinds of stains out you can drop it off at our house or I could come to your house to wash it either one fine by me" Mom smiles.

"Oh that sounds great how about our house like asap if the soda dries were in trouble" Blondies father jokes and Mom laughs at it. "Great let's go," Blondie says and walks outside. "Do you guys have a car or something?" he asked and Mom shook her head no. "Oh we can all just go together then" he smiles.

We got in the car and I had to sit in the back with Blondie and she wasn't happy that she had to sit in the back especially with me. Rich people sometimes make me sick.

When we got to their house I got out of the car and looked around. The house was huge and the houses were spread apart with a lot of space between them. Blondie stomped inside and we all followed, her dad took us to the living room to wait for her. I just stood in the doorway taking in my surroundings. The living room was white and the furniture was black and there was a fireplace of course.

A couple of minutes passed and still no Blondie. "Sorry she is taking a long time could you go get her while I go see what's for dinner?" Blondies father asked me. "Uh, sure I guess" I raise an eyebrow and walk up the steps and go where Blondies father told me to. 'Up the steps to your left at the end of the hall is where her room is she is most likely in there'.

I walk into her room and it was like an apartment. A lounge area with a medium sized tv and then there was also a kitchen which is confusing. Blondie walked down a small staircase on my far right and walks into the kitchen. She didn't even notice me. Blondie got an apple off of the kitchen table and went to the fridge. She was now wearing a white button-up shirt and socks I notice the white thong and white bra set that she was wearing. Her hair was in a perfect bun and her bangs were left alone. If I wasn't so confused right now I'd be turned on.

"Blondie" I finally say and she turns to me with a 'leave me the hell alone' look. "Why are you in my room and stop calling me blondie," she questioned and demanded. "Wheres the dress dumbass?" I ask. She walks near the couch and picks the dress up then throws it at me. I didn't even notice the dress on the floor. I caught it and held onto it with two fingers. Did she just strip as soon as she came in here?

"Don't call me dumbass either now get out" Blondie says then walks back into the kitchen. "Don't tell me what to do Blondie" I reply. "You're in my house my room so I can basically tell you to do whatever I want" she shrugs getting a can of soda out of the fridge and throws the apple in the trash. "Yeah in your room while you're wearing that," I say and point at her 'outfit'. "What are you a virgin or something?" she raises her eyebrow opening her soda. "What no are you?" I answer. "Yeah" she smiles and drinks her soda. That was definitely a lie. "Sure you are," I say then she starts walking over to me. "Don't believe me why don't I just show you then?" Blondie stands in front of me staring at me. "You'd give a stranger your 'virginity'?" I ask and she nods her head. I'm still too confused to be to be turned on. "Virginities are worthless anyway after it's gone all the fun can happen" she replies. "You know this isn't turning me on right?" I question but she just laughs. "That wasn't what I was trying to do" Blondie answers and feel a liquid go down my body. Of course, she was gonna do this why didn't I see this coming?

"Whoops," she taunts and walks away to throw the can away. "Spoiled Brat" I curse gritting my teeth. "Now you know how it feels asshole and its Bubbles, not blondie not dumbass and not spoiled brat," Blondie says.

"Thank god this will be the last time I see you because I can't stand you and I don't even know you," I say and walk out her 'room'. "Greta I need you to clean something up for me" I heard her yell. I walk back downstairs to the living room. Mom was sitting on the couch talking to Blondies dad. They turned their heads to look at me with a smile on their face but then it turned into a worried look. "Butch what happened to you, you're all wet" Mom gasp running over to me. "Ask that spoiled bitch up there" I reply. "It's Bubbles asshole" I hear Blondie yell from the top of the steps. "Fuck you" I yell. "Fuck you" she yells back.

"Butch be polite" Mom orders. "Heres the dress now clean it so we can the fuck out of here," I say handing her the dress. "You can't leave like that it would make me feel guilty I'll have Greta get you some new clothes" Blondies father insists. "Greta's busy cleaning up something for your damn daughter sir" I scoff. "Then I'll go fetch Annabelle and my names Edward Utonium so please call me Edward" he replies. My mom always told me to call elders or whatever by their last name so Mr.Utonium it is. He walks away to go find another one of his maids leaving me and Mom alone.

"Butch you are 22 years old you can't be fighting with a 17 year old girl like you're 5" Mom sighs. Blondies still a little girl, tch. "I wasn't fighting with her I spilled soda on her by accident and she did it on purpose she even tried seducing me to do it" I explain. "All I'm saying is act your age she's only 17," Mom says shaking her head

A lady came down wearing a maid uniform I'm guessing that's Annabelle. She led me to a bathroom I walked in and sadly Blondie was in there sitting on the edge of the tub. The water was running and there were bubbles in there. "Your welcome" she smirks. "I never said thank you" I growl. "This is me being nice and giving you a relaxing bubble bath," Blondie says. "I don't like bubbles especially in my bath" I roll my eyes. "Well you're just going to have to deal with it" she rolls her eyes back and leaves. I hate her already.

End of flashback*

Our parents kept seeing each other and Mr.Utonium invited us to all of his social events. We were even invited to Bubbles 18th birthday party. He also invited us to move in with him and my mom could not resist so we did.

Tonight is their 2nd-month anniversary of being married apparently so they're going out to dinner. Blondie went on a trip somewhere with her friends a while back and came back for their wedding but today is the today she officially comes home. Nothing but her age has changed since I first met her.

I hear the loud ass doorbell ring like 10 times and no one has checked to see who it was. Mom said I wasn't allowed to open the door shirtless but if no ones gonna answer the door I'm gonna have to. I walk downstairs from my room and open the door.

And there she was standing there on her phone. "Great you're home" I roll my eyes. Bubbles looked up from her phone at me. She had sunglasses on so I could barely tell what her facial expression was. She was wearing a camo dress that kinda looked like a big skin tight t-shirt it also had slits on the sides so part of her thighs was showing. I don't know what Mr.Utonium thinks about her clothing but I know damn well that I wouldn't let my daughter walk out the house looking like this.

If she dresses like a slut hey probably a slut.

"You gonna let me in or do I have to push you out of my way?" Blondie asked. "Shouldn't you have a key or something?" I question. "I lost it now let me in" she demands and puts her phone in the suitcase next to her. "Is that a way to talk to your big brother" I tease. "You're just my stepbrother so I don't fucking care" Bubbles says the last part slowly. "Yeah true but this house is also mine now and I don't think I wanna let you in" I shrug and close the door. The doorbell rang nonstop so I pretended I didn't hear it I was about to walk away when my mother came running for the door. "Whos at the door?" she asks and I act like I don't know. Mom moves me out of the way and opens the door to an angry Bubbles. "You fucking asshole wait until my father finds out about this" she yells. "Gonna get daddy on me already but you just got home" I smirk. "Bubbles Butch stop fighting she hasn't even been back for ten minutes and you two are already at it" Mom orders. I just roll my eyes and I was about to walk away again but Mom grabbed me by my silver chain and pulled me next to her. "Ahh shit Mom what the hell," I say. "Apologize, both of you" she orders. "Shit my bad now can you let me go" I apologize then she lets me go and looks directly at Bubbles. "I am really sorry seriously I truly am," she says out of fear. I heard footsteps and turn around to see Mr.Utonium coming over. "Is that her?" he asked then started to lightly jog over here. I move out of the way and... "Father" Bubbles gasp and jumped on him hugging him. " I missed you too," he says.

I walk upstairs to Bubbles room and turn the tv on her father said I could watch tv in here whenever I want. I turn to the racing channel and sit on the couch. About an hour later Bubbles walks in and doesn't look happy. "Did you know?" she asks and I raise my eyebrow confused. "Know what?" I question and she rolls her eyes. "My father has a list of rules that I have to follow" Bubbles explains. "Like I care are mad daddy won't let you do whatever you want," I say holding back a laugh.

"Why the hell are you in my room" Bubbles yells. "Your dad said I could be in here" I shrug and she walks over getting in front of me. "He said you could be in here not watch my tv not touch my stuff and leave it a damn mess" she 'corrects' me looking around the room. I did leave it a mess she was right about that. There was trash everywhere liquor bottles, empty bags of chips, and empty soda cans. "Whatever just get out of the way I'm trying to watch something here" I order and push her over with my foot. "Hell no I was coming in here so I can watch my show," Bubbles says and grabs the remote out of my hand.

"What are you gonna watch Pretty Little Liars for the 49th time?" I ask and snatch the remote back. "You can count congratulations and yes I was" Bubbles admits. "Just let me finish watching this and I'll leave" I try to bargain. "No, my room my rules" she yells and gets back in my way of the tv.

I grab Bubbles by the end of her hair and pulled her to the floor "Oww Butch get off of my hair" she complains. "You're gonna be a good whore and let me watch tv then I'll let you go" I smirk. "Don't call me a whore" Blondie demands. "You sure dress like one" I shrug and continue watching the tv.

Sadly the guy I was betting on lost so I owe my cousin Brick a hundred dollars. Great, I don't even have his money well time to pay him a visit. "Fuck" I curse. "Aww, he lost now let me go asshole" Bubbles crosses her arms. "You know you need to learn how to respect people" I roll my eyes and let go of her hair. "I'm rich I can just pay them for my 'bad' behavior" she replies and stands up. "You can't buy forgiveness Blondie just because you're rich that doesn't mean you can treat people like that" I scoff. "Just because you're my stepbrother that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do and my name's Bubbles for the hundredth time" Bubbles yells and I stand up.

"Oh yeah and this Dexter guy told me to tell you he said hi," I say and shock covers her face. "WHA--" I cover Bubbles mouth before she could finish screaming. I uncover it when I know she won't yell or scream anymore.

"Dexter?" she whispered and I nod my head. "What did he say?" she asked. "Well after bragging to this guy he was with about having sex with you and finding out I was your stepbrother. He came up to me and told me all about how you couldn't keep your hands off of him. And then he told me to tell you he said hi" I explain.

Bubbles runs her hand through her hair and bites her bottom lip. She looked more scared than shocked right now she either slept with him while she was drunk or he took advantage of her. She's blonde, of course, he would "Is his story true or not?" I asked. Bubbles runs up into her bedroom slamming the door. She obviously doesn't want me to find out the truth so I won't get into it.

I went to my room that was on the opposite side of hers to put a shirt on. I went into my walk-in closet and got a black shirt to put on. After I put my shirt on I put on my black boots then walk downstairs. I go to the living room and Mom was sitting in a black armchair relaxing and Mr. Utonium was on the new piano playing a soft song.

Weirdos

"I'm going to go to Bricks house I'll be back later" I yell. "Wait why don't you take Bubbles with you she's never met Brick" Mom proposes and my jaw literally drops. "Um Bricks watching Boomer today and you know how Boomer can be plus Brick is a big perv," I say trying to find more excuses. "Take her with you" she demands. "Yeah, sure I have no problem with that whatsoever" I smile hiding the fear I have for that woman.

"Father, can I go to Blossoms party tonight?" Bubbles asked walking in the living room over to her father. "No, you just got back and you are going with Butch" Mr.Utonium smiles. "What I don't wanna go with him Father, please" she pleads and he shakes his head no. "And please change out of that dress rule number one--". " Dress like I have respect for my body I know" Blondie rolls her eyes and goes back upstairs. "Could you make sure that she doesn't go to that party?" Mr.Utonium asks me. "Sure" I shrug. "If she goes to that party you'll sleep outside tonight" Mom threatens. "She definitely won't go near that party," I say.

After awhile Bubbles comes down wearing ripped baby blue jeans a white tank top and a flannel around her waist. It's an improvement. The shirt was still skin tight but that's not the point.

"Is this ok?" Bubbles asked her father and he nods his head in approval. "Ok let's go" I roll my eyes and walk outside to the garage. "You have a car in there or something?" Blondie asked and I shake my head no. "Cars are boring" I reply and open the garage to my black motorcycle. "Hell no I'm not getting on that" she protests. I walk over to my motorcycle and pick up my helmet "Here put this on" I say and hand her the helmet. "No, I am not putting this on or getting on that," she says and started to walk away from me but I grab her hand and pull her back. "Alright don't put it on I guess you rather have bugs in your hair" I smirk then she snatches her hand away and puts the helmet on. I don't know why but seeing girls with biker helmets on is a turn on but she's my stepsister so this is wrong. I get on my motorcycle and put my sunglasses on "Get on Blondie" I order and Bubbles gets on behind me. "Might wanna hold on" I say. She puts her hands on my shoulders and I know for a fact that they won't stay there.

We take off and Bubbles had already wrapped her arms around my stomach tightly. I could barely breathe and it didn't help that her body was pressed against my back. I felt literally everything her heartbeat her breathing pattern and especially her breast. I was getting nervous and hot even though the wind was coming towards us.

We got to the apartment building and Bubbles still didn't let go. "Blondie you can let go" I struggle saying. " We're here?" she asked. "Yeah" I cough and she lets go. "Don't call me Blondie" Blondie orders. I roll eyes and get off of the motorcycle. "You nearly killed me Blondie," I say and take the helmet off of her. "Were you not listening? I said don't call me Blondie" she yells. "Like I care you know Blo--" before I could finish my sentence Bubbles grabbed my shirt collar. "Don't call me Blondie asshole," she says and gets off of the motorcycle. " Like that'll stop me" I scoff and put my helmet on my bike handle. "You're such a bitch" Blondie yells.

"Whatever let's go," I say and walk into the building. Bubbles follows me and I walk straight down the hall to the second door on our right. "Brick you there" I knock on the door.

The door opened to a blonde seven years old he knows not to open the door but he still did. "Boomer what the hell did I tell you about opening the damn door" Brick comes yelling. "But I knew it was Butch" Boomer pouts. "I don't give a damn if it wasn't actually Butch you wouldn't know what to do" Brick yells. Boomer stomps away and Brick sighs. "You here with my money" Brick asked with a small smile. "Nope, ok let's go Blondie," I say about to walk away but Brick starts examining Bubbles. "Wait you can't just leave like that plus whos this your new toy?" he questioned.

"Toy?" Bubbles says. "Ew no she's my stepsister" I correct Brick. "Sure looks like a toy to me" Brick smirks and I stand in front of Bubbles blocking him. "I am no one's toy" Blondie defends herself. "So what did you come over here for Butch?" Brick asked. "I came over to tell you I didn't have your money and I was gonna stay for a while but I'm babysitting" I answer. "What I wanna get to know my new stepcousin," Brick says and pulls me and Bubbles inside. "I really wasn't planning on staying" I whisper as Brick closes the door. "Boomer come and meet Butch's sister" Brick yells for Boomer and he comes running.

"You have a sister I've always wanted a sister" Boomer gasp in excitement. "Stepsister" I correct him. "I'll call Cassidy," Brick says and walks away. "Cassidy?" Boomer whispered. "Probably a whore," Bubbles says crossing her arms. "Like you can talk" I roll my eyes and walk over to the couch then sit down. "Are you calling me a whore?" she gasped. "Yeah I bet you slept with all the rich assholes" I shrug and Boomer looks at us back and forth confused. "I'm a virgin so I'm, not a whore" Blondie 'corrects' me she's been saying she's a virgin ever since I met her. I know she's, not a virgin so there's no point in lying.

"Stop saying you're a virgin I know you're not" I sigh. "How would you know have you slept with me, no" Bubbles replies. "Whats a virgin and whats a whore," Boomer asked making me laugh. Brick walks back in and looks at us confused "The hell are you laughing about" he asks. "Nothing," I shake my head holding back more laughter. "Right" Brick says and sits down on the couch.

"Are you gonna stand there Blondie?" I hint for Bubbles to sit down. "Yeah my laps free to sit on if you want" Brick smirks winking at her. "Oh yeah sit next to me," Boomer says and pulls Bubbles with him. Boomer sits down near me and makes Bubbles sit next to him on the other side of him.

"So whats your name?" Boomer asked smiling. "Bubbles" Blondie answered. "And what are these I've never seen anything like them?" Boomer asked another question pointing at Bubbles chest. "Yeah are they real?" Brick questions. "Uh yeah" she replies giving Brick a dirty look. "I mean they look pretty real to me" I admit. "Well you shoildnt be looking" Bubbles scoffs looking at me. "You're a girl why wouldn't I" I shrug. "You know if you don't want her as a stepsister I'll take her," Brick says throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Wait no I want a sister" Boomer pouts. "Go ask your mom for one" Brick bluntly says pulling Bubbles closer to himself. "I want Bubbles to be my sister" Boomer yells grabbing Bubbles arm. Brick fighting with a child over a girl to be their sister is so immature. Brick doesn't even want Bubbles to be his sister he just wants her for sex. Boomers just a brat so he and Bubbles will be great for each other. I get up and go to the kitchen down the hall and call Cassidy because I don't really want her over here. "She's mine" I heard Boomer yell. "Back off kid" Brick yelled back. "Ow, my arm Butch why did you leave me alone in here with these two" Bubbles yells for me. At least they're getting along most girls don't like Boomer plus they're usually all over Brick. "Alright, guys leave her alone Blondie come here" I finally say and Bubbles walks in the kitchen holding her left arm. Cassidy's phone went to voicemail so I redialed her number "How could you just leave me in there with them" Bubbles pouts. "I didn't know that would happen" I chuckle. "Those two are violent," she says moving her left arm around a little and bites her bottom lip in pain. That lip bite always gets me "Ah you little shit" Brick yelled and me and Bubbles heard something hit the wall. "They pulled on my arms like I was a damn tug of war rope" Blondie complains. And again voicemail the doorbell rang once and it didn't seem like anyone was going to get it. "You gonna get the door, Butch?" Bubbles asked and I shake my head no. "Can you get it?" I question and she walks off to get the door.

 _Bubbles P.O._ V

I open the door to see a tall model like figured ginger-haired woman. She was wearing black jean shorts and a belly shirt that looked almost similar to a cheap looking sports bra. Also black stilettos and an ugly brown pocketbook this woman has no style whatsoever. "Um yeah," I say raising my left eyebrow. "Who are you?" she asked. "I could ask you the same exact thing" I smirk looking her up and down again. "You don't live here so I really don't have to answer to you" she replies. "I guess I can't let you in then," I say and slam the door in her face with a smile.

"Who was it Blondie," Butch asked walking over to me. "I don't know probably a prostitute I heard there are a lot of them around here" I shrug. "Not every girl here is a prostitute down here" he rolls his eyes and pulls me by my waist closer to him. "Son of a bitch get away from me" I protest trying to push him. Butch ignores me and opens the door back up "My bad Blondie here has no respect for anyone" Butch apologizes to the beanstalk behind me. Being this close to him is fucking weird when I don't want to his cologne filled my nose. My father probably buys it for him "I can tell" she replies insulting me. "Is that an insult?" I ask. "What do you think" she scoffs.

"Alright you beanstalk bitch I won't take your shit" I push Butch off of me and turn around to her but Butch wraps his arm around me holding me away from her. "Did you just call me a beanstalk" she gasped. "If your ugly ass shoes fit" I smirk trying to get out of Butch's hold. "Woah Blondie no need to talk to her like that" Butch says. "Oh shut up you privacy invading bitch" I reply and he holds onto me tighter. "Alright that's enough Blondie I'll be right back Cassidy," Butch says and takes me to the kitchen.

"If I let go will you behave?" Butch asked and I nod my head yes. He lets go of me and I brush myself off then turn around to face him. "Now explain" he orders and I roll my eyes. "She came at me sideways first okay" I make clear and I started to walk away but Butch pushed me against the counter. "Your dad did say you liked picking fights with every girl you see" he rolls his eyes. Whatever she started it so it's not my fault.

 _Butchs P.O.V_

"I knew to bring you was a bad idea Blondie why do you have to be like this" I sigh. "My names Bubbles," Blondie says crossing her arms. "I don't fucking care **Blondie** all I wanna know is why do you act like this" I roll my eyes. "No one said I couldn't" she smiles and walks out of the kitchen. I seriously hate that woman.

Bubbles P.O.V

I walk out of the kitchen and go to sit back on the couch but Brick and Boomer were still throwing stuff at each other. So I stand near the tv while that beanstalk bitch sat alone on the couch. "Throw another shoe at me and see what happens kid" Brick threatens Boomer. "You don't scare me" Boomer yells and throws another shoe but it didn't hit Brick it hit the beanstalk. "Ow Boomer what is wrong with you, you're such a damn brat" she yelled.

The whole room went silent and Boomer looked almost terrified of whatever her name is. "I'm sorry Cassidy" Boomer apologized in a whisper oh right her names Cassidy. "Sorry doesn't fix my head does it" she yelled back. The way she talked to him just made me mad he's a kid and it was an accident grow up. Tears flooded Boomer's eyes as he was about to cry.

If no one else is gonna defend him I will I take my sandal off of my foot and throw it at her. "Whoops" I smirk and all eyes were on me. "How dare you" she yelled. "Actually how dare you yell at Boomer for something he didn't mean to do if you weren't such a damn tall ass bitch and if you didn't sit on the couch this wouldn't have happened" I explain. "If he didn't throw the shoe this wouldn't have happened" she 'tries' to defend herself. "Oh boo hoo cry me a fucking river, accidents happen, whore, just like you I'm pretty sure your ugly ass wasn't planned at all like who names their child Cassidy," I say. "My mother picked my name" she grits her teeth standing up. "She must have had you in an alleyway" I laugh. "Why are you even here? You damn sure wasn't invited. Why throw your sandal at me when I didn't do anything wrong?" Cassidy asked. "I'm with Butch plus you should be honored to be hit with my sandals they cost ten thousand dollars each," I say.

"Blondie stop bragging" Butch orders from somewhere behind me. "Come on Butch it was getting to the good part" Brick pouts. "If you're with Butch why the hell was I called here to have sex with him?" the beanstalk asked smiling in a weird way. That question just made me gag Butch would touch that thing. "I knew she was a prostitute but ugh Butch that's low even for you" I gag holding my stomach. "I didn't call her here Blondie Brick did and stop calling people prostitutes" he replies. "Can't blame me every time you come over here you usually want her for it" Brick shrugs and eats out of the bag of chips I didn't realize he had. "Have you ever wondered why you're not having sex with him even though you're here?" I question. "Well, he did have to take care of your rude ass so no not really" she replies.

I take my other sandal off and I was about to throw it at her but Butch grabbed my wrist before I could. "Blondie put it down" Butch orders whispering it in my ear. "Burn in hell" I grit my teeth and elbow him in the stomach causing him to let go of me then I throw my sandal at the whore. "Ugh, shit" he grunts. "Ok that's it," she says and drops her pocketbook. "Fuck are you gonna do whore" I tease. "Alright enough Blondie," Butch says and picks me up like I'm some fairytale princess. "Put me down" I yell. "No, we're leaving" he states and walks towards the door. "Wait what about my sandals?" I ask. "Should have never thrown them" Butch rolls his eyes. "What" I yelled. "I have twenty thousand worth sandals on my apartment floor see Boomer life gets better when Butch's mom gets with a rich guy" Brick says to Boomer. "You know what keep them I have more anyway" I cross my arms. "Actually go get them leaving him with 20 thousand dollars is a bad idea" Butch orders and lets me down.

I walk over near a mad no style having beanstalk to get my sandals. After getting them I stand in front of her smiling "Bye Bubbles" Boomer yelled and I wave bye. "You talked about my name but your name is Bubbles sounds like you were born outside," the whore says. "My mother named me after something special that happened to her and I was born inside a diamond covered safe room with pearl floors" I smile. "Bubbles sounds like a stripper name so what your mom was making you ready for a whores life just like hers" she replies with a smirk of her own. "No my names a cymbal of my parents love and I'm the only one that can call my mother a whore so sit down and wait for another call that's what prostitutes do right," I say and push her onto the couch.

"Blondie" Butch yelled and I run over to him. "What" I smile biting my bottom lip. "Ugh nothing" he rolls his eyes and picks me up again I didn't put my sandals on yet so it was needed. He carried me to his death bike and put me on it.

"What is wrong with you Bubbles?" Butch asked giving me his helmet. "I'm not sure but I know it's a long list" I reply kinda joking. "I'm being serious Blondie" he yells. "Don't yell at me who even is Cassidy" I yell back. "She's my mom's ex-boyfriends daughter" he answers and I look at him completely confused. "I'll tell you if you tell me who's Dexter" Butch tries to bargain with me but I shake my head no. I don't want anyone to know about it "Fine" he shrugs and gets on the motorcycle. I put the helmet on and hold onto Butch for dear life.

When we got to the house Butch puts his bike in the garage and took his helmet back. "Do you even like it here you know you can just leave?" I question Butch, still on the motorcycle. "Are you trying to get rid of me Blondie?" Butch scoffs.

I was gonna say no but I'm not the sharing type. "A little if I have to keep going with you to places I don't know then there will be problems" I answer. "You know I've always hated you" he states and I nod my head. "The feelings mutual," I say dangling my sandals on my index finger.

"Yeah I realized" he rolls his eyes and picks me up but he threw me over his shoulder this time which wasn't pleasant. "If my phone falls you're getting me a new one" I yell.

"Yeah right, shut up and enjoy the ride," Butch says. Butch takes me inside and walks up the steps then goes into my room. "Can you put me down now" I ask picking my head up. "I'm deciding if I want to put you down here or throw you somewhere" he wonders. "Throw me somewhere? Hell no, put me down here" I yell. "What the princess wants is what she gets" he shrugs and literally drops me on the couch. "Asshole?" I say. "Yes Blondie?" he smirks and walks to my door frame. "Burn in hell" I roll my eyes. "I'll meet you there but not right now I'm busy" he laughs and walks out of my room.

I hate Butch so damn much. Suddenly my phone started ringing so I take it out of my pocket and check to see who it is. I answered it after finding out it was Blossom. "Hello," I say. "Bubbles do you know what your stepbrother did to my boyfriend?" Blossom asked in a mad tone. "No" I reply. "Last week when Dexter was at a tennis match him and your stepbrother were going against each other and Dexter was winning for the whole thing because your stepbrother didn't put any effort into it. But at the last minute, he hit the tennis ball really hard and it hit Dexter in the eye" she explained.

"Wow," I say softly. "And a day after Dexter got jumped by two guys I finally get to see my boyfriend after 2 months and he has a black eye and bruises all over" Blossom yells. "Did they find out who did it?" I ask but I secretly hope that no one does. "No" she sighs.

Dexter deserves it he's a terrible man. I want to tell that to Blossom but she's stubborn and she might not believe me. "Could you ask your stepbrother why he did that to Dexter?" Blossom asked me. "Sure I'll go ask him now so I got to go" I reply and hurry up and hang up the phone. Of course, I'm not gonna ask Butch a damn thing about it he'll probably say 'It's none of your business Blondie'. I roll my eyes and turn the tv on and start watching Pretty Little Liars from the start.

"Blondie I'm going out for a bit so don't go anywhere" Butch yells from down the hall. "Mhm," I reply with a small smile. The asshole's leaving so I can get ready for this party.

I go into my closet which is across from my bedroom and get out my red v-neck dress. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror the dress didn't pass my knees and it hugged my body. Father would never approve but he's not here so I'm gonna go all out. I put red lipstick on and a nude color eyeshadow. Then to top it off red heels.

Of course, that took me about an hour and thirty minutes and Butch still wasn't back. Dumbass. He should know me by now I get what I want and I'll go through fire and hell for it.

I walk downstairs but someone was blocking the door.

Butchs P.O.V

"Where do you think you're going Blondie," I say. "What I thought you left" Bubbles pouts. "Nope" I reply and lean my back against the door. "So you waited an hour or so down here to see if I would try leaving?" she asked and I nodded my head in response. "Now go change out of that whore outfit and isn't it past your bedtime" I tease and Bubbles crosses her arms. "Ugh I hate you so damn much you get on every one of my nerves" Blondie yells stomping back up the steps.

"I know," I say to her. She must really think I'm dumb.

I see the new maid Bella dusting one of the vases down the hall. I could use the entertainment Bella's hot anyway. "Hey Bella," I say walking up to her. "Sir" she greets but doesn't look at me. All these maids are so formal its weird. "You wanna do something other than work" I smirk and grab her by the waist. "I don't think that would be appropriate" she replies. "So it's not like I'll tell anyone about it" I shrug and turn her around.

"Sir--" I roll my eyes and just kiss her. Bella drops her duster thing out of shock I guess. I run my hand through her platinum blonde hair and push her against the wall. She didn't really resist it so that's good I think.

Bubbles P.O.V

I change into baggy sweatpants and a white cami since Butch is being a damn watchdog. I like that my fathers happy with his new wife but her son is a damn asshole. I hear a bang coming from downstairs so of course, I have to check it out. I go into the hallway and look over the railing and see Butch making out with one of the maids. He must be really desperate to try and sleep with a maid. She isn't even that pretty and platinum blonde hair isn't popular anymore. I go back to my room and lay down on the couch.

What do I do now? I can't go to the party and there isn't much to do in this house at least that's what I think. Well, I could paint that always keeps me busy. I go to my bedroom and sit on my stool in front of my aisle. It was in the corner of my room and I had a table with a bunch of paint on it next to it.

I sat there wondering what to paint and honestly I don't know. This always happens I want to paint but I have no clue what to paint. My old art teacher always said just paint how you feel but I don't know how I feel. I turn my speakers on and play music because it usually helps me paint. I turn the volume all the way up and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and open my eyes then start painting.

About two hours later I finish and I painted a picture of a teary eye and one of the tears were falling onto a broken heart. The heart was more shattered than broken because it was basically was made out of glass and it was shattering.

I don't understand what it means but at least it was good. The eye is really realistic and the heart isn't anything special but I like it.

I need to name it something. But what? Well, there is a shattered heart so maybe 'SHATTERED'. But it also has a tear falling onto the heart and there are letters in shattered that spell tear so those letters will be lower case. 'SHatTerED' it's kinda stupid now that I think about it but it's my painting I can name it whatever I want.

I lay on my bed and look at the sealing. Life is kinda boring when you're the only child. Mother used to say I was enough for her and Father and I used to believe her. Everything that she said I believed it all she said she loved me but now I know that was all a lie. Love is fake especially hers. Mother left me here all alone with Father everyone knew. I would sometimes think she'd come back but I lost hope.

Butchs P.O.V

After making out with the Bella I took her to my room and of course, we had sex she left a while ago so now I'm bored again. The sun went down and it's like nine o'clock. Blondie hasn't come out of her room since I caught her trying to go to that party. Her room door was closed and I kept my door open so if she tries sneaking out I'll catch her.

I can't wait till Mom and Mr.Utonium get back from their stupid date. They take this marriage thing so serious anniversaries and shit its annoying. I'm also tired of hearing them say they love each other. Love is the reason why my mom was with my dad and that ended badly.

Suddenly I hear my phone ring and I answer it without checking who it is "Hello" I say. "Butch your moms on the news" I heard Brick answer.

"What"


	2. Challenge accepted

I stood there confused at Bricks information. Mom's on the news, for what?

"She was in a car accident" Brick added. What hospital did they put her in?" I ask. "Uhh, the bitchy high-class one" he answered, of course, she was in that one. No doubt Mr.Utonium is with her everyone knows him people will always treat him like royalty.

I hang up the phone and throw it on my bed. Then I go into Blondies room she wasn't on the couch watching tv as I predicted so I go to her bedroom.

Blondie was laying on her bed asleep I don't have time for this. "Blondie come on get up," I say shaking her. "Leave me alone asshole" she mumbles and turns over. "Get up both of our parents are in the damn hospital" I yell and Blondie sits up immediately. "If you lied just to get me up you--". " Why would I lie like that" I scoff. "Well then let's go," she says and gets up.

After that Blondie goes to put her shoes on and I go to put clothes on I obviously can't wear boxers in the hospital. We go to the garage and get on my motorcycle. This time Bubbles didn't complain about getting on it.

We left and I went as fast as I could I ran red lights broke the speed limit. I couldn't care less I am getting to that damn hospital no matter what.

When we arrive we both rush inside. Blondie goes straight to the front desk and I go to the elevator waiting for her. "Just because you people are taking care of my father doesn't mean I won't sue for bad service" I hear Blondie yell at the woman at the desk. If this takes a long time I'm gonna find the room myself. Blondie walks over to me and I press the elevator button. "What room?" I ask. "157 and 158" she answers.

Bubbles and I stand there waiting for the elevator. "Let's take the stairs" she suggests and I nod my head. We follow hallway signs to the staircase. After we go up the steps to the second floor we head down to our parent's room. I walk in Moms room and she was laying in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"Mom," I say softly and she looks at me then sits up. "Hey" she weakly smiles. "You should lay back down" I reply and sit at the foot of the bed. It was cold and the everything in this room is white. This place reeked of plastic and medicine I have always hated hospitals. "Wheres Bubbles," Mom asked. "Went to go see her father where else" I answer. "But he's in surgery," she says and Blondie runs in the room. "Where is he?" she quietly interrogated.

"He was sent to the surgery room he's worse than me" Mom replies and Bubbles leaned on the wall. "How did this happen" she whispered and her voice cracked. "The car that hit us hit his side of the car which made him have more injuries than me" Mom answers. "Blondie," I say and she looks up at me with a blank expression. "Please don't cry or get mad" Mom adds.

Bubbles leaves the room she looked too weak to stand like her legs were gonna crash under her. "Go comfort her, please" Mom pleads looking at me.

I leave without arguing I'm not "comforting" Blondie though. I'll be there but I won't dare say shit. There she was by her dad's room up against the wall. I walk over to her and stand on the opposite side of her. We stay there in silence she was looking at the floor and I was staring right at her. "I did something wrong didn't I this is just the worlds way of fucking with me right" Blondie questions finally saying something. I look at her confused because I have no clue what she's talking about. "Blondie I don't know honestly" I reply. "First my Mother now my Father great" she laughs but no humor was in it at all. "I know how you feel my Dads gone and I could have lost my Mom," I say. "You don't know anything my Mother left me for some low life, a criminal and if my father dies I will be the last of my name nothing can fix that" Bubbles spat. "How would I not know anything you don't know me. My Mom had to leave my Father because he was a fucking drunk slob if my Mom died I could have been the last of my name to" I counter.

"At least your Mom loves you" Blondie whispers. "At least your Dad gave a shit about you" I bark. We heard footsteps and I looked down the hall in the direction they were coming from and saw a brunette and redhead running this way. The brunette hugged Bubbles but she didn't return it her bangs were covering her eyes so I couldn't see her icy blue orbs. "Bubbles are you ok," the redhead asked her. "Would you be ok in this situation" Blondie bluntly said.

These two seem familiar but I don't know where I've seen them from. "Bubbles don't worry Uncle Edward is strong," the brunette said. "I need to be alone," Blondie says and pushes her away then walks down the hall. I'm surprised no one has cried yet.

Blondie should be in tears but she's not

"Buttercup we should leave her alone" the redhead suggest and the brunette nods her head.

Now I know where I know them from the wedding and every other event Mr.Utonium invited Mom and me too. The redhead is that Dexter guys girlfriends and the Brunette Buttercup is Mr.Untonums, niece. Wow, I feel dumb. "Hey, your Butch right?" the redhead asked me and I nod my head yes. "You hit my boyfriend in the eye with a tennis ball" she frowned. "So whats it to you" I roll my eyes. "Whats it to me? that's my boyfriend" she yelled. "Yeah so" I shrug looking down the hall, the direction Blondie went. "I wanna know why" she demanded. "Blossom keep it down its a hospital I'm gonna go find Bubbles," Buttercup said and walked away.

"Its none of your business ok," I say to Blossom. "None of my business? My boyfriend has a black eye and a bunch of other bruises on his body such as a busted lip" Blossom scoffs. "Busted lip huh" I smirk and Blossom crosses her arms. "I'm convinced that you were involved in my boyfriend getting jumped" she accused me. "And you're right" I reply and bite my lower lip. Blossom looks at me shocked then it returns to her mad expression. "Why would you do that?" Blossom asked.

"Cause I felt like it" I answer and that is partially true. "No one does that because they feel like it there's a reason," Blossom says. "Ok, I'm convinced your disgusting boyfriend did something to Blondie" I state. "Blondie?" she raises an eyebrow and I roll my eyes. "Bubbles" I reply.

"Wait are you saying he slept with her?" Blossom asked. "No, he said he slept with her kept bragging about it saying Blondie was drunk and couldn't keep her hands off of him" I answer. "How could she do that to me that's my boyfriend ughh she's just like all the other girls" she yells. "Actually that story is bullshit I think he took advantage of her" I admit. "You're saying he raped her how dare you he would never" Blossom defends him. "Blondie avoids the subject and she looked scared when I asked her about it" I add. "Yeah right, that still doesn't explain how he got jumped" she rolls her eyes. "Oh he deserved that shit while we were playing that dumbass game he said Bubbles was more interesting than the boring game that explains the tennis ball thing. But the jumping thing is because he shouldn't have done that to her and I hate that shit" I answer.

"He didn't do anything to Bubbles I know him better than you" Blossom growled. Yeah, she could be a great distraction. "I know people like him but how about we stop talking about them and focus on you," I said walking closer to her and every step I took she stepped backward. "Um, what about me?" she nervously asked.

"Your eyes how are they pink I've seen red ones but not pink ones" I smirk and look her in the eye. She backs up against the wall and I get even closer. "Uhh, I have a boyfriend" she replies. "If he can basically fuck other girls you can fuck other guys" I shrug. "He di--" I kiss her so she'd shut the hell up. Women talk too much damn.

 ** _Bubbles P.O.V_**

I walk into an empty hospital room and sit on the bed. Outside I could hear Buttercup calling out my name but I ignore it. If Father dies I'll be alone. What will I do with myself? Whats gonna happen to me?

Soon after I fell asleep. I guess I was still tired from earlier.

"Ms.Utonium" I heard someone say and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I groan signaling I don't wanna be bothered. "Ms.Utonium, please everyone has been worried about you" that voice belonged to a woman. She called me by my last name so it's probably a nurse. "Bubbles" I heard a familiar voice gasp. "She doesn't want to get up Ms.Jones," that nurse or whatever said. "Bubbles your fathers out if surgery but--" I open my eyes right away and saw Buttercup and as I thought a nurse looking down at me. "Is he in his room?" I ask and they both nod.

I push past them and run to his room. I open the door and rush to his side. His eyes were closed and he definitely wasn't awake.

 _Please be asleep_

"Father remember when you told me to just smile... I don't wanna smile anymore all I wanna do is cry ok," I say looking at his lifeless looking body.

 ** _Butchs P.O.V_**

Ok yes, I had sex with Blondies friend in some storage closet while her father could be dead at the moment. I walk back to Mr.Utoniums room from the storage closet around the corner.

I was about to walk in but I heard Blondies voice. "I wish I had your beautiful black eyes they could hide the pain" I heard her say. A nurse was walking past and I looked her way. "Hey, whats the deal with Edward Utonium?" I ask. "He's um in a coma and the doctors are not sure when he'll wake up" she answers looking at some file and keeps walking.

"Don't leave me here ok," Blondie said softly to her Father. I finally walk in and Bubbles keeps her eyes fixated on her father. "Especially because I don't wanna deal with assholes like Butch" she laughs lightly. "Well, I don't like you either Blondie" I whisper and Blondie looks at me from the corner of her eye. She held up her middle finger and I roll my eyes.

"So whats wrong with him" Blondie ask. "Coma the doctors aren't sure when he'll wake up" I reply and sit in one of the chairs next to the door. "Great well he better wake up soon I don't like waiting" she sighs.

"Hey, Blondie?" I say. "Yeah?" she replies shortly. "Wanna go to a bar or something you know to get your mind off of this" I offer and Bubbles looks at me with a blank expression. It was like she was trying to read me and she stayed silent for a while, studying me. "Yeah sure" Blondie finally answers. "Do you have a fake ID just in case" I question and she smirks back at me. I'm going to take that as a yes.

"Just because you're being nice to me right now I still hate you" Blondie whispers and walks out of the room.

Well, she's back to being her bitchy self "Mr.Utonium your daughter is... something else but I'm sure you know that" I say standing up. "Come on Butch I don't have all damn day" Blondie yells for me.

"Calm down impatient whore" I roll my eyes and walk out of the room. Blondie was standing there with her arms crossed. "I'm not a whore" she scoffs. "That's what all whores say" I smirk crossing my arms back. "Bubbles" a familiar voice sighs. Blondie and I both look to the direction the voice came from it was her cousin Buttercup also with a flustered Blossom. "Yeah," Bubbles says. "Can you stop running and walking away?" Buttercup says walking up to us. "Sorry" she shortly replies with a straight face.

"Uh are you okay," Blossom asked it looks like she was trying really hard to avoid eye contact with me. Doesn't want anyone to know that she cheated on her bitch ass boyfriend with me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be it's not like he's dead" Bubbles shrugs. So she's the type of girl to pretend like nothings wrong.

"Nevermind then" Blossom whispered. "Ok let's go, Butch," Blondie says and grabs my arm leading me down the hall. "Wait where are you two going?!" Buttercup yelled. "Out of here" she yelled back and turned a corner in the direction of the elevator.

When we were about halfway there Bubbles let go of my arm. "So do you always treat them like that?" I question her. "They treat me like I'm a damn child when shit like this happens" she replies. "This has happened before?" I ask and we reach the elevator. "Well, no but my father is a scientist he doesn't sleep for... days and he gets so tired that he just passes out my mother hated when he'd do that" Blondie explains then presses the button that signals the elevator to this floor. "Your mom where is she?" I ask calmly and Bubbles looks at me. She opens her mouth a couple of times to say something but nothing came out. "Stop asking me questions wheres your father huh?" Blondie crossed her arms. "Hopefully dead somewhere or close to it" I sigh and the silver doors to the elevator open. "Hm, so wheres this bar at" she questions walking inside the elevator as I follow. "Down the street" I answer. "They must have a lot of fights if they are just down the street" she laughs lightly. "Yeah, at least 5 everyday" I reply and press the first-floor button. Blondie's phone makes that annoying notification noise so she checks it. A smirk appeared on her and she started typing. She bit her bottom lip as she tried not to laugh at whatever was so amusing. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by her biting her bottom lip. But of course, our parents are married so... no.

"Sooo Butch?" Blondie smiles. "Yeah" I question confused. "You and Blossom had sex in a storage closet," she said loudly covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Yeah" I reply and Blondie burst out laughing. "She is panicking her ass off right now," Blondie says in between laughs. "I was bored" I shrug and she laughed even more. "You weren't even into it," she said holding her stomach. Yeah wasn't the best I ever had. "You done?" I ask and Bubbles nods her head yes then starts taking deep breaths. "So why did you have sex with her?" she questions. " I told you I was bored plus she's four eyes girlfriend knowing I had sex with her would make him mad" I explain and her expression turned blank.

"I heard you hit him with a tennis ball" Blondie quietly says looking up at me. "Yeah, now is his story true or not?" I finally ask. "Nope even though I was kinda drunk I remember the whole thing" she answers. "Well, he deserved what I did to him than" I reply and the elevator comes to a stop.

"Were you also involved with him getting jumped?" Blondie question with a small smirk. I stare at the elevator doors as they open then back at her "Yeah" I shortly reply. "Why jump him when you already hit him in the eye with a tennis ball," she asks. "For one he pisses me off and I had already figured that he did something to you and I don't like that shit" I answer and walk out of the elevator with Blondie beside me.

"He'll try to sue you if he finds out you were involved" Bubbles whispers and I just shrug. I couldn't care less if he did I just gotta make him scared of me and he'll back down.

We walked down the street to the bar and Blondie complained the whole way. She kept asking me to carry her and right now I don't need her body anywhere near to touching mine. I just might do something I'll regret I can't ruin Moms relationship again. "My feet hurt" Blondie complained. "Suck it up" I reply and she crosses her arms. When we finally got there I sat on a bar stool and Blondie sat right next to me. She looked around studying the place the people around her and her surroundings. The Bartender Ted gave me a glass of my usual I have no clue what its called but ever since I tried it the first time its the only alcoholic drink I would get. Its sweet but also a bit sour and it's kinda strong. "This place is um... interesting" Bubbles states.

"You think?" I say then look her in the eye.

 _Have her eyes always been that blue?_ _I've never noticed._

"You done eyeballing me?" she questions with an annoyed expression. "I wasn't 'eyeballing' you" I denied rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, you were what Blossom wasn't enough" Bubbles teased. "Whatever" I huff. "Just so you know if you were to even try and flirt with me you'd get punched" she states. "I'll stick to my 'eyeballing' then"I replied rolling my eyes again. "Tch, don't even look at me" she states. "I won't even think about you" I add looking away from her.

Ted looked at the both of us back and forth while cleaning a glass. "She's a tough one huh?" he questioned.

 _You don't even know the start of it._

"Mhm" I reply and I gulp down my drink. "Where'd you find her mutual friends or something?" he asked. "You could say that" I answer looking back at Blondie who was looking the other direction. "Who's buying dinner" Ted joked and Blondies head turned his direction right away. "I would ne--" I covered Blondies mouth before she could yell at him any second longer.

"Let's just say I am, ok," I say to Ted and he places a glass in front of Bubbles and refills my drink then pours some into Blondies glass. "Shut up and drink ok" I order Blondie and she nods her head. I then take my hand off of her mouth and place it back on my cup.

"At least she listens my wife would've slapped me for that" Ted chuckles and gets back to work. Knowing his wife she definitely would slap him if he did what I had just done. In my eyes, Ted seems to have the perfect life he has two kids, a loving wife, a well-paying job and nothing to worry about. He has never had anything bad going on in his life wish I could say the same about mine. I'm sexually attracted to my step-sister, my mothers in the hospital, my dads an alcoholic as far as I know, and I have no job. Wait no I'm not attracted to Blondie that's weird.

Can someone please switch lives with me a for just one day.

"Can I have another" I heard Blondie say to Ted. "That'll be your last Blondie" I add. and she rolls her eyes at me. "Stop rolling your eyes at me that shits annoying" I growl. "Yeah, no if you can call me blondie I can roll my eyes at you" she smirks looking at her nails.

"Fine I'll stop calling you Blondie" I reply with a small smirk. "Good," Blondie says. A couple of seconds past and it was silence between us that is until I say something.

"So Blondie what other rules do you have to follow?" I ask trying to hold back laughter. "This is why I don't like you" Bubbles states crossing her arms. "Ok ok but still what other rules do you have to follow," I ask again. "I can only spend 100 dollars a day, I can only go to 10 parties a month, I have to get along with you and many more they're all dumb anyway" Blondie answers.

"Well, you failed one" I mumble and look away from her. "And which one would that be" Bubbles scoffs. "Getting along with me duh you hate me right" I reply. "Of course I hate you what's to like about you," she says raising her voice a little. "The real question is what do you dislike about me" I point out looking her way again. "You went into my room without **my** permission and left it a mess, we're legal siblings, and I have to share things with you and your mother" Blondie explains.

Share things?

"Well, I guess you hate my mom to" I sigh and I guess Blondie took a sip of her drink because when she put her glass back down her hand brushed against mine. Blondie immediately moved her hand away from mine. When we did touch I felt electricity go through my body if that's even possible.

Maybe she felt what I felt that's probably why she moved her hand so quickly. "Butch" Blondie yelled and I quickly turn my head to look at her. "What," I say. "I've been saying your name for like 2 minutes asshole" she replies. "What do you want Blondie" I sigh. and I look away from her and at my glass. I haven't really drunk from it yet at least I don't remember drinking from it. "You fucking shocked me and now your not listening to me" Blondie complains.

Wait I shocked her?

Does that mean she felt it too? It didn't really feel like I was getting shocked though so maybe not.

"Shut up Blondie" I respond. "You're so fucking rude no wonder you don't have a girlfriend" Blondie taunts. "Bitch do you have a boyfriend," I said getting annoyed. "I actually do" she answers. I don't know if I should believe that or not because she also said she was a virgin and she is obviously not. "His names Caleb and his father is friends with mine" Blondie adds. Sounds believable I guess.

"How come I never met this Caleb guy," I ask. "You've probably seen him before he was at our parent's wedding" Blondie replied I didn't really talk to anyone at the wedding so Blondies probably right. "What does he look like" I question. "He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes and the cutest dimples" she squealed and I roll eyes.

"He sounds amazing" I sarcastically say. "That doesn't sound convincing ooh are you jealous" Blondie teased leaning on my shoulder. "No" I defend shaking her off of me.

"Don't worry your dimple is decent it'd be better if you had two but eh" she shrugged. "Wait I don't have a dimple," I reply.

"Yeah you do its right here," Blondie says touching the right side of my face on my cheek. "Don't tell me you lived your life not knowing you had a dimple" she laughs. No ones ever brought it up so I guess I have. That's kinda sad now that I think about it.

"Wow that's sad" she taunts me. "Ok, I think it's time to go" I roll my eyes and stand up. "Wait what," Blondie says. "Come on Blondie" I order and walk out the door. Blondie came running after me "Don't ever do that again" she yelled. "Why not" I shrug. "I never get left behind" Blondie answers obviously upset. "Guess you gotta get used to it because I don't care," I say and I walk a little faster.

"Hey what the hell you have longer legs" Blondie whined then started lightly jogging. "Well then try to keep up shortie" I smirk walking even faster. "Stop it asshole" she demanded and whined.

I started running back to the hospital and Bubbles was far behind me.

I got there before her of course and I guess I should wait outside for her. It passed about ten more minutes so now I'm not sure if I should get worried. I mean this isn't really a seriously bad part of town it has its days but its not terrible. No one down here is gonna kidnap a blonde right? "Fuck" I whispered running my hand through my hair. Maybe she just got lost it is pretty dark out here. I'll just wait two more minutes then I can start worrying.

And two minutes turned to five and five minutes turned to ten and I have been worrying since two.

But then came an extremely tired Blonde she looked like she could barely walk. "You fucking bitch," she says putting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "I turned a fucking wrong corner then this guy started following me I was scared as hell. I could have been kidnapped, raped, or even worse fucking killed. This is another reason why I fucking hate your dumbass" Blondie complained and walked over to me. " Thank god you didn't my mom would have killed me," I reply.

"Cut the bullshit you would have probably been happy if I got ki--" and I kisses her it was kinda the first thing I could think of. I hate it when women just yell and complain and did I mention yell. Blondie was taken back a bit but she gave in. "No offense but I like you better when you're not talking" I smirk. Blondie looked up at me biting her bottom lip not knowing what to say.

Kissing her was so wrong for me to do. First its a kiss then it turns to making out and then there's sex. No matter how much I want sex with this blonde bimbo it can't happen. "You can't just kiss someone out of the blue" Bubbles mumbled looking down at her feet.

"I won't kiss and tell if you won't" I shrug. "Holy shit I kissed another man does that count as cheating" Blondie gasped backing away from me. "Don't ask me I don't do relationships" I reply. "If there are no feelings behind it then it should be fine right" she added biting her bottom lip again. No one knows how much that lip bite makes me want her even more. "I mean mentally I guess," I say. "Good" Blondie smiled and walked closer to me. Is she gonna kiss me now? If she is I wouldn't protest or anything. Blondie grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me closer. "Don't ever do it again" she whispered in my ear. Great, it was just a trick. Blondie let go and a smirk made its way to her face.

She was about to walk away but I quickly grabbed her by her waist and I kissed her again. "Too bad I don't care what you say" I smirk and Blondies face is a mixture of confusion and shock. I walk inside the hospital and go back to my mom's room. "Butch your here finally" Mom smiled.

I look around her room and Brick, Boomer and my two uncles were also in there. "Hey, Butch" my uncle Conner greeted as he turned around to look at me. He's moms older brother.

The eldest Darrin just looked at me with a nod of his head. He's the quiet and scary one out of the three of them. "Butch" Boomer gasped then runs to me. "Uh hey," I say. "Is Bubbles here?" he asked and I roll my eyes. "Yeah, where is she?" Mom asked me.

"Well uh--" I could barely say anything before Brick interrupted me. "Yeah I'd love to see her," he said biting his bottom lip. "I've never really met this Bubbles person isn't she your stepdaughter?" Conner asked Mom. "Yeah" she replied. "Bubbles, who names a kid Bubbles" Darrin questioned. "I kissed her" I blurted out and the whole room went silent. "That's so unfair I wanted to kiss her how did she taste?" Brick pouted and asked. "Brick seriously," Darrin says looking at Brick annoyed.

Darrin is a pretty tall guy and he is literally all muscle. He's slim-ish but he still is buff. And like Brick, he has long hair not as long as Bricks but long enough. Like father like son right? Darrin has brown hair but it has streaks of blonde and red. Weird combination right?

Conner is slim and he doesn't have as much muscle as his brother but he's alright. He's just a brunette with blonde streaks nothing too crazy. "Butch are you serious?" Mom asked.

"Do I ever lie to you?" I ask back. "You can't do this again this can't be the Cassady thing again" Mom yelled at me. "It was just a kiss she wouldn't shut up" I reply with a shrug.

"Kissing is the first step but then it turns into having sex with her for four months," Mom says. "Blondie has a boyfriend and she barely enjoyed the kiss plus the first time I kissed Cassady it turned into sex this didn't ok" I explain. "How could you do this I love this guy for real and you just want to mess it up _AGAIN" she yells._ Ok yeah, I fucked up it's not like I'd do it again so whats the point.

"Bubbles is hot I wouldn't give up a chance to get with her or even just kiss her Auntie" Brick says as he sits down in a chair across from the hospital bed.

"Brick shut up" Uncle Darrin ordered his son. Well, Brick understands... kinda. "Ok, I'm sorry it'll never happen again" I finally say. "Of course it won't if it does you will never go near Bubbles again" Mom replies and I roll my eyes. Tch I barely even want to go near Blondie.

"He's young you can't really blame him, Isabella, don't you remember what Darrin was doing when he was his age" Conner defends me. "Don't compare him to me plus all that added up to having this idiot right here" Darrin argues pointing at Brick.

Brick just smiled back we all know Uncle Darrin loves his son. "I guess you're right but still don't touch Bubbles" Mom adds. "I don't like Bubbles" I quickly say.

"Why not she's the whole package," Brick asked. "Shut up Brick" Everyone else but Boomer and Brick yelled. "Well damn shit fine suddenly I'm the bad guy" he crossed his arms.

 ** _Bubbles's P.O.V._**

After that thing with Butch, I had to talk to someone. Blossom was a hell no because they had sex in a damn storage closet. Buttercup was the only one to talk to.

I hurried to Fathers room to find Blossom and Buttercup in there sitting in a chair at his bedside. "Guess whos back," I say walking towards them. They both looked back at me surprised. "Where did you go?" Buttercup asked as she stood up from her chair. "Butch took me to this bar" I answer and I saw Blossom blush.

"A bar?" she whispered. "Yeah but now I need to talk to Buttercup so be right back," I say and pull Buttercup outside.

"Is something wrong?" Buttercup questioned concerned. First I close the door to Fathers room so I know Blossom wasn't listening. Then I start talking, "Ok so after we came back from the bar that fucking idiot kissed me" I blurt.

"Did you kiss back?" Buttercup asked and I shake my head no but then I nod my head yes. She looked absolutely confused out of her mind. "Ok at first no but then yes I did" I reply.

"Did you like it" she questioned and I shrug my shoulders.

"He did it twice" I add. "He seems like the guy to mess with peoples head" Buttercup admitted and nod my head.

"Beat him at his own game"

And I smirk at her decision, of course, I'm usually the one manipulating people but Butch turned the whole thing around. Now I just gotta get inside his head.

 ** _Butchs P.O.V._**

Now that everyone has calmed down the main focus was on Mom. "So when will you be released because you seem fine to me," I ask.

"Well, there isn't really anything wrong with me so tomorrow I think" Mom answered with a smile. "I wanna go see Bubbles" Boomer pouted crossing his arms. "Um Butch could you please take him or I'll never hear the end of it" Uncle Conner pleaded. "Sure" I shrug and walk outside the room with Boomer following me.

I see Blondie down the hall talking to her cousin about something I honestly don't care about. "Bubbles" Boomer yelled excited and ran to her then he hugged her. "Oh hi," she awkwardly smiled.

Boomer is like an overexcited puppy. "I waited for you where were you?" Boomer asked. "Why don't you ask Butch where **we** were" Bubbles replies looking up at me.

"We went to go see Ted," I say to Boomer and walk over to them. "Aww you went without me" he pouted poking his bottom lip out.

"I'll just go back inside the room" Buttercup spoke up and went back inside Mr.Utoniums room closing the door behind him. "I'm going back to Aunt Bellas room," Boomer said crossing his arms. "Don't get mad at me just because I didn't take you with us" I scoff. "Shut up Butch" he yelled back running past me into Moms room. "Having trouble controlling a child" Bubbles laughs. "Fuck you Blondie" I reply. "You would like that wouldn't you" she smirks putting her hands on her hips.

"Ew no," I said.

 _That was a lie_

"You sure?" she questioned. "Yeah" I shortly reply. "Hmm, I don't believe you, _Butch_ ,~" Blondie purred my name walking to me.

"You don't have to" I shrug and I was about to walk away but Blondie pushed me onto the wall. "What do you want from me Blondie?" I ask. "Shh," she whispered in my ear. Blondie trailed her finger from my chest to my navel then she lightly pulled on pants around where my zipper was.

"I know you want me, Butch, why not just admit it," Blondie said looking down. "Admitting something that isn't real isn't really admitting it, it would be a lie" I state.

"You're just lying to yourself Butch you do want me" she counters looking up at me. Blondie is really testing me right now and I hate it. "Too bad you won't get the chance to do what you want to me" Blondie whispers in my ear then she walked back into her father's room. Should've seen that coming Blondie just wants to get into my head.

I can't give in or Mom would _murder_ me.

 **After** about a month Mom was home and back to her old self. I can't say the same for Mr.Utonium though he is still in a coma. Blondie is the same bitchy, bratty, unpredictable, and sorry to say it but sexy. In the past month, I have tried to stay away from Blondie at all times. I have also slept with Blossom more than twice she even broke up with that four-eyed boyfriend of hers. I don't really like Blossom in an intimate way but she's fine. I feel like Blondie is just messing with me when she gets bored because when she's not 'flirting' with me she's giving me a headache. And right now is exactly what she's doing.

"Are you ever going to get out of my room you're literally here all day" Blondie complained. "I'll be out in a minute Blondie" I reply as I channel surf.

"Liar you always say that, you're lucky I'm used to you being here because you'd be long gone by now," she says coming up behind me where I was sitting on the couch. "Yeah lucky me" I roll my eyes. "Don't you have that thing with Blossom shouldn't you be getting ready Butch" Blondie whispered in my ear. "Yeah so" I shrug.

"She hates when people are late to these type of things" she replies rubbing on my shoulders. "Like I care," I say. "What you don't like her?" Blondie asked then she begins to massage my shoulders. "Not how you think" I answer and look up at her.

" _Goo_ _d_ ," she says and backs away from me. I hate that Blonde whore she knows what she's doing to me.

"Well I have a job to get to bye asshole," Blondie says and leaves. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. Bubbles makes me nervous every time she gets near me and she knows it. I can't do anything with her because of my Mom but I can mess around.

Two can play at this game,

 _Blondie_


	3. That Love Thing

Blondies right I should get ready for whatever the redhead wants to do with me. I don't mind doing things with Blossom but I think she has the wrong idea about what we are.

And it's nothing.

We're literally nothing I just wanted sex plus Blossoms kinda clingy and it annoys me a little.

I can't just straight up tell her that she's clingy that'd be rude but I don't wanna lead her on that would only lead to chaos and tears. I _hate_ tears. Blondie would be mad at me if I play with her friends heart and when she's mad she does everything to make you miserable. I noticed that from the first time I met her. She's still doing it by flirting with me half of the time.

 _I am miserably attracted to her._

I can't even touch her mom has been watching me closely so I don't fuck it up again but it's hard since Blondie is teasing me.

"Butch" I heard someone say. I look over at the doorway to see Blossom staring at me. "Oh hey" I reply. Blossom was wearing a pink dress and her hair was half up and half down. "Come on we gotta go I texted you like 5 minutes ago," she says with a small smile.

"Yeah, I was just um thinking," I said standing up from the couch. "I just saw Bubbles leaving in her red car the one with the lights at the bottom" Blossom explained. I nod my head pretending I was interested in what she was saying.

"She also said something weird when I asked where you were" Blossom adds as she looks around the room. "What'd she say?" I asked getting curious.

"Ok so when I asked her she smiled and said in her room then I asked why but she replied with 'Wouldn't you like to know' and I am completely confused about that," she says. Blondies lucky Blossom doesn't think too much into stuff like this because if she did she would probably think we fucked or something.

"Don't be worried about it Blondie is just trying to mess with your head" I reassure her. "Yeah, she does that a lot I don't know why though" Blossom responds with a shrug.

"Blondies just Blondie but shouldn't we go," I say. "Oh right let's go" she states.

We went outside and got into Blossom's car. As we were leaving to get to the destination I couldn't stop thinking about Blondie. She is all I think about. Blondie has me hooked on her without even trying. Fucking Blonde whore.

"Butch are you okay," Blossom asked me also knocking me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine why?" I question. "You look upset and your hands are formed into a fist" she answers looking at me quickly but returns her focus to the road. I look down at my hands they were indeed 'formed into a fist' as she said. I relax my hands and take a deep breath, Blondie is doing this to me. That blonde is manipulative. "Is something bothering you?" Blossom asked and I just shrug my shoulders and look out the window. I hear Blossom sigh and the car slowed down. It seemed like we were at a red light I watch a lady tie her son's shoe on the sidewalk. The dad came over and gave his son a cup of water ice.

 _Lucky_

If I ever have a kid it'll be my first priority whether it's with someone I like or not. I know it won't be planned because I will never be ready for a child but if somehow I end up with one I will be there for them for the rest of my life.

I can just hope that I don't end up like my sorry excuse for a dad.

"We're here," Blossom said. I turned to look at her and she had a bright smile on. Why is she so happy? Blossom parked the car and then we got out.

I look around and there was like two restaurants side by side. One was called _Waves_ and the other was called _Devil_ _s Play_. I feel like I've been on this street before or something. Whatever, I shrug it off and follow Blossom inside one out of the two restaurants. The one called _Waves_.

"Welcome table for two" the hostess suggests and Blossom nods her head. She leads us to a corner table booth near where the bar was located.

The restaurant smells like women's lotion and liquor. What kind of combination is that?

"Butch, are you going to sit down" Blossom questioned and I noticed she was already in her side of the booth. I sit down on the opposite side of her. The lights in this restaurant were dim but still kinda bright. I don't know how to explain it "I want you to know that I'm paying for everything," Blossom said. "Wait no I can pay for half I'm not broke okay" I reply and Blossom just shook her head no.

"Can I at least leave the tip?" I ask. "Ok fine" she sighs. Then there was a crashing sound and everyone got silent. "Shit I told you not to give me anything heavy" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I looked over at the owner of the voice on the floor picking up pieces of glass. "Fuck" I whisper. There she was. She had the same outfit on as the Hostess so she clearly works here. This is seriously the job she was talking about earlier. I bet she loved it when she found out she could wear a small black skirt with a short sleeved button up top. God, she is everywhere I fucking go. "Bubbles are you okay?" some guy asked. "Yeah I'm fucking great" she replied, standing up. "I'll clean this up you just see if anyone is ready to order," he says giving her the notepad and pen that was in his hands. "What's going on over there?" Blossom asked looking at me. "Nothing important" I answer.

I look back over to Blondie and she was heading over here, sadly. I pick up a menu and look through it also trying to hide my face. "Can you order for me nothing looks that good?" I ask Blossom. "Sure".

"Ok ready to order" I heard Blondie ask sounding kinda irritated. "Bubbles you work here?" Blossom gasped.

"Oh look who it is the asshole and his little friend well my friend actually" Blondie teased, snatching the menu out of my hand.

"Damn Blonde" I mumble and look up at her.

This is the first time I noticed that her buttoned-up shirt wasn't really buttoned up all the way. Three of them on the top weren't buttoned I try my best to keep my eyes on hers. "So what do you two want," Blondie asked.

 _You_

I wish I could shut down all of these thoughts about that whore. "How about I surprise you" Blondie suggested. "Sure but can I get a pink lemonade," Blossom asked Blondie. "And you _Butch_?" my name rolled off her tongue and she bit her bottom lip looking at me. "Something with alcohol in it" I reply. Blondie smirks then she walked away I couldn't help but watch her until she was out of my view. "Did you know she worked here" Blossom whispered asking me a question. "Nope" I answer with a shrug.

I feel my phone vibrate letting me know that I have a text so I check it. It was from Blondie, of course, it was.

 ** _From Blondie_**

 _'If you want her to think that you're_

 _interested in her then don't look at other_

 _girls'_

 _To Blondie_

 _'Who said I was looking at other girls?'_

 ** _From Blondie_**

 _'You couldn't keep your eyes off me so if_

 _you want her to think you're interested in_

 _her don't look at me'_

 _To Blondie_

 _'Maybe I don't wanna look away'_

 ** _From Blondie_**

 _'I know you don't'_

 _To Blondie_

 _'Then I won't'_

I smirk then put my phone back in my pocket and look back at Blossom. She was just staring at the table while biting her bottom lip.

 _Blondie does it better_

"Are you and Bubbles close or... no" she asked keeping her eyes fixated on the table. "Ugh, god no I can't stand her" I frown. "How come, don't you guys spend time together" Blossom questioned. "We don't 'spend time together' Blondie and I might end up being **around** each other but we don't enjoy it" I explain.

"Oh ok," Blossom whispered. "Why are you asking about Bl--".

"Ok one pink lemonade and one strawberry margarita" Blondie interrupted putting the drinks on the table. Isn't that a drink girls usually like? "Ok don't complain asshole you weren't specific on what **not** to give you" Blondie smirked.

"Then give me something else" I shrug, crossing my arms. "Drink it, I'm sure you'll like it," Blondie says then walks away.

I sigh and pick the margarita up I then noticed the red lipstick mark that was recently left behind. My phone vibrates and it was a picture of that blonde whore. The picture was Blondie drinking out of the glass she just gave me.

 ** _From Blondie_**

 _'Have fun on your little date'_

 _To Blondie_

 _'Well played Blondie'_

 ** _From Blondie_**

 _'I know'_

 **Bubbles's P.O.V.**

I smile at my phone screen then I put it in my back pocket. "Bunny hurry up" I yell from the outside of the employee bathroom. "Coming" she yelled back.

The bathroom door opened and out came a purple-eyed brunette who people call Bunny. I met her at a club when I was 14 I wasn't supposed to be there and neither was she. She calls me her partner in crime. We have never committed one, I think, and Bunny is also a stripper. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"No reason really I'm just messing with my stepbrother" I reply. "The stepbrother Blossom seems to fancy?" Bunny smirked as she put her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I like to mess with his head and flirt with him sometimes" I shrug. "Ooh mess with his head even more by sending him a picture of you" she suggested. "I'm listening" I smirk. "It'll distract him and surprise him he definitely won't be able to stop thinking about you after that" Bunny explains. "After that, I'll have him wrapped around my finger" I state. "Just don't let him see too much let him see a little bit but enough to make him want more" she adds see this is why I'm friends with her.

"Do you like him?" she asked. "I hate him" I bluntly say. "You can still like him even if you hate him" Bunny rolls her eyes. "Ok then I hate him and I don't like him" I reply crossing my arms. "Or maybe you like him so much that you hate him" she inquired. "Hell no" I gag.

"Prove it then" Bunny shrugged. I know what Bunny means when she says 'Prove it' she wants me to give her an ok for her to 'make her move'. Bunny and I are too much alike so I know how her mind works and since we're alike we fight a lot. Bunny can have him for all I care. "You can have him he's not that attractive anyway" I finally say. "Well then go take your picture" she replied.

I go into the bathroom and shut the door. Bunny won't even like Butch if I don't she won't.

 **Butchs P.O.V.**

"So how's your mom?" Blossom asked. "She's fine" I answer shortly. "And Mr.Utonium?" She hinted. "Still hasn't woken up but if you want to know about him ask Blondie" I state. "Right sorry Bubbles just doesn't talk about him I never know when to worry" Blossom smiles with an almost sad look on her face.

"Blondie doesn't talk about him because she doesn't like the topic" I explain to her. "Yeah," Blossom says lowly. "Your food will be out in a minute," a brunette said to us.

"Oh hi, Bunny," Blossom greeted. "Hey Blossom and your Bubbles stepbrother right," she asked and I nod my head.

"She said you weren't that attractive but guess she was wrong people call me Bunny and you" she smiled. "Well people call me Butch but I've been also called an asshole, a bitch, and one time I was called not that attractive" I reply. "Wow, you know my Bubbles very well those were her exact words," Bunny says, surprised. "I just know whores like her" I mumble. "Well have fun you two oh and check your phone" she winked at me then left. Bunny kinda acts like Blondie must be why they're friends.

"If I knew Bunny worked here I wouldn't have picked this place" Blossom sighed and I turn to look at her kinda confused. "You don't like her or something?" I ask. "I really don't like her she tries to literally be you by stealing your friends and boyfriends just everything she even tries dressing like you" she explains.

"So she tried to steal your boyfriend" I question raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but she couldn't even keep her own" Blossom replies crossing her arms.

I take a deep breath still trying to understand all of this. "Bubbles stole Caleb from Bunny and she wasn't happy about it so Bunny wants to know how Bubbles could do that since she had him wrapped around her finger and now Bunny wants to be like Bubbles" Blossom adds.

"Wow," I whisper. Bunny is just trying to get revenge. I'm sure Blondie knows about this when it comes to her things Blondie will get it and keep it.

My phone vibrates for the third time today and I check it knowing it was Blondie but I did not know it was gonna be... this.

I look up at Blossom quickly then back to the picture of the almost naked Blonde on my phone screen.

Blondies underwear was red and I couldn't really see much of her face but I know it's her. "Um I'm gonna go outside for a minute I'll be right back," I say and walk outside quickly.

"Weren't enjoying yourself?" someone asked and I turned my head to see Bunny smoking a cigarette on my left.

"It's none of your business" I bluntly say. "Is it about the picture" Bunny blurted out. "Oh, she told you" I replied rolling my eyes. "I'm the one who put the idea in her head" she smirks. "Fucking whore," I say under my breath. "Bubbles is a kid why not play with the adults," Bunny says biting her bottom lip. "How old are you again?" I ask. "21" she answers. Seriously they are only like 4 years apart unless she's like 26 she can't say shit about being an adult. "I'm good" I reply. "She isn't even that pretty" Bunny rolls her eyes then throws her cigarette on the ground.

" _Pretty_ can't even explain how she looks" This bitch irks me. "Asshole you're blocking the doorway," Blondie says from behind me.

I turn around and look Blondie up and down she was now wearing a black dress and the left side of her hair was pushed behind her ear. "Done staring?" Blondie teases. "Can I talk to you?" I asked looking her in the eye. "Sure" she shrugs. I pull Blondie over to the sidewalk away from Bunny. "Why the hell would you—". "Send you a picture of me almost naked, seriously it isn't a big deal" Blondie cuts me off with a blank expression.

"Yes, and do you know what your 'friend' thinks of you," I ask. "She kinda hates me yeah" Blondie scoffs. "What the hell she basically called you ugly," I say yelling a little bit.

"You shouldn't be worried asshole" Blondie smiles biting her bottom lip.

 _I wanna bite her damn lip_

"You're staring again" she points out. I roll my eyes and grab her by her waist. "What the hell are you doing" Blondie gasps. "You know sending me that shit was cruel whore" I smirk. "Not like you'll do something about it" she rolls her eyes. "I won't" I raise my eyebrow.

Blondie just stared at me with a bored expression. "You don't wanna mess up our parent's relationship do you" Blondie shrugged.

 _Fuck their relationship_

I kiss Blondie and pull her even closer. "Look at what we got here" I hear a familiar voice say. I know who it is so I'm not gonna waste my time and look at him. "I told you about kissing me asshole" Blondie yelled pushing me. "Don't care" I shortly reply.

"And someone could see you two isn't she kinda famous or something," Brick says. "And Bunny is right around that damn corner" Blondie huffs. "Still don't fucking care" I sigh. "Well I do and I don't want you touching me" she crosses her arms. Wow at least her and mom can relate to something. "Can't be helped" I mumble. "Fuck it I'm going to get drunk have fun doing whatever you do asshole" Blondie rolls her eyes walking away. "Butch" Brick said. "What" I reply and look at him. "You can't get what you can't have okay" Brick finally says and walks past me. Dumbass I can get Blondie it would be bad if I did though.

 _Damn Blonde_

I walk back inside and sit back in my seat. "Are you okay?" Blossom asked concerned. "Mhm" I reply and I noticed that our food was on the table. Blondie probably served it then left.

After that, we ate and kept quiet. The whole meal cost about $150 Blossom paid for that and I tipped whatever guy picked up the check $250 just so Blossom knew that I wasn't broke.

As we walked outside I saw Blondie walking down the street with her cousin and her 'friend'.

 _I'm tempted to follow_

"You should follow her I learned a long time ago that it is not a good idea to leave her with Bunny" Blossom suggest. "Really" I question. I kinda already knew that but I'll just play dumb. "Yeah just keep an eye on her" Blossom says walking to her car. Wow, that was weird.

 **Bubbles's P.OV.**

Bunny, Buttercup, and me are walking down the street to some club Bunny found. "Where is this club anyway?" Buttercup asked aggravated. "Just around that corner down there" Bunny answered with a smile. When we got there Bunny went straight for the dance floor. Buttercup and I went to the bar for a drink first.

"So how's my Uncle" Buttercup asked turning her head towards me. "Nothing's changed" I reply. "Are you still playing with your stepbrother" she adds. "I don't know" I shrug my shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup questions. "I flipped out on him" I state and look the opposite direction. "He did something 'wrong' huh" Buttercup chuckles. "He kissed me and it kinda felt like..." I stopped myself from saying anymore because that topic is definitely not my favorite. "Oh I get it.." she sighs. "Yeah, so I'll just stop," I say lowly. "Never thought that there would be a day where you would back down from messing with a guy" Buttercup states. "Shut the hell up" I cross my arms and look back at her. "Are you being mature for once?" Buttercup asked raising her eyebrow with a small smirk. "You know you're not funny" I roll my eyes. "Wow your maturity lasted for like ten seconds," she says. "Shut the hell up" I repeat. "I was kidding Bubbles" Buttercup laughs. "Don't care," I say getting up from the leather-covered stool I was sitting on. " Come on Bubbles it was a joke" she laughed louder. "I'm gonna go join Bunny" I announce and leave the bar.

"Bunny," I say walking over to her. "Came to join me?" Bunny asked grabbing my arms. "Yeah Buttercup's being a bitch" I answer. "Well then dance" she giggles then let's go of me.

And we danced for a long time. My brain kinda shut down and all I did was dance but then I felt like someone was watching me. I stopped to look around and I caught a pair of emerald eyes in the corner of the room. I don't need a damn babysitter.

Whatever he can watch all he wants. I turn around to look for Bunny and she was dancing on some guy. Buttercup is probably still at the bar so, for now, I'm alone with my thoughts.

Then I felt a body being pressed against mine, hand around my waist, and the location of the other one is unknown for now. "Are you stalking me now?" I questioned. "Would you like it if I said yes" he answered. "What do you mean," I ask. "Knowing that you were on my mind every second of the damn day and that I'd come here just to watch you does that make you happy" he explains. "Interesting question" I smirk and turn around to him. "God I hate you" Butch mumbles. "I hate you even more" I reply.

"But"

"But what?"

"I am extremely attracted to you"

"Are you drunk?" I ask. "No, but I wish I was" Butch sighs. "That sounds like your problem," I say looking into his eyes. "Not exactly" he smirks. Butch then cups my cheek and trails his thumb on my bottom lip. "Are you trying to kiss me again," I said grabbing him by his wrist. "I'm asking for your permission this time" he states.

"That is so polite of you" I tease. "Can I, just once at least?" Butch asked giving me a weak smile. "Its just a kiss, no feelings behind it whatsoever ok" I answer. "Just a kiss" he whispered moving his head closer to mine.

Butch kissed me and soon after I kissed him back. It felt wrong but also right at the same time. What the hell does that even mean? I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands never really stayed in one place he kept trailing them on my body. Butch pulled at my dress hinting that he wanted it off but that'd be even more wrong than a kiss will ever be. Especially in this club that's gross as hell. He picked me up not breaking the kiss and he ran his nails on my back that was exposed because of this dress.

 _If Blossom saw us now, I wouldn't have a friend anymore_

Butch then broke the kiss and looked at me. "No feelings," he said. "No feelings" I repeat after him. Butch started kissing my neck roughly. Then the asshole went ahead and bit me. Does he seriously not care that we're in the middle of a public club? "Butch just a kiss," I say. He then stopped and looked at me like he was mad that I reminded him.

"I don't care if I had a car I would take you outsi—". "Butch" I stopped him from finishing his sentence. "What" he smirks. "Having sex with you is n—". Butch kissed me interrupting me.

"Having sex with you would be a present from god because maybe then I could forget about your perfect smile, your icy blue eyes, your long blonde hair, the way you bite your lip, just you period" Butch explains. "Woah" I utter. "Sad right" he jokes with a smirk. Butch lets me down with a sigh. "You're weird" I bluntly say. "Of course you'd say that" Butch rolled his eyes. "Seriously who remembers how someone bites their lip" I raise my left eyebrow. Butch looks at me with a blank expression then he looks away taking a deep breath. "I love you," he says and my eyes widened in surprise. "What" I reply. "I'm kidding Blondie I wanted to see how you'd react and that is exactly how I pictured your face" Butch explains. "I am so glad you said that you were kidding I was about to slap myself" I calm down. "I'll be leaving now" he announces.

"What if I said I loved you?" I smirk. "I would rather you not tell me that" Butch replied. "Why not, would you not like it," I ask. "The opposite actually" he mumbled. "Good to know" I smirk. "Not that I want you to love me it's just better than you hating me" Butch corrects himself.

"I don't fall in 'love' anyway I think love is fake," I say. "Someone hurt you?" he questioned. "My mother" I shrug looking away from him. "Oh".

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" I ask. "Yeah" Butch replied. " I won't hold you up then _Butch_ " I smile biting my bottom lip.

Butch grabbed me again and he stared at my lip. "You're supposed to be leaving" I point out. "I **am** leaving," he says putting his forehead on mine. Butch held my face in both of his hands then he quickly kissed me. "Please don't bite your lip" Butch whispers to me. "I can't promise that I won't" I whisper back. "Great," he says sarcastically. "Why does that bother you," I asked. "I said I was attracted to you" Butch responded. "So it turns you on" I smile teasing him a bit. "Why am I even still here" he huffs as he ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah," I say quietly. "Well I'm getting the fuck out of here" Butch sighed. This got awkward really quick. "Righ—" Butch kisses me before I could say any more. "Seriously you have to stop doing that" I frown. "Shut up Blondie" he bluntly replied. "Asshole" I insult. Butch smirked at me then started to walk away.

"Bubbles" someone called. I turn around and see Buttercup "How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously. "Not that long but on my way over here I did witness you kissing your stepbrother" Buttercup answers. "Please don't tell Blossom she would kill me" I plead. "I would never tell her that, it's none of my business" she reassured me and I take a deep breath to calm myself down. "Thank you" I reply.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Buttercup questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Hell to the fucking no" I gag. "But you—, never mind I don't care" she sighs. "Why are you guys talking in the middle of a dance floor" Bunny walked over. "No reason in particular" Buttercup shrugs.

"Then dance" Bunny smiles. "I'm good your definition of dance is nothing I wanna be involved in" Buttercup explains while cringing. "Are you using big words to confuse me?" Bunny asked. "What, if you're talking about me saying involved that is not a big word" Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Just say you don't wanna be a part of it," Bunny says. "Why say that when I can use one word for it" Buttercup argues. "If you're saying it to me I don't know what you're talking about" Bunny scoffs.

Buttercup and Bunny don't usually fight but when they do it's usually about something dumb like this. "Alright shut the hell up" I order.

They both look at me at the same time with a mad expression. "You know what I'm not gonna get in the middle of this so I'm gonna get more drinks," I say then make my way to the bar. "What would you like this time," the bartender asked. "Nothing yet" I respond. "Lonely night," the guy next to me says. "Well not really" I answer and turn towards him. He had tan skin and light brown hair with dark black looking eyes. "Then what are you doing at the bar with that look on your face," he asked. "I have a look on my face" I question raising my eyebrow.

"You look kinda bored or like you've been dumped by the love of your life and you're here to numb the pain" he answers. "I'm not bored and I don't do that 'love' thing" I roll my eyes. " Could've fooled me" the guy shrugs. "Right" I lowly scoff.

"What's your name I've never seen you here before?" he asked. "Its Bubbles and I'm here with a friend her names Bunny" I answer. "Oh, your Bunny's friend," he says then he clears his throat. "And who the hell are you" I snap. "I'm Tristan your friend's ex-boyfriend" he replies. "Hm Bunny doesn't do boyfriends," I say to myself. "She talked about you a lot" Tristan adds. "If you're gonna tell me she hates me I already know" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah she talked a lot of shit" he sighs. "Whatever I'm leaving if someone asks tell them you don't know who I am" I explain.

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

I walked to Ted's bar after I left the club. Ted was surprised to see me because he really hasn't seen me since the time I came here with Blondie.

"How come you haven't come here in a while is your blonde friend keeping you busy" Ted teased me with a smile. "Pretty much" I shrug. "Are you fighting?" he asked. "Not at the moment" I respond. "Well something is wrong if it wasn't you wouldn't be looking completely depressed," Ted says raising one of his eyebrows. "I swear its nothing" I confirm. "Is it at least about your friend" he sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "Nothings wrong," I say lowly. "Did you get her pregnant" Ted blurts out.

"Oh my gosh no what the hell" I reply. "Good" Ted smirks as he mixes some guys drink I haven't even touched mine. "We haven't even slept together," I say rolling my eyes. "Oh you like her that much huh?" he teases again. I roll my eyes again and cross my arms. "Never thought of the day you would catch feelings for a girl," Ted says. "Seriously" I scoff. "Did you tell her how you feel" he questions handing someone a glass.

"Oh my gosh please stop" I laugh with barely any humor behind it. "Don't you think your girlfriend should know you love her very much" Ted hints. I look at him with a questionable stare.

 _Of course, he thinks Blondie and I are dating_

"Ted Blondie—". "Blondie what?" someone behind me says and I turn around to see _her_.

"And there she is," Ted says.

 **Blossoms P.O.V.**

After I told Butch to go keep an eye on Bubbles I sat in my car for a while just thinking but then a guy that worked at the restaurant gave me a phone saying I left it. I didn't lose my phone so it must've been Butch's phone. I obviously can't call him and if I called Bubbles she would tell me I am wasting her time. I can ask around though.

 **Butchs P.O.V.**

Blondie sat down next to me and avoided looking at me. "Why are you here?" I bluntly ask. "There was this guy he—".

"Did he do something to you because if he did I'd—". "For one shut the hell up and two no let me finish my damn sentence" Blondie almost yelled. "Go ahead" I mumble. "The guy I was talking about only annoyed me he claimed he was Bunny's ex" she explains. "That's why you're here?" I question.

"Not entirely" Blondie responds. "Can you look at me it's kinda hard talking to you when you're not looking at me Blondie" I request of her. Blondie turns her head to looks at me directly. Her eyes traveled around after that a little then finally she looked me in the eye and stayed like that. "Happy" she smartly replied while rolling her eyes. I smirk at her and pull her stool closer towards me. "Butch?" Blondie nervously said. "Hm," I answer. "Why is their less space between us," she asked.

"Why was there ever any?" I ask back. Blondie opened her mouth then shortly after she closed it and started biting her lower lip. I couldn't resist it so I kissed her. It took Blondie awhile to respond but she kissed me back in the end.

"You know you can't just kiss people like that" Blondie pouts. "Oh right you're in your perfect relationship with your perfect boyfriend" I roll my eyes.

"Like that ever stopped you" Blondie mumbled. "Say something?" I ask. Blondie shook her head no and looked away. "You said you aren't cheating if there aren't feelings attached and if it's just a kiss, plus you being in a relationship never stopped you from flirting with me" I point out. Blondie shoots me a look as she crosses her arms and legs. "What about just sex though?" I hint and her eyes widened surprised by my question. "Butch no our par--" I kiss Blondie so she would stop talking. "I don't care about them" I reply knowing she was saying something about our parents. "But we're st--" I kiss her again. "Still don't care," I said. "Are you done?" Blondie asked annoyed. "Depends if you're going to talk about how this sexual tension is wrong in so many ways" I answer.

"That's what you're calling this" she sighs. "That's what it is" I respond. "No, it's not" Blondie denies. "If you sleep with me it might be ov—".

"No I am not sleeping with you" she interrupted me. "Why not" I shrug. "You don't need to sleep with me go sleep with Blossom" Blondie scoffs. "She is not what I crave" I whisper in Blondies ear. "I didn't want to know that asshole nor did I need to," she says. "I honestly think you did need to know" I claim grabbing onto her thigh. "Is sex the only thing you think about?" Blondie asked. " Not usually but currently yes" I replied. "If your hand goes any further I'm gonna kick you in your throat," she says.

"Bite me" I smirk. "Considering what you did to my neck I should" Blondie responded as she pointed at the right side of her neck where a bite mark was located. "Oh, I did that" I joke then I take my hand off her thigh and I touch the bite mark.

"Yeah you did that, what the hell am I supposed to tell people 'my step-brother and I were making out and he fucking bit me' is that what I'm supposed to tell them" Blondie growls. "Tell them whatever you want Blondie" I shrug still studying the bite mark. "I can't tell people it was my boyfriend because he doesn't **_bite_** people" she rants. "So you want them to know the truth" I question. "Would you want your mother to know the truth?" Blondie says back. I finally look at her and I don't say anything yet I just stare at her. "She'd buy a pit bull and let it eat me alive" I sigh. "If my father found out he'd be really disappointed in me" Blondie replies with a sad look on her face. "Why do you call him father," I ask.

"Because my mother didn't like me calling him anything else I think she thought that she wanted a perfect rich family like in the stories but then she noticed she didn't and left" Blondie explains. "If she didn't leave, you wouldn't be where you were right now," I say.

Blondie bites her lip and places her right hand on the back of my neck. Then I pull her onto my lap "Not here" Blondie whispers loud enough for me to hear. "Shh".

I kissed her and she immediately kissed back. "You don't take no for an answer huh," Blondie says. I smile at her and I take my left hand and run it through her hair. "I can't help it" I reply.

Blondie takes her other hand and plants it where my shirt ended. I looked at her hand then I looked into her eyes. "God you're beautiful" I blurt and this time Blondie kissed me first. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and we made out for around five minutes. When our lips finally part Blondie and I looked at each other, breathing heavily. "I thought you said not here" I tease. " _I can't help it_ " she teased back. I put my forehead against hers as I laughed a bit.

"I'm about to ask you to do something for me so can you just do it it's nothing bad" Blondie nervously said. "Sure I guess" I reply. "Remember when you said you loved me," she asked. "Yeah," I say.

 _What is this about?_

"I know you didn't mean it but can you say it again please?" Blondie pleaded. I open my mouth about to say something but then I close it back up. "It's weird but I—".

"I love you"

Blondie bit her bottom lip then shortly after she embraced me tightly.

 _Seriously who hurt her?_

"I'm sorry" she whispered lightly in my ear. "For what" I inquire. "Making you say that to me" Blondie responds she sounded sad again. "It's fine Blondie... but why" Blondie holds me a little tighter. "I've never heard someone say it directly to me before I don't know it sounds kinda--" Blondie stops herself from finishing her sentence. "It sounds nice right," I say for her. "Yeah" she sighed.

"I love you"

I wrap my arms around Blondie, returning her hug. "Young love at its finest" Ted says out of nowhere.

"Seriously go away" I roll my eyes. "Ok fine" Ted retreated back to whatever he was doing and wherever he was. "I'm gonna go for a walk" Blondie announces. "Then I'm coming with you" I state. "I don't need a damn babysitter" she growled and got up. "You do need one who knows what you'll do on this so-called walk" I argue, getting up as well. "It's just a walk asshole" Blondie stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms childishly. Why is she always so overly stubborn?

"How about we head home" I suggest. "I don't wanna go back there right now and I can't if you're there" she looks over at the door, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hate me that much huh" I question. "It's not that" Blondies gaze returns to me but then she looks back at the door. "Then what" I pry. "We can't even be in public with each other so what does that compare to being alone with each other" she replied with. "Are you afraid of the idea of us-". "I'm more afraid of what happens after sex.." I take a deep breath then open my mouth to say something but Blondie cut me off. "This isn't gonna go away after it I know it won't" she adds.

I step towards Blondie and I hold her face with both of my hands. "After it, we'd choose what would happen next" I explain. "But its gonna be awkward and our parents are still married" Blondie responds then she grabbed both of my wrists. "Can you stop talking about them I don't wanna hear how wrong this is" I beg. "The truth hurts ok it'll still be awkward after even if they weren't married" she states.

"What would you like me to do then, leave after and move on" Blondie looked at me like she was surprised I even said that. "The bad thing is I don't even want you to leave" she utters.

"Good because I wasn't being serious" I smirk and after that, we kissed. "You wouldn't be able to move on anyway" Blondie taunted with a small smirk. "Alright, shortie lets go for that walk" I roll my eyes. "I still don't understand why you're going with me," she says. "Because it's dark and people around here go crazy when it's dark outside" I explain as I grab her hand and start walking towards the door.

"You don't think I can defend myself" Blondie scoffs. "What" I reply. "So you don't trust me huh" she accused of me and I stop walking to look at her. "No, it's the people out there, they're the ones I don't trust" I clarified.

"Asshole" Blondie mumbles. "Whore" I roll my eyes, annoyed. "I told you to stop calling me that my name's Bubbles" she looks at me with a mad expression, she'll be fine. "Do you wanna go on this walk or not **Blondie** " I reply.

"You know you're not gonna get a girl if you're bossing people around" Blondie remarks. "I got you don't I" I state as a smirk formed on my face. A blush plastered Blondies cheeks and her eyes widened at my statement. "No you don't" she denied while shaking her head. "If I don't then why are you here," I say, challenging her words. "I am not yours" Blondie argues and she turned me around then grabbed my shirt collar pulling me towards her. "We'll see" I mumble. "I'm the one who has you though" she whispered in my ear softly and seductively. "You sure do" I whisper back in her ear. Blondie jumped a little and stayed quiet.

 _Speechless_

Then Blondie let go of my shirt letting me back up. Her face was red and she was biting on her lower lip. I stare at her lip as she bit down on it.

 _She seriously doesn't know what that does to me_

"Come on Blondie" I order. Blondie grabs my hand and I froze for a bit but then I walked outside with Blondie. The town was pretty loud tonight I could hear car horns, sirens, laughing and yelling. There was a small breeze and when it hit Blondie and me she got closer to me. "Cold huh," I say softly. "It's fucking freezing" she replied. "No one told you to wear that fucking dress" I shrug, taking a deep breath.

"Rude ass" Blondie scoffed as she let go of my hand. I look over at her and she had her arms crossed.

I grabbed her hand undoing her folded arms "Don't let go". "Why not" she pouts. "I told you people out here are crazy" I explain, looking around. "How do you know?" Blondie asked. "I grew up here, remember" I answer.

We started walking down the street awhile after. "Have you ever stole something" Blondie questioned, curiously. "Yeah me and Brick used to steal a bunch of stuff from the corner stores" I respond. "Money?" she pried. "Still do" I shrug. I didn't mind her asking questions but then she said "Have you ever killed someone". I clear my throat, hesitating to answer the question. "Why do you wanna know that". "It's just a question I wouldn't care if you did" Blondie added. "Ask me something else," I imply. "Do you own a gun" she simply asked me. "Three" I sigh. "Ok, when did you get your motorcycle," Blondie asked. "I was thirteen I think, someone stole it for me as a birthday present" I explain.

"Ok now you ask me questions," Blondie says. "Huh?" I raise an eyebrow. "I asked you about five questions now your turn to ask five" she replied. "Right," I say under my breath. "Have you ever committed a crime" I query her. "Don't think so" Blondie answered.

"Ever gotten pregnant" I sighed, highly uninterested in the answer. "Yes". "By who," I ask. "My boyfriend duh" she scoffed. "What happened to the baby," I ask. "I didn't kill it if that's what you're asking they decided they didn't want me as a mother" Blondie takes a deep breath and her grip on my hand becomes tighter. "They?" I questioned.

 _What does she mean by they?_

"It happened more than once that's why I don't have sex with Caleb" Blondie explains as she looks up into the night sky.

"There are things called protection" I bluntly reply. "Been there done that" she rolls her eyes. "Birth control" I suggest. "Father says it ruins your body which I don't get," Blondie says with a small shrug of her shoulders. "It hasn't happened before though it's only with him" she adds. "Well if it doesn't happen with other people then your boyfriend is the problem," I say. "Whatever" Blondie pouts. "Break up with him already" I mumble. "Shut the hell up" she scoffs snatching her hand away from mine. "I said don't let go" I growl grabbing her hand with force. "Fuck you" Blondie almost yelled. "Fuck you," I said. Damn Blonde Whore.

"Where are we even going?" Blondie asked. "A store" I reply than I take a deep breath to calm myself down. "What store?". I sigh and roll my eyes "Just enjoy the walk".

"Asshole"

"Blonde whore"

Minutes later we got to the store I was taking her too. It was a clothing store one you can find clothes for a decent price. "This is where you wanted to take me," Blondie says with a 'seriously' expression. "Don't look too happy" I sarcastically replied. Blondie looked at me then she quickly looked away with a 'Hmph'. "We're getting you a coat" I simply say. "I don't want anything from here I can't people like me shouldn't—" I kissed Blondie quickly before she could say anything else. "You can't kiss people like that" she protested. "What the hell was I supposed to do when you keep talking and talking," I say mimicking a person talking with my hand. "Maybe just listen" Blondie yelled as she put her hands on her hips. "I don't wanna hear any of that shit" I growl. "How would you like it if I kissed you to shut you up huh" she scoffed balling her hands into a fist. "I'd actually like th—" Blondie grabbed me by my collar and pressed her lips onto mine. "There asshole that's how it feels," Blondie says. "I have no problem with it" I shrug. "You're a bitch" she uttered. "Don't care" I reply. "And an asshole". "Don't care" I repeat myself. "And I fucking hate you" "I don't care," I say for the third time. Blondie stared at me and her breathing pattern sped up a little. "If you're done with th—" before I could finish Blondie backhanded me. "What the hell was that for you just knocked my soul out of my bo—" then she kissed me. I grabbed her by her waist and kissed her back.

I felt people walking by staring at us. They are probably thinking 'who slaps someone then kisses them' or 'wow he has his hands full' or even 'why the hell are they kissing on a sidewalk out in the open'. Two of those are what I was thinking but fuck it. Fuck the people, fuck their opinion. I don't care. My only focus is this crazy ass blonde in front of me.

"This still doesn't mean I'm going in that store" Blondie made clear. "Yeah, you are" I counter. "Convince me then" she smiles playfully. "I love you," I say. "You're only saying that because you know I wanna hear it," Blondie said. "Worth a shot" I shrug as a smile formed on my face. "I didn't say it didn't work though," she says biting her bottom lip. "So you won't argue anymore?" I question. Blondie shakes her head no and kept that playful smile on her face "I'll just complain a lot". "Great".


	4. Once A Scorpion Always A Scorpion

Blondie and I finally went inside the store. She picked out three coats for herself and since the dressing rooms were the only place with mirrors that's where we went. We both went inside the changing room because I don't wanna look lonely or like the patient boyfriend. I'm not patient or her boyfriend.

"Alright hurry up we don't have all day," I said while yawning. I sat down and Blondie turned to me with a smile on her face.

I'm fucked

"Aww is Butch tired" she teased. "Shut up and Hurry up" I reply, slowly. "But you're tired," Blondie says. "I'll be fine" I shrug and Blondie walked over to me then sat on my lap facing me. "If I had my car you could have taken a nap but I don't so all I can do is wake you up" she whispered in my ear.

"What are you gonna do to wake me up then" I question. "Something you'd like" she responds. "How do you know I'd like it?" I ask and Blondie bites her bottom lip then she winks at me.

If this is a trick and she's gonna slap me again then I'm gonna let her freeze to death

 **Bubbles's P.O.V.**

Butch looked at me with a blank expression but I can tell he's waiting for me to do something. "You're getting impatient, aren't you?" I ask. "How do you know that" he questions. "I see it in your eyes" I answer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Then stop making me wait" he states then kisses me. Soon after he started kissing my neck and I bit down on my lip. "Awake yet" I smirk.

He didn't reply and I doubt he wanted to. He didn't need to anyway the answer is obvious. Butch began to take my dress off I wasn't gonna stop him, but I'm still not gonna have sex with him. Plus leading him on will make him mad and that will surely wake him up, not that he isn't already.

Playing with him is pretty fun though. Butch scans my body then takes a deep breath. "Take a picture it'll last longer" I tease. "I already have one remember" he teased back.

"But this one would be different you'll be the one taking it" I counter and Butch rolls his eyes. "Shut up" he orders then presses his lips onto mine. I felt Butch bite my bottom lip lightly. I tug at the bottom of his shirt as my other arm was still wrapped around his neck. "Want it off?" Butch asked, with a smirk. I nod my head in response, he removed his shirt and threw it somewhere. I trail my index finger across his chest I've seen him shirtless before but I've never really looked at his upper body like this. He had scars on his chest. How did he get them? "Take a picture it'll last longer" Butch snickered. "I left my phone in my car so no point" I shrug. "Take a mental one I did, I always do," he says the last part lowly almost whispering it. "Weirdo," I say giving him a smile and he rolls his eyes. "You're annoying" Butch replies. I wink at him and I get up off of him.

I turn away from Butch then look at him through the mirror. He looked highly confused but then he smirked looking back at me through the mirror. "If you're thinking of doing some—" before I could finish speaking Butch grabbed me and sat me back down on his lap. "Butch" I whine.

"Hm," he responds. "I believe it's time to leave" I state. "You told me to hurry up in the first place and I'm sure other people wanna come in here". "No ones coming in here," Butch says. "But—" I stopped talking when I felt Butch wrap his fingers around my neck and lick my shoulder. "We should leave Butch" he didn't listen he only started to lightly kiss my shoulder. "Where are we going if we leave here?" he questions. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "We can't go home right so where would we go" Butch explains. "Anywhere with open doors and a lot of people" I answer. "I wouldn't care if people were around I didn't before so why should I now" he scoffed. "That's disgusting," I say and Butch laughed a little, then he took his hand off of my neck and proceeded to kiss my shoulder.

"We can't stay here forever you know" I state and I felt his teeth make their mark on my neck. "Gentle Butch" I winced and he bit down harder doing the exact opposite of what I said. "Butch". He finally stopped biting my neck but then he kissed the spot he bit. "Asshole" I curse. "Wanna keep walking around then" Butch suggested. "Sure" I shortly replied.

"Get dressed" he ordered, letting me go. "Well, I wasn't gonna walk out there like this" I mumble as I get up. "What was that" Butch questioned. "Nothing at all," I say turning towards him.

"Sounded like something" he smirked. "Nope" I shake my head denying it. "Wanna bet". "What's your price _Butch_ ," I asked.

"It's not money related," he said when he stood up. "Is it sexual" I bluntly ask with a raise of my eyebrow. "No" Butch replied lightly laughing. "Then what?" I sigh then he looked at me with a smirk and took a step towards me but I took one backward. "Why are you backing away?" He questions taking another step forwards. "I'm keeping my guard up you're a very unpredictable man Butch" I respond biting my bottom lip as I take a step backward. Butch groaned as I took another step back but then I felt the cold wall of the dressing room come in contact with my body. He slammed his hands on the wall behind me, trapping me. "Your life" Butch finally said. "You sure you want it, I don't want it myself" I explained. "Bet or no bet Blondie," he said. "Bet".

"You're life's mine I know for a fact that you said something" Butch states. "Prove it," I say, challenging him. "It sounded like this 'Well I wasn't gonna walk out there like this' did I get it correct," he says. "Aww, you listen" I teased, winking at him. "Don't play Blondie I own you" Butch growled then he licked his lips as he stared into my eyes.

"It's all fun and games Butch" I smirk. "You are a toxic cold-hearted whore" he whispered in my ear. "But?" I hint. "But I love it" Butch states as he picked me up holding me with one arm while the other is still on the wall.

"You're rough" I claim "I like it". "You like it?" he questioned staring back at me with playful eyes. "I love it" I state. "Baby I'll show you how rough I can be" Butch almost purred. "Baby huh? That's a new one Asshole" I say. "I'll call you whatever you want me to Blondie" he responds with. "Just like a puppy huh, obedient" I taunt. "I'm not a puppy" Butch argues, gritting his teeth a little as he said it. "Then what are you," I ask. "A dog". "Ok puppy show me," I say as I place my hands onto his shoulders. Butch looked down then back at me with a stern, blank stare "This all apart of your game isn't it?". "A game of lust" I confirm.

"I don't think I like that game," Butch says. "Once you play you can't back out puppy" I reply. "Alright then say it" he orders. "Say what, what do you want me to say," I ask, acting like I don't know what he's talking about. "You know Blondie, it's all apart of the game" Butch explains. "I love you" I finally say.

"Obedient" he mocked. "Just for you baby, just for you" then I kissed him. Butch kissed back almost immediately "Puppy" I whisper. "We seriously spent too much time in here" Butch sighed. "You're worrying about that now you're the one who refused to leave," I say while staring at his mouth. "We should go, people must be worried about you" he rolled his eyes with a small smile. "You know no one is worried about me right now" I reply. "Stop looking at the world that way people care and they're gonna care even more if you let them" Butch attempted to convince me. "How do you look at the world then?" I ask, curious. "You'll find out sooner or later" he answered. "What, you're not gonna tell me" I pout. "That's apart of the game" Butch smirks. "Mysterious" I tease and he puts his forehead on mine. "Unbelievable" he teased back. "I like this game" I state. "Ok come on beautiful" Butch ordered and he put me down. "Fine" I whisper.

 **Blossoms P.O.V.**

Most people said they apparently saw Butch at some bar and others said he was walking with some girl. I looked up 'Bars around me' to find out that there is only one official bar the others are apart of clubs or restaurants.

On my way there I noticed that people are more violent around here. I witnessed two people getting jumped and two fights. When I got to the bar I went to the bartender. "Uh excuse me" I politely say. The bartender immediately turned around to face me with a bright smile on his face. "What would you like?" he asked. I shake my head "No, I'm just here to ask if you saw someone" I explain. "You the police or something" he joked and I shake my head no again. "I just want to return something to them" I reply. "Ok what does this person look like," he asked with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Male, black hair, and green eyes" I answer. "Oh Butch, he was here some time ago with his girlfriend," he says looking over at one of the bar stools.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah blonde he's been here with her before he hasn't come here without her" he responds with.

Blonde?

"Blue eyes right," I ask and he nodded his head. "I don't know where he is now but if you find him tell him to come back and pay for his drink," he says. I reach into my purse and pull out a twenty dollar bill "Will this be enough" I smile holding it out for him to take. "I can't let you do that Butch would never let you do that" he refused. "Yeah I know just don't tell him I don't think he'll remember if you don't tell him," I say then I put the twenty dollar bill on the table. "Goodbye" and I walk out. If that bartender is correct then if I find Bubbles I will find Butch. I expected them to be together because I told Butch to follow her but now I'm confused.

Completely

 **Butchs P.O.V.**

I bought Blondie the coat she chose and she refused to put it on because it smelt like 'cheap store clothes' to her. I had to force it on her.

Currently, we're walking down the street. Actually, I'm walking she's stomping and pouting.

"Dumbass, stupid ass-". "Blondie seriously shut up" I demand. "You shut up, stupid bitch," she said, mumbling the last part loud enough for me to hear. "Don't call me a bitch, bitch," I say as I rolled my eyes. "You're the bitch I said I didn't want to wear the stupid coat" Blondie yelled. "But you're the one who picked it out," I said.

"Actually I said this was the most decent one I didn't say 'oh yeah I really like this one, please buy it for me' Asshole" Blondie explained and she stopped walking. I stop walking and turn around to her "Keep walking" I order.

"I'm not taking orders from you" Blondie scoffed crossing her arms. "I don't feel like arguing with you right now so fine don't walk I'll leave you here you're gonna get robbed" I uttered then I turn the other way and proceed to walk. I hate that damn woman. I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I put my hand on the back of my head where I was struck. Then I look down at the ground to see what it was. I saw a heel, of fucking course, she threw her damn heel at me. "I will beat your ass Blondie throw another damn thing at me I fucking dare you whore" I yell and Blondie started taking off her other heel. "Blondie wait," I sigh but she went and threw it at me anyway.

I ducked before it could hit me though. "You know what I'm taking these because we both know I could sell them and get a lot off of it," I say as I pick up her shoes from off of the ground. "Give me my damn shoes" Blondie yelled. I signal her to come here "Come get 'em". "I don't wanna play right now give me my shoe bitch" she replied. I don't say anything I just stay silent, waiting.

"Butch" Blondie whined. "Come here" I wink at her. "The sidewalk is hurting my feet come on," she says. "Come here" I repeat, biting my bottom lip.

Blondie fought back a smile and she walked over to me. I grab her by her waist with my left arm as I hold her shoes in the other "Was that so hard" I tease. "I'm just here to get my shoes" she whispered and snatched her heels out of my hand. "Are you mad at me Blondie?" I ask with a smirk. "Making me walk on this filthy sidewalk with nothing on my feet hell yeah I'm mad" Blondie replied. "If you didn't throw those at me then I wouldn't have made you walk without shoes on" I bluntly state. Blondie pushes me off of her and put her heels back on "Shut up". "One day you're gonna throw your shoes at the wrong person," I say, grabbing her hand pulling her closer. Blondie was caught off guard so she almost fell. "I hate you" she mumbled. "Aww, I thought you loved me" I playfully pouted. "Same difference" Blondie sighed "And you can't say shit about love you made me walk without shoes on that isn't love". "You deserved that," I say.

"Asshole" she nearly growled. "You threw them that isn't love either" I counter. Blondie grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me "You deserved that to" she scoffed. "I like it when you're mad it makes me--". " You're disgusting," Blondie says cutting me off.

I smiled at her and she rolled her eyed. "You hungry?" I ask. "No" she shortly replied. "Thirsty?" I suggest. "A little" Blondie shrugged "Are you trying to ask me on 'a date' or something?".

" Do I look like I take girls on dates" I smirk. "Definitely not" she mumbled and she looked away from me.

"But if you wanna call this a date go ahead," I say, lowly. Blondies face lit up and she put her hand on my shoulder. "So you want it to be a date" Blondie intertwined her fingers with mine with the hand I had. "I didn't say that" I state. "But you said--". " I know what I said Blondie and I wouldn't call this a date but if you want to as I said go ahead" I corrected her. "Don't turn it around Asshole its whatever you want, show me your world and I'll show you mine," Blondie says. "You sure about that my world is filled with criminals, gangs, and killers" I question. "And mine is filled with crazy ass rich people, dumbass rich people, and secrets" she challenges, biting her lip. "Ok then". " Now lead the way, _Butch_ " Blondie purrs. "We're not going anywhere special ok just a small store" I explain. "It doesn't matter where we go as long as it's not some damn crack house or--". "Hey I would never take you to 'some damn crack house' and I don't know of any" I made clear. "That's a lie" Blondie mumbled. "You know what let's go," I say taking a deep breath. Blondie laughs at me and she backs up, letting go of my hand. "Don't be upset I'm kidding" she smirked, winking at me. "You're sending me mixed signals here" I state. Then Blondie grabbed my hand "That's what I do Butch".

I roll my eyes and start walking again. "Butch," she said. "What," I ask. There was silence between us for a while "Nevermind" Blondie finally said. "If you have something to say just say it Blondie" I replied. "Shut up" she mumbled.

 _Why am I even here_

 _with her_

"Blondie" I called. "Yeah" she answers. "Nevermind" I smirked. "Bitch" she mumbled. "I told you not to call me that," I say. "Oh well" Blondie brushed off. "I'll still leave your ass" I state and her grip on my hand tightens "I'm kidding" I sigh. "Good" she whispers.

She'd most likely throw her shoe at me

if I tried anyway

Then it went quiet. I hate this silence "You know I've never really been on a date before" Blondie says. "Don't you go with your perfect boyfriend?" I question and I hear her take a deep breath. "He might call them dates but I call them boring dinners in expensive ass restaurants" she answered. "Boring huh" I state. "He always wants to talk about my day and the point of dates is to forget and enjoy the time you have together" Blondie explained. "Do you enjoy your time with me" I teased and Blondie lightly laughed. "No" she bluntly stated.

 _Liar_

"If you didn't you wouldn't be here," I remark. I look at Blondie from the corner of my eye and she had a smirk on her face. "Smart," she says. "I try" I shrug. "You know what I wanna do right now?" Blondie said softly. "Enlighten me" I reply. "I wanna take a hot shower," she answered slowly. "Are you trying to fuck with me right now?" I asked. "A little why". "Unless you want me to do something you won't like then don't" I explained as I ran my hand through my hair. "No, I will like it I just won't agree with it" Blondie purred. "Seriously couldn't you have waited until we were inside anywhere other than while we're walking down the street," I say. "Yeah I could have waited but it's always funny to see you try to hold yourself back" she taunts.

"Won't be funny when we're actually alone," I said. "What are you gonna do bite me again because they hurt like hell and my neck is sore" Blondie explained as she touched her neck with her free hand. "Really I don't feel any pain" I smirk. "You're not funny" she mumbled.

"You'll be fine I didn't bite you that hard" I state. "Did I?". " Yeah dumbass" Blondie almost yelled. "Ok calm down Blondie," I say then put my arm around her. "I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear. "Oh really," she mumbled. "Forgive me?" I asked and I lightly bit her earlobe. "No" Blondie crossed her arms childishly. "Please baby" I plead. "No" she repeats herself. "I love you," I said. "Ok puppy only if you stop begging" Blondie sighed. "I wanna hear you say it" I shrug as I looked up into the sky. "Say what," she asked. "You forgive me" I reply. "I don't wanna play right now" Blondie pouted. "Once you play you can't back out" I restate her words. "Puppy" she scoffed. "Say it" I order, looking at her. "I forgive you" Blondie finally said then she looked at me with those beautiful icy blue eyes of hers. "Are you gonna kiss me or not," she says. "I didn't know you wanted me to" I chuckled. "Well, I do" Blondie rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna make you wait for it". "Asshole" she mumbled then looked away from me and I kissed the side of her head quickly. "That wasn't a kiss," Blondie remarked, clearly upset. "Just wait" I whispered. Blondies the one who told me to stop kissing her in public so she can't be mad.

"What time is it," she asked. I reach for my phone in my back pocket and it wasn't there so I checked the other one and it also wasn't there either. I checked my front pockets but still no phone. Blondie doesn't have hers so we're phoneless. "I don't know" I answered. "Didn't check?" Blondie questions.

"I don't have my phone I thought I did but guess not"

"Great"

"Isn't it"

Minutes passed and Blondie and I finally got to the store. We went inside and Blondie looked around and studied everything.

As Always

I took her to the back where the bottled drinks were. I grabbed myself a water and Blondie stared at me. "Can I help you with something" I smirk at her. She didn't say anything she just kept staring.

Then Blondie grabbed my shirt collar and kissed me. I ran my hand through her hair with my free hand. "I don't like to wait," she said in between kisses. "I don't either" I reply. "Then why make us both wait huh puppy?" Blondie questioned. "Don't call me a puppy," I say grabbing her hair tighter. "Yes sir" she smiled, biting her lower lip. "Go and criticize the store or something," I say letting her go. "This store, full of cavities?" Blondie stated picking up a bag of gummy bears. "Yeah just go somewhere else and do it around that isle or something" I respond with, pointing at an isle. Blondie winks at me then walks off.

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

 _"Is he in there?" I asked. "Yes, boss but he's with a girl". "The one he grew up with?" I questioned. "No this ones a blondie"._

 _Thought he didn't like blondes_

 _"Well just ruff him up a bit and I don't care what happens to that girl" I reply. "And don't tell him who sent you he'll know" I added._

 _If that girl lives I'll have to do my research on her. He doesn't take his bitches on walks so why this one? That'll end soon because everyone in that store will die. I'll just find out who she **was**. Butch will live though. He's cursed with life._

 _Once a Scorpion always a Scorpion_

 **Bubbles's P.O.V.**

I walked down the aisle scanning the snacks. I've never actually been inside a corner store I usually wait for others outside. I hear the door open and loud voices. "Check for him in the back," someone said. "You find the girl" that same voice said. Butch came around the corner with his finger to his mouth then he handed me something. "Leave" he whispered and walked back to wherever he was.

I look down at what he gave me and I almost dropped it because I wasn't expecting it to be a pocket knife.

Why in hell did he give me this?

"Hey pretty boy long time no see," another voice said. "Do I know you?" I heard Butch say. "No, but I know you," the other person said. "Who did I piss off now" Butch sighed. "No one where's your little friend?" he asked. "I don't know what you're talking now please leave me alone" Butch replied then I heard something being slammed.

And that's my cue to get out. I should have been gone. I turned around and walk the other way but then someone in dark clothing came walking towards me.

Shit

"There you are," he said. I stayed quiet and I was about to turn the other way but I couldn't. Butch is over there dealing with his own problems. I don't know what to do in these types of situations I've never been in one. Before I could even react I was grabbed by the guy in dark clothing. "Let go of me," I say trying to push him away. "I could but I don't think I want to," he says. I heard a gunshot and his grip on me tightened but then it loosened and he fell to the ground. I look up to see Butch holding a gun in front of me.

When did he get over there

I thought he was somewhere behind me

"I told you to leave" he yelled. "You killed him" I state. "You better be happy I did who knows what he would have done to you," Butch said as he dropped the gun on the floor. "Where did you even get a damn gun?" I asked looking down at the gun then back up at him. "Took it from a dead man who was stupid enough not to use it" he replied. I rolled my eyes "Butch" I said and someone came up behind him and put him in a chokehold. Someone else also grabbed me from behind. I stepped on their foot and they let go. "Use the damn knife Blondie" I heard Butch yell. "Is that what you call your bitch pretty boy?" the guy fighting Butch said. "Don't call her that" he replied.

The one in front of me tried to grab me again but I smacked his hand away and pushed him to the ground. I look at the pocket knife in my hand and it was extremely sharp. I don't think I can do this. "Blondie," Butch said knocking me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to look at him and he was still having trouble getting out of the chokehold. I started walking toward him instead "You can't let your guard down bitch that guy behind you won't stay down for long" that guy snickered. "Call her a bitch one more fucking time and see what happens" Butch growled. I heard another gunshot and I covered my ears. "Dumbass you fucking missed". I look at Butch and blood started to stain the right side of his shirt I put my hand over my mouth then dropped to the floor. "You were supposed to shoot her not him" he let go of Butch and let him fall down. "I haven't been shot in a while" Butch lightly laughed, holding onto his right shoulder. How can he laugh when he's hurt like that.

"I told you to use the knife" he sighed. I felt something on the back of my head "Get up".

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

Blondie stood up slowly as she was told "Walk" there was a gun to her head so if she didn't listen that would be the end. "No," Blondie said and her bangs were covering her eyes so I couldn't see them. "Do you wanna die" the one holding the gun said. "No," Blondie replied pushing the gun out of his hand tackling him finally trying to stab him with the knife.

What is going on in that beautiful head of hers? Why try to kill him now after I got shot?

"Not gonna help your friend," I asked the guy next to me. "Nope I wanna see if she kills him or not" he shrugged. "Dumbass" I mumble. I tried getting up but he kicked me back down. "Butch Sarantino never thought I would meet you and fight you on the same day" he laughed. "This isn't a fight" I scoff as I got my second pocket knife out of my back pocket.

Then it went silent for a second "Holy shit she did it" he said and I looked over at Blondie. Blood started to spread around the body as Blondie was still on top of it.

 **Bubbles's P.O.V.**

I look at my hands they were covered with blood. I got up and turned around tears blurring my vision. "Now that that's over," the last one said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. Butch quickly stabbed him in the leg before he could do anything. That caused him to drop his gun so Butch grabbed it then shot him in the stomach.

What the hell did I just do and

why?

"Blondie you did what you had to do okay," Butch said. "But I--". " What did I say" he interrupted me. "Okay," I say. "Now help me up this shit hurts" Butch ordered and I hurried over to him. "I'm sorry," I say in a low voice as I help him get up. "For what?" he asked. "I caused you to get shot" I replied. "Better me than you Blondie" Butch mumbled throwing his arm over my shoulder. "How do we get to the hospital from here?" I questioned. "No hospitals they'll ask questions" he answered.

"Then where the hell are we going?" I asked. "Take me to the townhouses that are down the street from here," Butch said and we started walking.

We didn't talk at all for most of the walk but then the silence ended. "I'm sorry you're in this mess" Butch finally said. "Shut up Asshole I don't need an apology". " Yes you do I don't want you involved ok" he explained. "I love you" he added. "You're only saying that right now so you can feel better" I reply and I heard him sigh. "I really don't want you involved with my bullshit you're not cut out for it you grew up with a silver spoon up your ass I grew up barely eating, people dying left and right" Butch says. "Don't tell me what I'm cut out for, you barely know who I am" I snapped. "Sorry but its true most rich females are not cut out for a criminals life" he interprets then Butch stopped walking. "Are we here?" I asked and he stayed silent and nodded his head.

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

Blondie looked around then she took a deep breath. She helped me up the steps and literally made me lean against the wall.

I can't feel my shoulder at all its like its numb. I almost forgot this feeling its been a year since the last time I got shot. I feel like worst will come my way soon.

 **Bubbles's P.O.V.**

I banged on the door about four times and no one answered the door yet. I started ringing the doorbell nonstop that always wakes people up.

I heard footsteps from the inside so I stopped ringing the doorbell. And someone finally opened the door. "What," a guy with black shoulder-length hair said. His skin was kind of pale but it had a hint of green to it which is weird he had a pointy nose and he wore a jacket with light brown pants. I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me "Did I get you pregnant or something?" he asked. "Bitch do I look like I wou-". "Blondie" Butch yelled. "Oh, shit green is that you" that guy laughed. "He's hurt" I bluntly say and he raised his eyebrow at me. "I was shot to be precise" Butch commented. "Then get your ass in here".

He let us inside and to the left, there was a couch with a T.V. sitting in front of it. Then the kitchen and I could see stairs around the corner by the kitchen. "She's observant," he said, taking Butch to the couch. "Shut up Ace," Butch said. "In a sexy way though" he added and Butch gave him a mean look. "What," Ace asked with a smile on his face.

"Blondie come here" Butch ordered and I walked over to him. He signaled me to sit down next to him so I did. "Alright bitch take your shirt off so I can take the bullet out," Ace said to Butch.

"I mean Butch" he laughed. "Ace you're annoying" Butch sighed. "Just take your shirt off" Ace replied. Butch hissed as he took his shirt off. Ace got a flashlight instead of turning the lights on. He looked at Butch's shoulder with a determined look. "How long was this in here?" Ace asked as he pulled out tweezers from his pocket.

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

I look at Blondie and she had a blank expression on her face. "I don't know" I answered Ace. "You know you have to know this shit dumbass" Ace scoffed.

"Mhm," I replied still looking at Blondie. "Your staring" Blondie pointed out. "Did you get hurt?" I asked her. "No" she replied and held her chin and moved her head around to see if she got an injury. Then I grabbed her right hand. "I said no," Blondie said and she tried to pull her hand away but I didn't let her. "You're hurt tell me where" I demanded. "This isn't about me" she mumbled looking away from me. "Take the coat off" I ordered and she slowly took off her coat. There was a cut on her left arm near her wrist. "Blondie what the hell," I say while grabbing her arm. "This isn't about me" she repeated herself. "Just because you feel guilty doesn't mean you can hide this shit don't think you're not important because right now the only thing that is important right now is your safety" I explain. "Seriously I'm fine," Blondie said.

Liar

I pulled her arm and she winced a little. "How bad does it hurt"?" I asked. "It does--". " Shut up," I say before she could finish her sentence. "Are ya'll really arguing about this I mean Butch doesn't usually care about other people and it's weird listening to this" Ace remarked. "I knew I heard you two arguing," a familiar voice said while coming down the steps. "I didn't know you were still here," Ace says. "Brick wheres Boomer," I asked. "Home" he answered.

"You left him at your house alone" Ace stated and Brick gave him a smile. "Why are you two even here?" Brick asked pointing at me and Blondie. "Someone tried to kill us I don't know why but they did" I shrug. Blondie snatched her arm away then mumbled: "He got shot". "Stop beating yourself up about it" I simply say.

Blondie opened her mouth to say something but before she could I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer then kissed her. "Well, that escalated quickly" I heard Ace say. I let Blondie go and looked away from her. "Are you almost done?" I asked Ace. "I could be done but you won't keep still" he replied. "Brick clean Blondies cut," I order and he nodded his head then walked over to the kitchen sink. Blondie got up and walked over to him slowly. "Do you want me to stitch it up to?" Brick asked. "Do whatever needs to be done" I respond.

"So whos she" Ace whispered. "Who Blondie" I question. "Bitch obviously"." I mean Butch" Ace joked.

He's been making that 'joke' ever since he found out how to spell my name. "She's his stepsister" Brick yelled. "Seriously can you not yell that" I scoff. "She's your stepsister, didn't you just kiss her?" Ace said as he finally removed the bullet. "So" I shrug. Ace then started to put bandage wrap over the spot where I got shot.

"Your moms gonna kill you if she finds out" he stated. "I know she made that clear if I touched Blondie again I wouldn't be able to be around her" I reply with a sigh. "And you failed at that" Ace smartly said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatchu catching feelings for her?" he asked and I looked at him confused. "It's just I've never seen you act that way towards your- a girl" Ace corrected himself. "No" I bluntly say. "Don't lie you are I saw it in your eyes that's the same way I look at Maria" he replied. "Speaking of Maria where is she?" I ask. "Home" Ace answered. "I need her here now" I made clear. "Why" he questioned.

"Just tell her to come over" I growled. "Ok fine" Ace sighed then he walked away from me.

"All done Bubbles and she didn't really need stitches Butch" I heard Brick say to Blondie and me. "She said she'll be here even though its twelve in the fucking morning" Ace said to me. "Damn it's twelve" I mumble.

Blondie walked back to the couch to sit down next to me but I pulled her onto my lap. "Seriously," she said. "Don't you guys need to take a shower?" Brick asked. "I better not see any blood in the bathroom when ya'll are done" Ace commented. "Shut up" I spat.

I took Blondie to the upstairs bathroom that was in Aces room because that's the only good one.

Blondie looked around the bathroom like she always does "Don't say anything" I say. "Wasn't gonna" she replied. I turn the shower on for her and look anywhere but at her. "I'll be right back" I sigh and walk out of the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I go into the hallway where a dresser was I don't know why but Ace put it there possibly because there was no more room. When I was in high school I technically lived here so I put all my clothes in the dresser in the hallway. It was an old wooden dresser but it was fine. I looked through it for something for Blondie and me to wear. When I got what I needed I headed back to the bathroom before I walked in I knocked on the door. "Blondie" I called. I heard crying instead of a reply so I opened the door. Blondie was inside the tub fully clothed with her knees to chest and it didn't help that the shower was still on. "Blondie what the hell," I say while pulling her out of the tub. "Why would you do this?" I asked. "I don't know I don't--". " Shh you don't have to say anything" I reply. "I'm sorry," she said and she started crying even more. "Let's get you out of these clothes" I sigh ignoring her unneeded sorry.

"I love you," Blondie said and I put my forehead against hers. "You're beautiful" I reply. "That's not what I wanna hear from you" she smiled putting her hand on the back of my neck. "I love you," I say.

 **Ace's P.O.V.**

I walked inside my room to get my phone charger but I ended up eavesdropping on Butch and his girl's conversation.

"I love you" I heard her say. "You're beautiful" Butch replied with. "That's not what I wanna hear from you" she flirted. "I love you," Butch said and I walked away from that conversation I don't even want my charger anymore.

I hurried back downstairs to find Brick and he was on the couch watching T.V. what I didn't know was that Maria and Cassidy were sitting on the couch with him. Maria's dark brown hair was in a low bun and she was wearing a white leather jacket and black jeans. Cassidy was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. "Brick that bitch has a spell on him" I blurted out as I sit in the armchair next to the couch. "You're talking about Butch and Bubbles right" he questioned and I nodded my head.

"Where is he anyway," Maria asked. "He's upstairs throwing the L word around with his stepsister" I answer. "He has a stepsister" Maria gasped. "Seriously Ace" Brick rolled his eyes. "They apparently love each other" I added. "You're joking right," Cassidy said.

"Are you high?" Brick asked me bluntly. "No, but I'm about to be" I respond. "Ace," Maria said looking at me with a stern look. "I was kidding M" I give her a fake smile and she rolled her eyes at me. "Why am I even here," she asked. "Ask Butch after he finishes his shower with his stepsister" I shrug then Brick looked at me. "Ok, Ima stop but I know what I heard he said he loved her" I state.

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna believe that the only L world Butch knows is lust," Brick said. "That's a fact" Cassidy instigated. "No one asked you, Cassidy, why are you even here?" I scoffed. "Well when she heard Butch was gonna be here she literally ran out of the door" Maria explained lightly laughing. "No, I didn't I was up and bored so I asked to come with her" Cassidy corrected her. "Whatever" Maria said. "Well too late to try and get with him now" I mumble. "He'll get tired of her just like he does with his other toys right Cassidy" Brick smirked. "Brick that was cold" Maria laughed. "She might be a toy but I'm not" Cassidy snapped.

"Even if you did hear him say he loved her he's probably only saying what he knew she wanted to hear so he could get what he wanted" Brick explained.

Well she did say something like that

"Might be right" I mumbled looking away from everyone. "Shit I know I'm right people like Butch don't fall in love he knows its a weakness" Brick says and he trailed off a little. "Didn't he say, someone, tried to kill them tonight?" I asked. "Is that why I'm over here" Maria questioned. "Bubbles didn't grow up with people trying to kill her she might be in shock," Brick said massaging the bridge of his nose. "That explains the bloody shirt on the floor" Cassidy stated. "Wait did you say Bubbles" she added.

"Bitch duh" Brick almost yelled. "I am not trynna get another shoe thrown at me" Cassidy sighed. "She threw a shoe at you?" I asked "Twenty thousand dollars worth sandals" Brick whistled at the end. "Holy shit," I say.

There was a knock at the door and Brick was the one to answer. "You left me home by myself" I heard Boomer yell at Brick. I was wondering when he'd show up. "Did you walk here?" Brick asked. "How else" Boomer replied. "You could have gotten kidnapped," Brick said and Boomer walked inside. "He could have gotten killed or kidnapped leaving him home by himself" I cut in and Brick looked at me with a 'shut up' look.

 **Bubbles's P.O.V.**

I took a shower and Butch refused to leave the bathroom while I was in there. "Can you stop staring?" I said as I dried myself off. "I don't wanna look away" Butch replied. "First time seeing me naked and you're drooling" I state. "You're beautiful," he says still staring at me.

"You've been saying that a lot lately" I point out. "Because it's true," Butch said in a low tone. "You act as if you've never seen something that is 'beautiful' Butch" I smirk bitting my lower lip. "C'mere" he ordered. "Are you gonna bite me again?" I asked. "For the third time". "Depends" Butch answered. "Then no," I say while wrapping my towel around myself. "If I have to come over there then I'll do worse" he stated. "And you're naked that just makes it better and easier" Butch added.

"You won't take no for an answer," I say walking over to him. "If I want something I'll get it" he replied and he put his hands on my waist.

"And I want you right now".

I looked at him in his emerald eyes and he licked his lips. " You can't have me," I said and Butch smirked. "Maybe I can't but I do I own you baby" Butch then kissed me and pressed me against the wall.

He grabbed my left hand and kissed the cut near my wrist. It stung a little bit but I don't care right now. Then he trailed kisses up my arm he stopped when he got below my shoulder and he bit down on it. "Butch" I wince almost whispering. Butch covered my mouth with his other hand and bit down even harder. I close my eyes then I take my free hand and grab his wrist and try to take his hand off of my mouth. Eventually, he just took it off and pushed my hand on the wall "Why do you like biting people?" I asked and he stopped. "I don't bite people it's just you" he answered looking me in the eye. "Why". "Because it's fun" Butch smirked."For you maybe" I scoff.

"I'm gonna take my shower" he stated and let me go. "Is this waterproof" I questioned him trailing my finger along the bandage wrap on his shoulder. "You can find out if you get in with me" Butch suggested. I smiled as I shook my head. "If you didn't accompany me when I was in my shower then I don't have to accompany you" I shrug. "Didn't ask" he brushed off. "And I thought you were the one in charge puppy" I teased and Butch grabbed onto the towel wrapped around me roughly. "What did I say about calling me that" Butch snapped. "There's that dominant side of yours that I like," I say. "You like it huh," he asked and I nod my head yes as I bite down on my bottom lip. Butch snatched the towel off of me and dropped it on the floor.

I looked him in the eye "No" I finally say. "No what?" Butch questioned. "To whatever you're thinking" I replied, looking away from him.

"We shouldn't" I mumbled. "Give me one good reason why we 'shouldn't' " Butch demands. "And don't say anything about our parents that doesn't mean anything to me". " It should mean something" I snapped. "Whatever we do has nothing to do with them and they'll never find out unless someone tells them and I wouldn't tell them, my mother, will seriously kill me" he explained and I looked at him again. "Plus if you didn't want it to go here don't lead me on and flirt with me it hurts" Butch held my face in between both of is his hands. "Hurts where," I asked and he took his right hand and pointed to the left side of his chest where his heart was located.

I grab his right hand and move it out of the way as I kissed the spot he was pointing at. "You want this you're just scared right," he said. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to say something but closed it shortly after. "You killed someone and you're scared about this real—" I kissed him before he could say any more. " Kissing me won't stop us from ever talking about it," he said. "But right now it will" I reply and this time he kissed me.

"Puppy" I tease. "Shut up" he growled then he went to turn the shower back on. "Get in" Butch ordered looking at me. "Yes sir" I smirk and get back in the tub.

I got under the water to wet my hair a little as Butch took the rest of his clothes off. The water was warm and I felt its warmth until I was pulled away. "Rough" I purr. Butch stayed quiet and kept his hands on my waist. I turn around to face him and Butch looked at my body then a smirk formed on his face. "What are you thinking about?" I asked. "What I'ma do to you" he whispered in my ear. "What are you gonna do to me?" I questioned. "You'll see Blondie" Butch replied grabbing my hair with his right hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck then kiss him and he kissed back aggressively. Butch picked me up without breaking the kiss and put my back against the wall. His hands traveled to my thighs and the wall gave me support to stay like this.

Eventually Butch broke the kiss. His eyes were dark and they were hard to read he looked down away from me and positioned himself a little. I felt him enter and I gasped throwing my head back, to a limit, the wall stopped my head from going any further. I heard Butch let out a low grunt he thrust upwards inside me and I felt pleasure around my stomach area. I ran my hand through his hair and my other stayed wrapped around his neck. His pace was neutral but hard. Butch kissed my collarbone softly and my breathing pattern became rough. His short but sharp nails dug into my skin it didn't hurt in a bad way it was a good pain. I can't exactly explain how.

Butch licked my neck and sometimes nibbled the skin a little. Eventually, he bit down on my neck and stayed like that. "Butch" I moaned when he heard his name he grunted against my neck and his nails dug deeper into my skin. I didn't want him to bite me any harder. I moved my neck in attempt to stop him from biting me. Butch slapped the side on my thigh and I threw my head back against the wall again with a moan. That was his way to stop me from trying to stop him.

And it worked

With every thrust, I moaned. My vision went hazy as I stared at the ceiling of the bathroom. Butch stopped biting my neck and just breathed against it. That little action made me crave him more. Something I hoped wouldn't happen. I didn't want to crave him as I do right now I want the feeling to disappear.

"Faster," I said my voice raspy. Butch sped up he was now deeper and his grunts became louder. I bit my bottom lip trying to stop myself from screaming his name. My mind went blank soon after I only wanted him.

 **Butchs P.O.V.**

My eyes were closed and my face was buried against her neck. Blondies moans sounded as if they were being held back. She can deny liking this but we both know she's loving the way I'm making her feel. Her body is betraying her mind and she hates it.

A while ago I hated how bad I wanted her but now I don't care. It's pointless to stop myself because I tried to and I failed.

I look up at her and her head was up towards the ceiling. "Blondie" I called out and she then looked back at me. I kissed her deeply then put my forehead onto hers. I could tell she was nearing her climax. _I was too_. I picked up the pace again and Blondies moans were louder. Hearing them is like putting fuel to the fire. I couldn't tell if I was sweating or it was water from the shower. It's possibly both.

Blondie threw her head back again and her breathing became shaky. She tightened around me as I brung her to her climax.

With five more hard thrust, I released inside of her. My vision got a little blurry but soon it returned to normal. "Shit" I cursed lowly. "I hate you" she claimed. "I hate you more" I reply then Blondie kissed me. I kissed back and let her down. I then wrapped my arms around her and she did the same to me. We stood there embracing each other for a while. The feeling of her body on mine was nice but as always I have to let her go.

"Get dressed and wait for me outside" I order. Blondie raised her left eyebrow showing confusion. "Why outside?" she asked. That was a simple question with a simple answer.

 _I can't hold myself back_

"Go now or they'll be a round two," I say her eyes widened in surprise. "Don't have to tell me twice" Blondie mumbled with a fake smile.

She stepped out of the tub onto the tiled floor. I watched her as she picked up the clothes I gave her. Blondie looked at it with a questioned look. "Am I supposed to wear this?" she asked in a low tone. "Mhm" I answer and Blondie looked at me then her gaze returned back to the clothes.

Blondie slowly dressed herself then she left the bathroom.

 **Bubbles's P.O.V.**

I closed the door behind me as I exited the bathroom. Butch had me wearing a pair of his boxers and a black t-shirt. I stood next to the bathroom door and waited. Looking around the room I found it kind of plain. The bed was big and it took up most of the room. On the other side of me, there was a flat screen tv the closet was located next to the bed on the left. I couldn't see much more because on the darkness.

I heard the shower stop indicating that Butch was getting out. I cross my arms and lean against the wall as I wait for him to come out of the bathroom. I could hear people talking downstairs some laughs and a little yelling. "Blondie" Butch called.

I jumped a little at his voice. "Yeah" I finally say. I looked down at the carpet floor anticipating for his answer.

"Come here," he said. I didn't move an inch I stood there asking myself if I should go back in there or not. What would happen if I do end up walking back into the bathroom? What would happen if I didn't go? The questions I asked myself.

I took a deep breath and try calming myself down. I bite my bottom lip endeavoring to find an answer. I opened my mouth and it was a while before I said something. "No".

I heard footsteps nearing. " Did you just say no to me?" Butch flung open the bathroom I turned my head looking at him. He had a blank expression on his face but he sounded a little mad. Why?

I nod my head hesitant to speak. His blank expression was replaced with a smirk. He licked his top lip then bit down on the bottom one.

"Good choice" Butch chuckled. The only thing he was wearing was plaid boxers. There were little droplets of water coming from his hair. I watched one travel down his chest to his navel then it slowly went further. Eventually, it got absorbed by the top of his boxers I looked back up into his eyes with a small shake of my head. I'd be lying if I said that wasn't attractive. "Done?" he asked in a teasing tone.

I roll my eyes at him and look away. I can't give in to this, a marriage could be ruined. My father doesn't deserve this he's in a coma for crying out loud. I frowned at that.

"Stop," Butch said knocking me out of thought. Does he know what I'm thinking? I'm not wrong though it was selfish to do this.

"Stop what?" I finally asked acting as if I don't know what he's talking about.

"You're thinking about them don't," he simply says. Of course, he knows. I can tell he reads people well. Butch is kind of quiet he talks when he feels like he needs to.

"Not thinking about them isn't that simple" I explain letting out a small quiet sigh. No matter how he puts it our parents are married and we shouldn't be sexually involved with each other. But no matter how **I** put it we are. I can't help but want more of him. His touch, his gaze, even his presence. I hate him for that.

"When I'm done we're going back downstairs I want you to talk to someone" Butch stated before walking back in the bathroom. I'm curious about who he wants me to talk to and why.

Butch walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later. There was no more water dripping from his hair but I'm sure it was a little damp. My hair was still a little damp so his should be too. I noticed that he put a white shirt on.

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

I brought Blondie back downstairs when we turned the corner her whole mood changed. Her eyes were dark I follow her gaze and look at what she was looking at. Cassidy, Maria, and Brick were sitting on the couch talking. Ace was sitting in the armchair next to the couch. Why is Cassidy here? Normally I wouldn't care but last time her and Blondie were in the same room sandals were thrown. Good thing I was carrying her stuff with mine. "This is gonna be funny" Brick stated there was a smile on his face.

"Shut up Brick," I say. Brick only laughed "Butch what the he—" I cover Blondies mouth so she wouldn't finish that sentence. I know what she's asking and I don't wanna hear it. "Don't say anything" I whisper to her Blondie looked at me while farrowing her eyebrows in anger. "Please" I plead. She didn't give me any confirmation but I just trusted that she would keep quiet.

I took my hand off of her mouth and watched her carefully. She opened her mouth to say something I was afraid of what she was about to say.

"I fucking hate you" she bluntly said.


	5. Vanilla

I let go of the air I didn't know I was holding in. "I know you do," I sigh. Thank god she didn't say anything about Cassidy. I know she was thinking of a couple of things she could say though, Blondie looked away from me while crossing her arms with a pout on her face.

"Asshole," she mumbled. This whole thing is gonna end badly. I held onto our stuff away from Blondie so if she thinks of grabbing her heels she would fail at obtaining them.

"So you two are done being nasty in my shower?" Ace jokes. Brick puts his hand over his mouth as he tried to hold back a laugh. I glanced at Blondie she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"How would you know what we were doing?" I asked, and Ace gave me a playful eyebrow raise.

"I know you Bitch," he replied.

"I mean Butch," Ace snickered and I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Since you wanna laugh at me move," I say, Ace then looked at me while gritting his teeth.

"This is my house I ain't gotta move." he crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair.

"I put money to this house too, and I'm the reason you even have money for the damn thing," I scoff. Ace looked at me with a stern and determined look that told me he won't move without a fight or a good reason to.

"If you haven't noticed Blondie and Cassidy don't get along, and there is also an empty seat on the couch," I explain.

"So," he shrugged.

"Unless you want a fight to occur then move your ass," I growl. He took a deep breath, and I looked him in the eye. "This place will be burned down to the ground," I added.

"Fine, but I'm getting up because I don't want to be homeless," Ace rolls his eyes as he stood up. He sat next to Maria on the couch and put his arm around her.

"Blondie go sit," I ordered.

"What if I don't want to," she replies I turned toward her, and she looked the opposite way trying to avoid my eyes.

"I don't wanna argue right now, please," I plead Blondie turned to me smiling as she bit her bottom lip.

"Puppy," she said under her breath.

"What did I say about calling me a puppy?" I say in a low tone.

"But I like calling you puppy it makes you mad," Blondie teased.

"Go sit," I growl.

"Yes sir," she purred in an enticingly. Blondie walked to the chair and sat down as she was told.

"So Bubbles how old are you again," Brick questioned, Blondie looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked back.

"Just tell 'em, if you don't he won't stop asking," Ace commented.

"18," she answered and then everyone else looked at me with a weird look in their eyes.

"You're fucking an eighteen-year-old," Ace loudly whispered.

"That's literally none of anyone's business," I roll my eyes, then I made my way to the kitchen. I got a bag from the top drawer near the sink.

"Shes literally a kid," Cassidy remarked.

"With a woman's body," Brick snickered as I put me and Blondies clothes in the bag.

"And you're literally a prostitute," Blondie snapped.

"Ooh, shit," Ace said trying to hold back laughter.

"Ok calm down there is no need for a verbal fight," Maria says in a calm tone attempting to calm Blondie and Cassidy down. I shake my head and turn toward them.

"Maria, you might wanna sit this one out," Ace says.

"It'll get physical if the beanstalk doesn't shut the fuck up," Blondie replied.

"It'll get physical if you don't stop with the name calling," Cassidy states while pointing at Blondie.

"No, it won't," I correct them.

"Shut up Asshole," I heard Blondie mumble.

"You shut up," Cassidy yelled still pointing at Blondie.

"Bitch, get your finger out my face," Blondie yelled back smacking Cassidy's hand out the way.

"Don't touch me," Cassidy scoffed.

"Should have never had your ugly ass finger in my face," Blondie shrugged.

"Bubbles you want my shoe," Brick laughed.

"Brick seriously be quiet," Cassidy said annoyed while facing him.

" **You** be quiet," Blondie growled.

Cassidy turned back to Blondie giving her an eye roll. "So when you tell Butch to shut up its ok, but when I tell Brick to be quiet it's not?" she questioned.

"Yes, it actually is," Blondie replied, even though I couldn't see her face I knew she had a smile on her face.

"Who do you think you are," Cassidy spat.

"Who do you think you are, you fucking giant," Blondie spat back.

"Damn," Ace chuckled sitting back.

"Are you ashamed because you're short?" Cassidy asked.

"Hell no my height is fine, unlike yours," Blondie answered.

"Blondie come here," I demand. Blondie stood up while crossing her arms and made her way over to me.

"Wait, it was getting to the good part" Brick pouted. I held my middle finger up flipping him off.

"Why?" I say to Blondie.

"Don't look at me like that," Blondie replied.

"How am I looking at you?" I questioned.

"Like I'm in the wrong," she answered looking down at the floor.

"You called her a prostitute," I stated then I put the bag on the floor beside my foot.

"Exactly," I heard Cassidy comment.

Blondie turned around looking directly at Cassidy "Ok I'm sorry would you prefer neighborhood pass around," Blondie scoffed.

"I am not a--,".

"Actually you technically are," Brick said causing Cassidy to stop talking.

"How?" she asked.

"Me, you, Ace, and Butch grew up together right?" he asked, and Cassidy shook her head yes to his question. "You had sex with all three of us and even some of our friends," Brick explained. Everyone got quiet, and Ace cringed at the truth.

The silence went on for a while, but then Blondie broke it with a smart comment. "See I was right,".

Blondie turned back around towards me and I scowled at her. " Stop looking at me like that," she mumbles. I don't say anything I just keep looking at her.

"Butch," Blondie pouted.

"You have to stop picking fights with people," I finally say.

"I don't," she replied.

"Yes, you do," I correct her.

"I d--," I grabbed Blondies waist and kissed her before she could finish speaking.

"You're mine you know that right?" I whisper. She nodded her head keeping quiet. "Then, stop arguing with me," I sigh.

"But-".

"No, I mean it I don't wanna argue," I interrupt her.

"Just ignore Cassidy ok baby," I put my forehead to hers letting out a deep breath.

"Can't I just--,".

"No," I say.

"Asshole," she pouts.

"I love you," I said almost whispering.

"Asshole," Blondie repeated slowly.

"Don't be like that Blondie," she placed her hands on my shoulders and gripped them firmly.

"I love you," she said.

"Did anyone else notice that Boomer is gone," Ace asked everyone.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but yeah," Brick shrugged, then Blondie turned her head to look at him.

"I'll look for him," she said, then she walked upstairs.

"I still don't know why I'm here," Maria pointed out.

"You're here to help me help Blondie," I reply as I crossed my arms leaning against the counter.

"Why what's wrong with her?" Maria asked.

"Something happened," I answer lowly.

"Like?" Maria hinted for me to continue.

 **"She killed someone."**

 ** _Bubbles's P.O.V._**

I walk upstairs to look for Boomer. "Boomer," I call walking down the dark hallway.

I see him walk out one of the rooms with a weak smile. "Bubbles," he said giving me a hug.

I put my hand on the top of his head and crouched a little. He felt warmer than what a normal human being felt like. l then put my hand on his forehead "Boomer you're burning up," I state.

Boomer looked up at me with that same weak smile. "My head hurts," he replied.

"I would think so, when did it start?" I asked.

"I don't know," Boomer answered I sigh shaking my head.

"Come on," I said picking him up, and Boomer wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I didn't know you were here," he said while I took him downstairs.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were here either," I respond taking my last step down from the steps.

"Am I sick?" Boomer asked in a low tone.

I turned the corner to see everyone looking at me and Boomer.

"Yeah," I finally say answering Boomers question.

"What's wrong with him?" Brick questioned after clearing his throat.

"I believe he's sick," I replied. I tried to put Boomer down in the armchair but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Boomer, can you sit down for a second?" I ask.

"No," he tightening his arms around my neck.

"He's not gonna let go Blondie," Butch uttered.

"Yeah, you're stuck with him for now," Brick added stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"Boomer please," I beg.

"No," he repeated himself.

"Alright Boomer come on, Blondie won't leave you," Butch explained walking over to us.

"No," Boomer said again. Butch grabbed onto him and tried to pull him off of me, but Boomer still didn't let go.

"Son of a bitch," Butch cursed.

"No," he says.

"You blonde brat," Butch growled pulling on Boomer harder.

"I want Bubbles," Boomer said.

"You can't have her," Butch scoffed.

"Especially because Butch already has her," Brick laughed and the other one, Ace joined in on the laughter.

"Boomer, get off of Blondie," Butch demanded loudly.

"No," Boomer said back.

"This is gonna make his headache worse," I point out.

"Fine, I give up you win," Butch put his hands up in defeat and backed up.

"Boomer I have to get something for your headache so it can go away, so can you please sit down for just a second," I ask in a soft tone.

"Ok," he says in an almost pout.

I put him down in the chair and walk to the kitchen Butch followed closely behind me.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"A bowl and a washcloth," I answer. Butch shrugged and got a bowl out of one of the few top cabinets. He handed it to me, then I go to the sink turning on the cold water. Butch walked upstairs to get the washcloth, I'm guessing.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Boomer said getting up.

"Ok," I say, and Boomer walked into the room next to this one. I'm going to assume it was the dining room because it had a big brown wooden table with six matching chairs.

I look at Brick as he watched Boomer until he got out of his view. Then his eyes met mine and he looked at me without saying anything. For awhile. "Where was he before you found him?" Brick asked, finally saying something. I blink breaking the stare and look away from him as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Go ask him," I simply say. I turn the water off after I filled the bowl in my hand with the cold water. I heard footsteps walk away indicating that Brick got up and left the room.

"So how did you and Butch meet?" Ace awkwardly asked. I looked at him confused and then he started laughing out of nowhere.

"How did you and... her meet," I roll my eyes. Then, I looked at the girl next to him and back at him.

"Its Maria," she said. I nod my head, then I saw Butch from the corner of my eye walking towards me with a washcloth in his hands.

"Where's Boomer... and Brick?" he asked.

"Boomers in the bathroom, or not, he just said he had to use the bathroom then left Brick wanted to ask him something so he went to find him I guess," Ace explained in a questioned toned.

"Uuh ok," Butch replied putting the washcloth down on the counter near me.

Butch then got behind me and placed his hands on my waist. "You guys are too sexual for my liking," Ace remarked. Then Butch started kissing my neck ignoring Ace's comment.

"Thought I was the only one who thought that," the giant said.

"Shut up trailer park trash," I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Butch bit me after I said that though.

"Holy shit," we heard Brick yell. Seconds later he walked back in the room with a blank expression.

"The hell," Ace said.

"So, I would have asked him right, but it was kinda hard when his head is in the toilet while he's throwing up everything he ever ate," Brick says as he sat back down. Butch stopped biting my neck and looked at him.

"Are you stupid why would you leave him by himself?" Butch asked, but it was obvious he wasn't really looking for an answer. Brick awkwardly scratched the back of his neck while looking at the floor. I tried to walk away and go check on Boomer, but Butch held onto me tightly.

"Butch,"

"No, Brick go back," Butch ordered. Brick looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised then he shook his head no.

"I can't just the sound of," he gags before finishing his sentence.

"I will end up killing you," Butch bluntly said.

"Wow, that hurts," Brick says while putting his hand on his chest.

"Not like he hasn't said that before," Ace mumbled.

"Well, arguing won't solve this so if you'd just let me go I'll take care of Boomer," I suggest to Butch. He sighs in my ear then removes his hands from my waist.

"Come on," he says grabbing my hand leading me into the dining room. There was a door on the right in the far corner. We walked up to it and I was a little scared. Scared of what I'd see.

 ** _Butch's P.O.V._**

"Are you gonna open the door or continue to stare?" I asked Blondie. I glared at her and she was just cautiously staring at the bathroom door. "Blo—" I stopped talking when she finally opened the door. Boomer was laying on the floor holding his stomach with closed eyes.

"Boomer," Blondie gasped and kneeled down to him. She put her hand on his forehead then quickly took her hand away.

 _What in the actual fuck is happening?_

"He's warmer than he was before," she said in a worried tone. "Bubbles my stomach it hurts," Boomer whined weakly. I can't believe this bullshit. Why does everything always have to be about someone else?

 _I might sound jealous but it's true_

"Boomer, do you think you can sit up?" Blondie asked rubbing Boomer's hair softly. "No," he answered and that made Blondie sigh. I looked up at the mirror to see myself.

My hair looked kinda fucked up so I attempted to fix it. Blondie looked at me and I looked back down to her she rolled her eyes then returned her gaze to Boomer. "What?" I asked her. "You're annoying," she mumbled. "Bitch," I reply. With all of this bullshit happening I forgot that Blondie needs to talk with Maria.

"Let Brick watch Boomer," I say and Blondie looked at me confused. "You still have to talk to someone, and Brick should have never left him like this in the first place," I explain she shook her head, no, not wanting to leave Boomer.

"Brick wouldn't even try to help Boomer, he can't even stomach the thought," Blondie states. She's right Brick has never been afraid of anything, but that's because no one knew and he didn't show it.

Brick has Emetophobia which is the fear of vomiting or witnessing others sick and or also vomiting.

It's really weird in my opinion

"I don't care," I finally say. She looked at me shocked. "Brick needs to fucking grow a pair," I scoff rolling my eyes.

"Boomer would only get worse," Blondie claimed.

"He's onl--,".

"I'm not risking your mental health for this!" I yell. Blondie had nothing to say to that she was confused and surprised.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"No, you don't get to ask questions," I say, then I walked out of there and to Maria.

"Brick get your ass in the bathroom and Maria get your ass in the dining room," I ordered. Ace opened his mouth to say something and he looked kind of irritated. "Shut the fuck up Ace," I say before he could say anything.

"For one, no and two, hell no," Ace said.

"I already told you I am not going back in there," Brick protested.

"I don't care what you told me, Blondie is busy so someone has to watch him,".

Brick stared down at the floor and Ace stood up with a sigh. "I'll watch him," he stated.

"You got lucky," I growl at Brick. I walk back to the bathroom and Blondie looked up at me as I approached her. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and try to keep a straight face.

"Ace will watch him and when we're done you can take care of Boomer all you want," I explain.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" she asked I licked my lips then opened my mouth to say something, but closed it shortly after. Blondie looked confused and a little frustrated. "How am I suppose to know?" I said under my breath. "I mean someone has to right,".

"But why, why does someone always have to care about me?" Blondie rambled.

"Why not?" I simply say. "Ask yourself why you care about your dad or anyone period," I state as Blondie slowly stood up.

"Maybe because you love them or you feel their pain, could be both, but um I wouldn't know don't ask me questions like that," I explain.

"You're worthless," she mumbled.

"Alright, I'm here," I heard Ace say from behind me.

I grabbed Blondies hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. I look over to the dining room table and saw that Maria was already sitting in one of the chairs. I pulled a chair out for Blondie across from Maria then sat down in the chair next to Blondies.

Blondie sat down slowly keeping her eyes on Maria. "Ok, so I understand that you—".

"What the hell is this?" Blondie interrupted.

"I'm just here to help," Maria said softly.

"Help with what?" Blondie asked.

"Your mind basically," she replied and Blondie looked at her confused.

"She's a therapist," I stated.

"Formally," Maria corrected me. "I'm a lawyer now remember,". I shrugged not really caring.

"I don't need a therapist," Blondie simply said looking at me.

"You need something," I respond.

"Why would you think that I need a damn therapist?" she questioned.

"Blondie you killed someone and I don't know what goes on that bimbo head of yours so you need a damn therapist," I answer, then she didn't say anything else, I scanned her face looking for emotion, but her face went blank. Blondie looked away from me and up at the ceiling, her hair covered her eyes.

"Bubbles how do you feel about what you did?" Maria asked.

"Stop asking me questions," she said lowly as she stood up. When I noticed that she was about to walk away I grabbed her arm firmly but softly.

"Blondie," I say. Her breathing pattern increased and then it went back to normal.

"It hurts ok," Blondie finally said.

"Could you explain that to me?" Maria suggested I noticed a tear traveling down Blondie's cheek. She wipes it away as she shook her head no to answer Maria's question. "Ok that's totally fine," Maria says.

"How about why do you think you did it?". That was a simple question I guess I tapped my foot on the ground anticipating for Blondie's answer. She still didn't sit back down, but I'm sure she will, eventually her legs or her feet will get tired and she'll sit back down.

"He got shot," Blondie said in a low tone her voice was raspy and shaky when she said that.

"So you did it to protect him?" Maria implied.

"I guess, I barely remember what I was thinking at the time," she explains sitting back down.

"Ok um let's talk about something else," Maria says after clearing her throat.

"How about family,".

"My father's in the hospital in a coma and my mother left me when I was like five, she ran away with a criminal who most likely doesn't even love her," Blondie replies.

"I see that you have been through a lot in your life," Maria stated the obvious.

"It's because I'm everyone's second thought if I'm gonna be a second then just don't think about me at all," Blondie said.

"Isn't their someone who has put you first before themselves?" Maria asked and she looked my way with a smile. I look behind me to make sure she wasn't staring at something behind me and she wasn't.

 _Maria was staring right at me_

"My father I guess," Blondie shrugged.

"What about someone else?" Maria hinted. Blondie looked at her, it seemed like she was trying to read her.

"How about Butch," Maria blurted out.

"Seriously," I scoff. Blondie looked confused.

"Think about it, he's doing this for you what else has he done for you," Maria explained. What the fuck is she trying to achieve? Blondie looked at me still having a confused expression on her face, but then it softened.

"Don't listen to her Blondie she's trying to get in your head and mess with it," I bluntly say.

"That's what a therapist is supposed to do, they try 'fixing' you to be who you want to be, or who the state wants you to be," Maria replied.

The state?

"Whatever just don't mess with Blondie's, I don't want you playing with what's mine," I say the last part in a lower tone.

"Ok, I fucking quit he won't stop whining and crying and it's getting on my nerves," Ace came out the bathroom yelling.

"Ok I think that's enough for today then," Maria said as she stood up.

"There's gonna be a tomorrow," Bubbles raised her eyebrow confused.

"Oh, no I didn't mean to say that, it's a habit," Maria reassured Blondie.

"But if you want to talk I would be happy to help" she added.

"Right," Blondie awkwardly replied, then she returned to the bathroom.

"It's nice to see you actually care for someone other than yourself," Maira teased.

"I uh don't," I reply.

"If you didn't why do you care for her more than yourself?" she asked.

"Shut up you don't know that," I scoff.

"Don't try to hide it your actions speak louder than your words," Maria said, taunting me.

"I'm not--". "Leave me the fuck alone," I say after taking a deep breath.

"Tell her how you feel about her that might help her keep her mind off of the whole situation you were in," she suggested.

"The only reason she's in that bathroom with the other blonde brat is so she doesn't think about it I'm trying to keep her occupied," I explain. I tried my best not to yell at Maria, Ace was most likely still behind me somewhere, and I don't want him to yell my ear off.

"You get very defensive when you're talking about her," Maria pointed out. I sigh and look down at my hands that were now folded and in a fist.

"Do you feel that you need to protect her?" she asked. I look at her letting my eyes tell her to stop. I didn't answer Maria's question, I didn't want to. It was a stupid one. I got up and walked away to the bathroom. Boomer had moved locations from off of the floor to in front of the toilet and Blondie was rubbing his back.

"Why do you keep asking him about his Blonde, when he clearly doesn't want to talk about her?" Ace questioned Maria. This is about to turn into another one of their stupid arguments.

"I'm only trying to help it's what I do," Maria replied.

"The way he feels about her shouldn't be any of your business even though it's kinda fucked up," Ace said the last part in a lower tone, but I still heard it.

"I was just doing what I was asked," she argued sounding upset.

"No, he asked you to help his girl, not himself," Ace made clear.

"See this is why I'm questioning the whole trying for a baby thing because you always wanna argue with me when I'm only trying to help," Maria yelled, I could hear her about to cry.

I'm surprised that they were even trying to have a baby. Ace doesn't seem like a guy who would have any.

"Don't fuck around Maria," Ace scoffed.

"No, right now I don't even want your kid,".

"I'll knock up some other stupid bitch then," he snarled darkly. I heard Maria slap him, then everything went quiet except for Boomer's rapid breathing. It was like the world stopped for a second.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Ace yelled.

"No, what's wrong with **you** , I have never done anything wrong for you to say that to me, I love you, but you keep saying stupid things," Maria said. "You're making this relationship toxic," and then she started crying.

"I'm sorry okay I don't know why I said that to you," Ace says in a soft and calm tone. The opposite of his tone from before. They usually just hug it out and kiss and make up after their arguments.

I put my attention on Blondie, she looked a little tired. "Do you feel ok now Boomer?" she asked him.

"My head still hurts," he responded.

"How about you go lay down," Blondie suggested giving Boomer a small smile. He nodded his head as a way of saying yes. Blondie stood up, then picked up Boomer. She looks at me with those icy blue eyes. "You're staring," she pointed out.

"I know,". "I can't, Blondie?" I asked with a smirk, Blondie smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Not now Butch sick kid, remember," Blondie replied putting her free hand on Boomer's head, caressing it.

"Worth a shot," I shrug, giving up any more of an attempt to mess with her.

I walk out of the bathroom and when I look forward I get a glimpse of Ace and Maria on the table making out before I looked away to my left. I heard something hard hit the floor and footsteps near. "What the fuck, people eat on that table!" I hear Brick yell.

"It's my fucking table in my fucking house, leave if you have a problem," Ace growled back irritated. I looked over at them and Ace was now standing in front of Brick as they scowled at each other.

Maria attempts to pull them away from each other so they wouldn't end up in a fistfight. "Make me leave you fucking piece of shit," Brick uttered as he clenched his hands into a fist.

"Maybe I will fucking redhead," Ace replied grabbing onto Brick's shirt collar.

Does he have something against redheads now?

Brick swung at Ace punching him in the jaw. That caused Ace to let go of Brick knocking him out of balance. When he finally got it back Ace glared at Brick, then Ace punched Brick in the stomach.

"Butch, aren't you gonna help?" Blondie asked knocking me out my thoughts. I shook my head no in response to her question.

"They'll stop eventually," I shrug losing interest in Brick and Ace's fight. "Sure they'll beat the shit out of each other, but that's nothing new". I look over at Blondie and she rolled her eyes at me. My eyes travel to Boomer and he was asleep in her arms.

I bet he's faking, that's definitely something he'd do. "Here I'll take him," I say grabbing Boomer from Blondie.

"Woah Brick put the chair down!" Maria yelled Blondie and me both looked their way. Brick had the dining table chair in his hands holding it in the air as he was holding Ace down on the floor with his foot. While Maria was holding onto Brick arm trying to make him put the chair down.

"This is why I fucking moved out," I blurted. Brick looked at me with that same deadly look he gave Ace.

"Shut the fuck up you're still here every other day," Brick said throwing the chair down.

"I come here for a reason," I countered. Brick smirked and looked at Ace, then back at me.

"What are you here for this time then?" he asked putting more weight onto the foot Ace was under.

"I'm here because I needed to get a fucking bullet out of my shoulder and for Blondie," I explain. "But I don't need to explain myself to you so go back to beating Ace's ass."

"Wait what, you're not gonna stop him?" Maria questioned. I rolled my eyes and sighed showing how much I am annoyed with this stupid ass shit.

"Why the fuck are you even defending him Ace obviously doesn't even like you, he only wants you for one thing," Brick says to Maria.

"You don't know what you're talking about red," Ace struggled to say.

"I don't? You were just arguing with her and when she threatened to not be the mother of your 'future' kid you went straight to a bullshit apology," Brick explains.

I mean shit he has a point.

"Ok yes, I'm going to go straight to an apology because I was wrong for arguing with her in the first place," Ace replied grabbing onto Brick's leg to attempt to get it off of him.

"And you realize that after she threatened you, seems sketchy as fuck," Brick scoffed.

"Ok Brick get off of Ace before I throw Boomer's sick ass on you," I bark. Hearing what I just said Brick, of course, took his foot off of Ace, then backed away from him. Maria didn't waste any time to help Ace stand up. He wiped the blood off of his nose onto his sleeve.

I don't know why Ace always replies to Brick and chooses to fight him. He always loses except for that one time, but it was only because Ace had a gun or a knife, one out of the two.

"This is awkward," Blondie mumbled.

"Well sorry princess not everything is unicorns and rainbows around here," Ace snapped.

 _Princess?_

"I never said it was," she snapped back. It's argument after argument now.

How the hell does Boomer sleep through this?

"Well you damn sure thought it would be, you should leave anyway, sticking around here would only bring nightmares and shit," Ace said. "Princesses don't belong in our crowd,".

"Ace," Maria says hinting for him to stop.

"Don't call me a fucking princess and how would you know what I thought this was going to be like because honestly, I didn't know what to expect after seeing multiple people die and being the one to kill one of those people," Blondie scoffed. Her tone was in a defensive mode, but you could still tell she's hurting. "I've been through enough in my shitty life to know that nothing will ever be 'unicorns and rainbows' don't assume shit about me because you really don't know me. This asshole barely does so you definitely don't," Blondie looked at me when she called me by that stupid ass nickname she gave me.

"The Princesses life shitty that's a surprise. Money, cars, mansion, and no one cares what you do because of your wealth? I'm sorry Princess I see no problem with any of that," Ace shrugs. He always wants to start shit with people. Picks battles he can't win.

"Getting everything you desire gets kinda boring when I don't really need them," she replied lowering her tone that made her sound even sadder.

 _Why do I feel the need to make her feel ok?_

 _Make her happy_

"I need my parents and a reason to continue living every day I don't need a lot of money, cars, a mansion, and I definitely don't need you telling me how great this life seems like because it isn't, its fun and all, but at the end of the day I don't need it," Blondie explained and at that moment's Boomers head popped up. In the process of it, he ended up hitting me in my fucking chin with his big ass head.

"Little shit" I grunted Boomer held the back of his head feeling the same pain I feel in my chin.

"Leave Bubbles alone," he said forgetting about what just happened.

"Boomer shut the hell up," Ace said, annoyed.

"No, leave Bubbles alone," Boomer yelled. Boomer held his hands out for Blondie so she could take him and she did.

"Bitch needs to know her place," Ace growled and after what he said I swear something ticked.

I cracked my neck and Blondie opened her mouth to say something, but I spoke before she did. "Ace I'm gonna need you to go upstairs with Maria and shut up," I finally say.

"My house my rules, how about you tell your bitch to leave," he says while pointing at Blondie.

"Ok I see that you're upset after getting your ass beat, but I'm only gonna make you even more upset by beating your ass even more," I snarled.

"Ace, please stop this" Maria begged him. Ace turned his head and looked at her, her eyes were pleading for him to stop, but his only showed anger.

"If you're gonna be on their side you can leave to," he said in a low tone. After that, he left and went upstairs.

Brick awkwardly whistled and I shot him a look causing him to stop. He sheepishly smiled then put his attention on Maria.

Ace always knows how to fuck shit up. His mood swings are starting to get on my fucking nerves. One minute he's Ace and one minute he's a fucking grouch.

"Blondie come on," I said. "Brick you deal with Maria or whatever," I add and then I lead Blondie out of the dining room.

"Wait what!" I hear Brick say from behind me. Cassidy was still sitting on the couch. She looked kinda bored, possibly tired or something.

Blondie sat in the armchair with Boomer without saying anything.

 _Good_

I read the clock on the stove and it was 2:49.

I looked at Blondie and she yawned. "Is my Blondie tired?" I teased with a smirk. Blondie gave me a side glare then flipped me off. Her actions caused me to let out a laugh. I saw Maria go upstairs in the corner of my eye, which is kinda confusing. I turn around to face the dining room where Brick was. "What the fuck did you tell her?" I bluntly ask Brick.

He put his hands in his front pockets and it took him a while to answer. "I told her to take her ass upstairs and tell Ace what the fuck is up," Brick replied. I raise one of my eyebrows not knowing what that means. "I told her to tell Ace to stop treating her like shit," he simply said. I nodded my head fully understanding that.

"Wait what," I blurted. Brick just smiled knowing exactly what he's doing. "You know Ace would probably kill her for saying some shit like that to him?" I asked Brick and he didn't reply, as I said, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You were supposed to tell her to leave and sleep it off not go up there and try to obtain dominance," I explain.

"For one, who the fuck are you and two... who the fuck are you?" Brick says. Everything went quiet due to the fact that I didn't know how to reply to that. "What has the rich life done to you?" he asked and I was still not sure how to reply. "You're using words like obtain and occur".

I roll my eyes and sigh annoyed at the person in front of me. "Brick shut the f- shut the fuck up," I shake my head.

"What, I'm serious. Cassidy, have you ever heard him saying shit like that?" he asked turning his attention to Cassidy waiting for her answer.

I follow his actions and look at her she looked like she was thinking. "Nope".

"Exactly," Brick says. I turn back to him opening my mouth to say something, but suddenly we heard loud footsteps, a banging noise, and some sort of a scream.

"Either they're having rough sex or they're fighting and Ace is winning," Brick stated.

"Well, that's one way to put it," Blondie says under her breath.

Brick went to go sit on the couch and I just stood there behind Blondie. Maria came down minutes later and one side of her face was red and there was also a red handprint around her neck. She whispered something in Cassidy's ear and then they both left shortly after.

 _No one said anything._

Brick was, of course, the one to break the silence. "So, she wasn't crying and she wasn't mad so that definitely means that they had rough sex," he confirmed.

"Thank you, Brick, for that wonderful analysis, now please shut the fuck up," I remark. Brick gave me that same 'innocent' smile he always gives me. There is never a situation where he doesn't say something stupid.

"Boomer's asleep again," Blondie said as she looks up at me, showing me those breathtaking icy blue eyes.

"Beautiful," I whisper not taking my eyes off hers. I always fall into a trance while looking at them. I held her head between my hands and she grabbed the back of my neck. Her hand brushed against my hair lightly sending electricity through my body. I eliminated the space between us finally kissing her. Blondie kissed back softly also putting her other hand on the back of my neck.

"Alright before ya'll rip each other's clothes off at least put that sick brat upstairs or something damn," Brick says. After that Blondie tried to pull away, but I didn't let her. I growled and kissed her a bit roughly, I wasn't gonna stop just because Brick said so.

 **Fuck that**

I know I have to though, but I just don't want to. Eventually, I stopped and let go. "Where do I put Boomer?" Blondie asked.

"Upstairs, the door on the right," Brick answered, then Blondie got up and took Boomer upstairs.

"So, did you recognize any of the guys that 'attacked' you?" Brick questioned and I thought about it for a second.

"No," I replied.

"So, just some random guys attacked you on this random day," he raised one of his eyebrows. I shrugged in response. "Butch you know it's not just a random day," Brick said rolling his eyes and that made me confused. I stayed quiet trying to think about what he said. "It's his birthday today," he sighed.

 _His Birthday_

"Think about it, it was like twelve something when you got here, right,". I nod my head and the more Brick talked the more I understood him.

 _How could I forget that_

 _fuckers birthday_

"He told his men to attack you before midnight that was his 'friendly' reminder," Brick said.

"He tried to kill me," I growl Brick just rolled his eyes at me.

"You're cursed with life remember," he shrugged. Everyone always says that.

 _It's bullshit_

"Your da--".

"Don't," I interrupt him before he could say any more.

"You can't deny your blood, Butch,". I sigh as I crossed my arms and looked down at the ground. "Like I was saying your dads a bitch, but he's a smart one," Brick explained.

"Whatever," I mumble. Brick got up and I looked up at him as he stretched his back

"Well then I'm going to get laid I'll be back at eight, or nine, possibly ten," he stated.

"A.M. or P.M. because you never say when?" I asked. Brick smirked and I just frowned, he only has that smirk when he's about to say something stupid.

"We'll see," Brick answered and then he walked out of the door, leaving. I sat down on the end of the couch then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I rested my head against my palm.

My eyes bolted open when I heard someone walking downstairs. I smiled when she came into view. I looked her up and down as she stood there staring back at me _in my clothes._

"Hey, beautiful," I say.

"Butch," she purred.

"Done with the brat?" I asked. She opened her mouth, but then closed it, shaking her head no.

"Why not he's asleep?" I scoff, I try not to show any emotion. I bet she can see right through it.

"I'm pretty sure he has a temperature, he's sick okay," she said in a soft voice.

"So," I selfishly replied, her eyes widened surprised at my cold tone.

"What is wrong with you?" I stayed quiet and looked to my right towards the dining room. I didn't want to look at her,... I made her upset. "You haven't been thinking about Boomers well being from the start and you probably haven't even considered it," she raised her voice a little.

"You're being selfish," she stated, that sentence repeated itself in my head. That made me wanna bang my head against the wall.

"That's what happens when people get jealous, you're too busy worrying about Boomer to realize," I snap, then I looked at her.

 _Fuck_

 _Why did I say that?_

My body tensed as it finally sank in. I'm jealous. I didn't even realize it, my brain did the talking for me before I even processed it. I have never felt jealous before.

 _What the fuck is the blonde bimbo doing to me?_

"Jealous?" she questioned and I felt my body heat up. It wasn't the sexual heat people feel while having sex, no it felt more different. Weird.

 _Was I embarrassed?_

 _Mad?_

I can't be mad, I would know. I'm sure of it. Then, what? I don't even know how I'm feeling anymore.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked noticing the blondes long stare.

"You're jealous," she replied almost whispering it. My body heats up once again and I could hear my heart beating at a fast rate.

"I didn't mean to say that, it just came out," I massaged the bridge of my nose taking a deep breath.

"Your face is red, are you--," she stopped midway. "Are you blushing?" she almost gasped.

"No, I don't blush, why the hell would I ever blush, I don't blush," I rambled.

Okay, I am definitely embarrassed

She walked towards me with a blank expression and I kept my eyes on her, wanting to know what she's gonna do. It felt like she was walking forever until she got to me. Then, she sat on my lap facing me holding onto my shoulders firmly.

"I find that very interesting," the blonde whispered in my ear teasing me.

"You find me emotionally suffering interesting," I stated bluntly.

She put her forehead on mine and I let out a sigh I was holding back since all of this started. "When you put it that way it makes me feel bad," she murmured.

Even though I had control over her physically (most of the time), she has control over me mentally.

"You should," I say. She let out a light laugh and pulled away. I looked at her lips and licked my own. "You're mine," I finally utter.

"I'm yours," Blondie smiles. I couldn't look her in the eye, if I did I would fall deeper and every time I did my lust grew for her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body closer to my own. The smell of vanilla filled my nose in an instant. I took deeper breaths so her scent wouldn't go away.

"Butch, what happens after this?" she asked.

"What do you want to happen?" I asked back. Then, there was a long pause before she spoke again, I can tell that she was hesitating.

"I don't know, I have too much going on... I can't even think straight," Blondie explained.

Her father is kinda still in a coma so I

get what she's saying

"That's understandable" I reply. "What do **you** want to happen?".

Honestly, I haven't thought about what I wanted. Recently my main focus was Blondie. What I want really doesn't matter though because I'm okay with whatever she wants.

 _Kinda_

"I don't have forever puppy," Blondie sighed.

"What I want to happen is for you to be ok and alive,". Blondie pushed me back, making me look at her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she scowled at me. She seems annoyed.

 _I'm not sure if I should be worried or_

 _aroused_

"That's not what I meant," she stated.

"And that was hot," I blurted. I looked her in the eye as she rolled them and gave me a small pout.

"I'm going back up--," I turned Blondie over and pinned her down to the couch in one swift motion. Blondie was surprised at the sudden change, I could feel her pulse raising from her wrist.

"I want you to be mine forever," I smirk. Blondie calmed down and raised one of her eyebrows.

"What happened to death do us apart?" she questioned.

"Fuck that, we're going beyond the fucking grave baby," I say then, Blondie bit her bottom lip and gave me a plain look.

"And that was hot," she mocked teasingly. "But I should really go back to B--,". I kissed Blondie so she'd stop talking, something I do all the time.

"I told you, stop doing that," she pouted and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"And I told you, I don't care," I counter.

"You never wanna let go," Blondie uttered

 _Why would I?_

"Problem?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Right now, yes," she replied.

I rolled my eyes, I hate this fucking feeling. "You need to start thinking about yourself sometimes," I whisper in her ear. It was clear that Blondie was tired.

"I know, but I just don't care for it sometimes," Blondie says.

"Are you saying you don't care about yourself?" I implied and she looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. She didn't answer me, that made the answer even more obvious.

"My life is kinda meaningless."

 _What?_

"It used to have meaning, but now it's different," she explained.

"What about Mr.Utonium and your friends don't they bring meaning?" I question.

"Kinda, my father could die soon though, and I only have about 2 real friends and one's just my cousin you don't know the other," Blondie answered. "Bunny just brings fun and Blossom... I don't know," she added.

I have nothing to say. What could I say? It's like a switch was turned on and her mood completely changed. "She likes you, you know Blossom only really liked two guys, you and her bitch of an ex," Blondie gritted her teeth when she finished speaking.

I know why though, just thinking about four eyes makes me gag. "I should have killed him," I stated bluntly.

"If you did I wouldn't have thought it was you," she responds. I turned us around so Blondie was on top and she sat up.

"No one would I know how to erase my tracks," I shrug.

"So you're skilled in murder?" she asked.

"I'm skilled, but in a way, I'm also not," I answer. "I'm sloppy at times it depends on my mood,".

Blondie ran her hand through her hair, pushing it back shaking it a little as she looked around. She closed her eyes and sighed lowly.

Then, they opened. Her eyes locked with mine and she gave me an alluring look.

Blondie bit down on her lip and smiled.

Fucking bitch

She knows what she's doing to me. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," I say.

"No, I do, I just wanna see if I can get out," the blonde corrects me.

"Doubt it," I state.

"Wanna bet?" she asked. I licked my lips and smirked at her.

"It's your call baby," I replied.

"We'll see what the winner gets later then," Blondie said in a seductive voice.

"I already own you so that's off the table," I stated.

"I said later puppy," she restated.

"Am I making you mad?" I questioned and Blondie just rolled her eyes. "Annoyed?".

"Yes very," she answered.

"That's a shame I like you mad," I remark. she rolled her eyes at me again.

"Baby roll your eyes at me again and you won't be able to walk tomorrow," I stated still smirking.

"God Butch seriously," Blondie says. I laugh "Are you inhuman or something?" she questioned.

"Around you, yes," I shrug. Blondie rolled her eyes at me once again. I sat up as I snarled. She stared back at me for about a minute, waiting. I took away the space between us, kissing her passionately. Blondie kissed me back as she wrapped her arms around me pressing her body onto mine. We fell back onto the couch without breaking the lust filled kiss.

"We're not gonna have sex on this couch, you know that right," she said after pushing me down.

"Why not?" I asked with a growl. Blondie looked away from me. Her eyes showed a weird emotion. I just want to know what she thinks about.

"I don't know what else has happened on here," Blondie responds.

"You rich ass bitch," I say.

"I don't know who you have sex with on unsanitary couches, but it definitely won't be me," she stated with an eye roll.

"I've never even had sex on this couch or any couch, tables maybe but couches no," I explain.

"I don't care about your past experiences," Blondie snapped.

I raised an eyebrow at her. This confuses me.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

"The present is all that matters," she smiled. Blondie slipped her hand in my shirt running her nails along my abs. Then she dug her nails into my skin while scratching me.

"Blonde bitch," I grunt.

"Now you know how it feels when you bite me," Blondie taunted. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out of my shirt. While doing so she scratched me even more.

"Scratches sting bites just hurt," I explain.

"Right and punches burn," she sarcastically replied.

"Shut up," I murmured and pulled her back down. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her back.

"Butch--,".

"Shh sleep Blondie, Boomer's fine," I say in a low tone. After that, I felt her body relax against mine and her breathing pattern was calm. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Vanilla filled my nose once again.

 _And how did we end up like this_?

I'm finally ok with her presence, I actually like it now. I like _her._ Everything about her. From her beautiful blonde hair to her overly expensive shoes. From her icy blue eyes to the light freckles around her nose. From her dark moments and to her good ones. Just _her._ She is a beautiful wreck, but she's my beautiful wreck. I don't know how long I'll have her, but I'll make the best of it.

If someone told me back then when I first met her that it'd be like this I'd fucking laugh in there face. Seriously who knows how it ended up like this. I'm glad it did though. Now I have someone I actually want. Not Cassidy, not Blossom, but my blonde step sister. It's fucked up and I don't give a shit.

 _"Bubbles"_


	6. I'm Leaving

**_Bubbles's P.O.V._**

I fell asleep in Butch's arms, but before I drifted off I swore I heard him say my name. It was weird that was the first time he said my name.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I carefully got up. I was cautious not to wake Butch up. If I had woken him up he would just pull me back down. I hated how he did that.

I tiptoed to the bathroom in the dark. I closed the door slowly, then I flip the lights on. The rays burnt my eyes. I waited till my eyes adjusted to the light before moving. If I tripped and fell that would surely have woke Butch.

I squint while looking at myself through the mirror. I was a damn mess. Everything was a damn mess. I ran warm water and splashed it onto my face. I took slow breaths, slow deep breaths. All to calm me. I was not sure why though, I felt fine. My emotions were all just messed up. It was confusing the hell out of me.

"Fuck!!"

I jumped at the sudden yell.

"Blondie!" It was Butch, of course, the use of my 'nickname' informed me that. His voice sounded like he was almost panicking.

"Blondie!" he yelled again. I open the bathroom door and turn the lights off.

"Yes?" I answered while I headed back to the couch. I saw his silhouette in the dark he was sitting up. Butch grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. He felt as if he had been sweating. "Are you okay?" I asked, but he didn't give me a reply. "Butch." I back up, then I caressed his cheek softly. Something liquid had reached my palm, and as a car passed outside, the headlight shined through the window. For a brief second, I saw half of Butch's face. His eye was watery, and I realized then that the liquid that was on my hand was a tear. I remove my hand immediately.

"You're crying," I stated, I was almost shocked. "Why?" I asked. He ignored me though. Butch buried his face in my neck, and I felt his lively heart beating against my chest. His eyelashes brushed my neck and they were damp as well.

"Don't leave me," he had said. He sounded pained. "The mess I'm putting you in it's--." Butch had stopped himself halfway through his sentence. It's almost as if he was scared. I was not sure what of, but he was. His tears dropped on my neck and traveled down to my collar bone. "I can't lose you to him," Butch mumbled.

"Who?" I asked. Even though I had asked he would most likely not answer.

"I won't--." he stopped himself from speaking once again. "I'm selfish," Butch had said. I held him tightly, whatever happened that made him break, must have been really terrifying. Butch never came off as the vulnerable, but at that moment he was.

"You're not selfish," I utter, softly. The only thing to do was to comfort him. I couldn't think of anything else.

"Being with me is dangerous, and I promise to keep you safe," Butch muttered. He sounded so hurt. It had almost hurt me. Butch grabbed ahold of my right hand and intertwined it with his. He kissed the back of my hand softly. I could tell what he was thinking, but it wasn't the same as what I had been thinking. Butch let go of my hand and then he grabbed my face in between his palms.

He kissed me. I let myself fall and I started to kiss him back. It wasn't the right thing to do. I basically dug myself in. Foolish, I thought. In the back of my mind, I always heard a voice that told me to stop when things happened between guys and me. The fear of going too far always stopped me as well. Something had changed though, I didn't hear it anymore. When it's Butch and me the voice doesn't say anything. I guess I didn't have that fear with him. I wasn't surprised though. I don't know why I wasn't surprised. Honestly.

I pulled away from the kiss and I could tell Butch was hurt by that. I didn't want to cause him pain, but I failed. He grabs the t-shirt I had been wearing by the collar and he put his forehead onto mine holding me into place.

"Just let me—." He stopped again, I wish I knew what he was thinking. I was sure that I'd do more than just comfort him. "Just let me make love to you, please," Butch finally said.

 _He's fallen too deep_

And still, I didn't fear it. The only fear I had was breaking my father's heart because of my actions. "I don't think that's a good idea," I whispered. I wanted to though. I had been only thinking with my head that was the problem. I needed to stop blocking out feelings and think with both head and heart. That's going to be difficult, I thought.

Because I was too much into thought, I hadn't noticed that I was lying on the couch. Butch was lowly hovering over me.

"Let me, please," he begged. Without warning, I kissed him. Butch hasn't reacted to it yet he was probably surprised I even did it. He then kissed me back. I'm sure he had taken it as an okay. If he didn't he wouldn't be removing our clothes. He seemed less aggressive than the first time. He was still rough as he kissed me though. It didn't matter though.

When our clothes were just a memory, Butch had begun kissing my neck. He trailed kisses down to my navel slowly. Then, he went back up. He repeated that action. When he stopped at my waist he bit each side. His bites weren't hard and they didn't hurt. Nothing like his usual bites. I pulled Butch back up, and I kissed him again. Butch had grabbed my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He entered me with a thrust, but I was caught off guard and when he did I gasped.

"Sorry," he said. Butch had kissed my cheek after he apologized. Then he took my right hand and held it. I took my left arm and I wrapped it around his neck.

"I'm okay," I replied with. "Don't stop." I kissed him and he kissed me back. He continued his thrusts at a fast pace. I had covered my mouth at some point because I didn't want anyone to hear us. If someone had I would have been really embarrassed.

 _I still wanted it_

The heat rose and sweat formed. He panted in my ear his breath was warm against it. That almost drove me crazy.

"Faster," I begged. I was desperate for more, more of him. Similar to a drug. I didn't want to want him, but you can't help what you want and crave. It's the way we are.

Butch had listened to my request and the pace of his thrusts quickened. I took my hand away from my mouth and I rested it on his shoulder. My nails tainted his skin. I hoped that it didn't hurt him that bad. Butch toyed with a bite mark that he left formerly. He licked it, sucked on it, and kissed it. It hurt a little, the mark was still bruised. We were both hurting each other _physically_.

"Butch," I moaned his name. I was still trying to keep quiet at the time.

"Don't hold back I wanna hear you," he said and his voice was breathy.

"Someone will hear," I stated. I moved my head and looked off into the darkness around the room. Butch had let go of my hand and he put his finger on my chin, making me look back up. It was hard to see in the dark, but I could make out his face.

"I love you," he murmured in a soft voice. Just a game, I reassured myself. It shouldn't have been anything more. I couldn't deny that I wanted something more. Everyone always wants something.

Earlier he said: "I can't lose you to him." And I didn't want to lose him to anyone or anything. It was probably the reason why I did what I did. I _killed_ _someone_ for that reason and it hurt, but I wanted and needed to.

 _I wanted and I needed him_

That's just the game. How far can you make the other fall? Butch might not be aware of it, but at this rate, we'll both lose.

"I love you," I said back. Butch had turned us around and I was on top. I kissed him with passion and he returned with the same amount. I moved my hips with his. Butch grabbed both of my hands and we both made the action to intertwine our fingers with each other.

"You're mine," Butch stated. I knew he wanted me to reply to his statement and so I did.

"I'm yours, all yours." I bit my bottom lip with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Don't it hold back," he said in a more demanding tone. When I didn't comply Butch had pulled me by my right hand and he bit my arm. I yelped and I tried to pull my arm away, but Butch refused to let me. I had yelped louder than I expected, I heard him chuckle at the fact.

"Forgive me, baby." Butch then licked where he bit me.

"No," I replied with. I heard him growl and he thrust up into me at an even faster pace. That told me he was upset. Butch would make me suffer from it. Revenge was generally a bad thing, but this revenge felt good. I had felt extensive waves of pleasure, and I'm sure he felt the same. Our breathing was irregular and heavy. I pulled Butchs hands to my hips placing them there, then I placed my hands on his chest firmly. Butch motioned my hips, pushing me up and slamming me back down onto him with a lot of force.

"Blondie," Butch said my nickname lowly. His grip on my hips had started to hurt me. Our rhythm got off beat as we tried to bring each other to our high. I clenched my fists tightly against his chest. My body tremored as I had finally reached my climax. I moaned with shaky breathing. I soon covered my mouth, but Butch snatched my hand off.

"I want to hear you," he mumbled. I hated him for doing things like that. I moaned aloud for him and I was starting to feel tired. It washed over me and I did everything in my power to not fall on him. I was trembling. He dug his nails into my hips and I heard him let out a grunt. Butch had emptied into me after two hard thrusts. He slowly kept going, his nails still hooked in my skin. I wanted him to stop the pleasure was overwhelming me. I placed my hands over his as a way of pleading him to stop.

"Butch," I whined. I was out of breath and my body was devoured by heat.

"Again," he demanded. His body calmed and he relaxed his hands on my hips.

"No, Butch," I replied with. "This is already out of hand."

"You liked it," Butch stated, he was upset again. I didn't want that.

"Of course I did," I mumbled with a sigh. I couldn't deny it. I liked it too much though. I didn't want to get addicted to him, but that's where it's heading.

"Then why n—"

"Someone will hear," I blurted it out before he could finish the question he was going to ask like a child. Someone hearing us didn't fear me anymore I had a different fear.

"I love you." The words rolled off his tongue. My feelings didn't change, I still didn't believe in love.

I got up and rummaged for the clothes I was given. I heard Butch sigh from behind me. Why can't I stop making him upset?

"Yours is left of mine," he informed. "Whenever you find them." Butch had said that in a mumble.

I stopped looking for the clothes for a second. I took deep breaths and I felt a lump in my throat like I was about to cry. What for damnit? A million questions ran through my brain and I wanted to scream. Scream until my throat hurts.

I felt around and I found the two separate small piles of clothes. I grabbed the one on the left and I got myself dressed. I tossed Butch's clothes to him, even though he shared no interest in getting dressed. I heard him start to move, and that told me he was getting dressed. I went into the bathroom, turned on the light, and I broke down. I had sat on top of the toilet seat, my tears falling.

 _Life is shit_

I thought that for most of my life. When my mother left I figured that out. Everyone puts on an act when they're feeling less of themselves, I'm just too good at it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered out loud.

"I know," I heard a voice say. It was from the other side of the door and I knew it was Butch.

"Leave me alone." Truth is I didn't want to be alone. I wanted him to open the door.

"No," he replied. "If I don't want you to leave me I'm not going to leave you." The door opened and in came Butch. His eyes were watery, but his face was plain. I hate emotions. I hate feelings period. I hated making others feel bad because of my actions. "Ok?" Butch sounded pained just like before. I stood up and I just hugged him.

No words were said, he just wrapped his arms around me. He left a small kiss on my head and that small action calmed my tears.

While we were embracing each other I kept thinking about my mother. How she would hold me until I fell asleep, how she'd tell me everything was okay, and sing me a song when I had a bad dream. I would cry so much that she and father would let me sleep in their bed with them. I hummed the melody lowly. I didn't really know the words so I couldn't sing it. My mother had a more beautiful voice than me, and I'd do anything for her to sing to me again.

"What are you humming?" Butch asked.

"A song my mother would sing to me," I answered.

"Y'know when you were gone your dad told me a little about her," he told me plainly. "From what he told me, your mom is a beautiful, strong-willed, mesmerizing blonde. Sounds like you." Butch laughed huskily. I felt the vibration of his laugh through my body.

It sounded like my father had fed him all the good things about her. He always talked about her as if she was a god.

"What's her name?" he asked. No one has ever asked me about my mother, everyone always knows about her.

"Chasity." I smiled at the mention of her name. "It's a beautiful name."

"You still really love her huh?" he asks so many questions. I'm not a fan of people asking me questions, but I don't mind if it's Butch.

"Puppy," I teased. My voice was quiet and soft. I heard Butch sigh.

 _I don't believe in love._

"Time?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Six something," he answered. I farrowed my eyebrows as I looked up at him.

"Thanks for keeping me up, asshole," I spat with a pout. Butch had given me an eye roll and I did the same to him.

"Don't roll your eyes at m--," There was a sudden stop when he was finishing his sentence. I was the _cause_ of it. I had kissed him. He gripped my hips pressing me onto him with aggression. He tried sliding his hands down further, but I held them in place. He growled against my lips showing his dominance. Butch forced his hand's past mine gripping my ass. I let out a small gasp, and Butch slyly slid his tongue in my mouth, tangling ours together. He turned us around slamming me against the wall. Butch went down to kiss my neck.

"Don't get carried away," I said.

"Mhm," Butch groaned against my neck. He wasn't going to listen and we both knew it.

I was turned around forcefully and I looked towards the mirror on my left. Butch pushed up the hem of my (more like his) shirt, removing it. Then, went the boxers. He then removed his own. Seconds later I felt him penetrate me, I had been biting back a moan. Eventually one escaped around the seventh thrust in. It couldn't be stopped.

 _Addiction is bad._

 _Yes, but the satisfaction of getting what you want feels amazing._

 _Giving in to your temptation will always end badly and until you do, the itch for that drug will drive you almost mad._

 _You might get angry at yourself in the end, but it'll be worth it._

 _Without it, you would eventually feel incomplete._

 _Letting yourself give in or staying away is your choice._

I choose to give in, this time.

I felt his hands on my hips, keeping me in place. My hands were delicately against the wall. God, he was _rough_. I never had someone like him.

My one night stands weren't special they lack emotion, but that's how they're supposed to be. A quickie is exactly what it's supposed to be. Emotions are what humans live off of, and when you try to hide it or block them nothing feels right.

 _This feels right,_ I thought.

I don't think right is even the **right** word to explain how it feels. _When I'm with him._

One of his hands came up to claw at my back. I looked up to the ceiling and balled my hands. It hurt, yes. I wasn't troubled by it, the pain he inflicted. _Addicting._

Butch turned me back around, kissing me. He picks me up and I was slammed against the wall again. He growled against my lips and thrust back into me. His nails dug into the skin of my thighs as he roughly slammed into me faster and faster. My hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly. I closed my eyes, feeling the satisfaction. Butch had bit at my neck and shoulders, leaving red marks on my skin. Marking his territory.

Sweat dripping off of our body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. One of my hands was in his hair.

My eyes opened and black dots filled my view. I reached my high. I trembled with pleasure and Butch achieved his climax. Again, emptying inside of me. We stayed there for a while, giving our bodies times to relax. Words weren't said, we just got dress and exited the bathroom.

I sat awkwardly on the couch, and Butch turned the lamp that stood on the table beside the tv. The light wasn't very vibrant, but you could still see around the room.

He came towards me, he put the back of his hand to the temple on my head and slid it down to my chin. I looked up at him, his eyes were filled with something I was too familiar with. _Lust._ Butch crouches down a little leaning in to kiss me and I did the same. We kissed each other lightly.

"What's up bitches!" A male voice yelled from behind. I jumped and pulled back from the kiss Butch and I was sharing. I turned around to see Butch's crimson eyed cousin. "I just had the best sex of my life," he added.

"Ew," Butch scoffed and he sat down next to me. Brick laughed and walked to sit on the other side of me. Butch made me scoot closer to him, in response I rolled my eyes.

 _Possessive_

"I'm being serious though, I had two bitches sucking my d--." Butch kicked the coffee table in front of him, it caused Brick to stop talking. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Brick asked Butch. Brick sat up looking past me at Butch. I stared at the two of them. Butch seemed unbothered, and Brick was plainly confused.

"My foot slipped," Butch sighed brushing off Bricks question. Brick got irritated at Butchs reply. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Like I was saying one was a brunette and the other had dyed pink hair, she liked me the most," Brick explained.

"Brick can you please shut the fuck up, no one cares about you getting laid alright," Butch gave Brick a stern look. A look that would scare the hell out of anyone.

"You let everyone know you got laid, you flash that shit around like a fucking trophy," Brick scoffed.

"How do I flash it around?" Butch asked with an annoyed roll of his eyes. Brick grabbed me by the collar of the shirt I wore and pulled me in a kiss. I felt arms wrap around my torso from behind, and I was pulled away from Brick. The short kiss caused shock, but I was also mad at it. Butch was madder than me tho. "Brick touch her again and I will personally stab you ten times in the head." Butch's voice was dark, and it showed how anger and possessiveness took control of him.

"What if she wants me to touch her?" Brick teased while softly rubbing the back of his hand on the side of my left leg. I curled my legs up away from his teasing touch.

"I don't care," Butch growled. Brick let out a small laugh with a smirk. It was obvious Brick was thinking about something. Something I hoped I wouldn't be a part of. I wiped my mouth off on my forearm, I barely showed any emotion or reaction to the situation, Butch already had done all of that for me.

A scream was heard from upstairs and little footsteps reached our ears. I sat up alerted when the footsteps were now on the steps. It was Boomer, and he was running. He ran to the door, opened it, and outside he went.

Then, I heard laughing. I turned my head towards the source, and there was Ace.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Butch. Ace has been smoking something, it was obvious that it wasn't a cigarette.

"I told him there was a fire and I told him to hurry and get out of the house," he explained.

I heard Brick sigh and he stood up "I'll go get him." He went out the door leaving Butch and me alone with the troublesome smoker. Ace was still laughing I bit back a growl that he very much deserved, but I don't want to cause any more trouble.

"Don't you have work?" Butch asked. Ace shrugged in response, _He didn't care._ "I hope you get fired." I hear the front door open and crying. I turned my head and watched as Brick walked towards the couch with Boomer on his back.

"Come on Boom stop crying," Brick said his voice was calming somewhat like my fathers when he tried to stop my never-ending sobbing the time my mother left. I was six when it happened.

That night was rainy and my mother was telling me about someone that she loved very dearly. I was confused about why she wasn't telling me a bedtime story, but that didn't stop her from telling me.

 _Flashback_

"Mother?" I called in the middle of her saying something about how she loved his soft dark hair.

"Yes, Starlight?" She answered rubbing the top of my head. The reason she called me starlight was because of the fact that my hair was covered in light strands of blonde hair, almost platinum.

"No story tonight?" I questioned I had been pouting to my mother and she gave me a big smile.

"Don't worry Starlight I will," mother replied. "So where was I... his hair." My mother's blue eyes were sad but still, her smile remained. I never noticed. "His black hair it goes well with his eyes, his eyes remind me of a forest," she said.

"Mamaaa," I pouted as I held the covers closer to my face.

"I love him," Mother plainly said with seriousness in her voice. I smiled at that my mother always knew how to spread her love and even though I didn't know at the time what or who she was talking about I still gave her a smile.

"Song?" I suggested.

"She's not asleep yet?" My father came into my room mother turned in his direction. He looked tired as always. Being a scientist has its ups and downs.

"Oh I didn't realize it was late," mother gasped as she looking at her gold watch.

"The song," I demanded.

And she sang the short version that night. I liked the short one better.

 _...you are my world_

 _my favorite girl_

I drifted off to sleep at the end, but before I did I heard my mother say: "Goodbye Starlight." Instead of goodnight. I didn't say anything at that I didn't have the energy to speak.

Thunder and lightning woke me up. It was like it signaled for me to go somewhere. I looked around the dark room and it was a bad idea because when my eyes reached the corner I swore I saw something in the shadows so I wept. I cried for my mother and I got up still holding onto my stuffed octopus. It's my favorite one. I wondered the dark hallways until I reached my parent's room. I opened the door and it creaked as I did.

"Mother!" I called walking towards the bed but when I reached it I noticed that she wasn't sound asleep in the bed. I cried even more for my mother. The lights flicked on and I turned around hoping it was my mother. To my dismay, it was my father.

"Hey what's wrong?" He came to me picking me up in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried against his lab coat. He rubbed my back soothingly in attempt to stop my cry.

"I want mother," I cried. His hand then stroked my hair.

My father walked to their closet and I was confused why he did. He opened the door fully because it was already cracked I wasn't interested in what he was looking for so I lied against his chest. He stood there for a while but then he took me to their bed laying me down.

"I'll be back," he announced. Before he turned to leave I saw a tear leave his eye. When I was sure he was gone I got up and went to their closet curious as to why he went in there. I stood on my tippy toes to turn the light on and when I did I saw half of the closet empty. Her clothes... my mother's clothes.

 _They were gone_

It was like the existence of her was erased. The tears started up again.

"Mr.Utonium she's gone."

And then the screaming started. I felt hands on my shoulder and I turned to my father. "It's okay Bubbles," he said in a calm tone. I hugged his leg burying my face in his work pants. That spot was wet with my tears.

It wasn't okay though, my mother was nowhere to be found and I was devastated. A child shouldn't have the feeling of being left behind. **Ever**.

 _End of Flashback_

God, why did she leave me?

"I need to call someone," I said out of nowhere.

"Ace," Butch said. It was clear that Butch wanted Ace to give me his phone. Was he willing though?

"Where the fuck is yours?" Ace asked yelling. Ace wasn't going to give up his belongings without a fight. Butch knew he wouldn't.

"Gone," Butch answered his tone was covered in bluntness. Butch seemed tired of everything around him.

"Please," I added. I was trying to sweeten the situation so he was more willing to let me use his phone. I just needed it for a couple of minutes so it wasn't a big deal.

Ace stared me down with a look that gave off that he was questioning me. I heard Brick growl his possessiveness took over him again. He hated how Ace was staring at me. Ace wasn't staring at me like how other guys stared at me though, it was a plain stare. That's how it seemed to me. Ace gave me his phone quickly then he went to the kitchen to scan the fridge.

I dialed my cousin's phone number and I held the phone to my ear the ringing started, and I anticipated for its ending. Seconds later it did stop and my cousin answered.

"Hello?" She sounded confused because of the number.

"Can you bring me my car, I gave you the keys last night?" I asked. I had a plan to get drunk as hell the night before and Buttercup was going to be the one to drive me home. Yes, she was drinking as well but she wouldn't drink as much as me.

I heard a sigh coming from the other end of the phone. "Where?" She finally said.

I looked at Butch and he was looking straight ahead of him as he put the weight of his head in his hand, leaning the opposite direction. "I'll have the address sent to you," I answered and I hung up before any more words were shared.

I tapped lightly on Butch's shoulder with the phone in hand, he side-eyed me for a while before saying a word. Then he smirked, "Is there something you want to ask me?" He asked in a teasing tone. I looked away from him trying to hide my blush.

"Address," I said. I felt the phone being taken out of my hand and a hand brush against my knuckles.

"All you had to do was ask," Butch stated. I looked at Boomer who was still crying on Bricks back. Brick looked at me his eyes pleading for me to take Boomer. I was questioning if I should help him or not. He kissed me out of nowhere so why should I help him? I looked away from him and crossed my arms, I heard him groan out of annoyance.

"Boom why don't you go over to Bubbles?" Brick suggested. I bit my bottom lip mentally cursing him. I shot him a look and he smirked at me while letting Boomer down. Boomer came to me so I picked him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck as his crying was starting to calm.

"Damn brat." I heard a growl from Butch. I turned my head in his direction, and he looked at me with pouting eyes. His face was stern, but _his eyes._ I then noticed the small redness of his cheeks his eyes twitched and his lips parted like he was about to say something. "I'm not blushing," he said. His voice was almost quiet.

"Never said you were," I claimed with a small smile.

"Whore," he mumbled. I liked seeing Butch that way.

"You're cute when you're blushing," I said. His eye twitched again at my statement. He hated the way I was teasing him.

"I'm not cute," Butch growled. "And I don't blush damnit."

He slyly covered the bottom half of his face with his hand hiding his blush. The only thing visible was the bridge of his nose and up. "M- Bubbles I'm hungry," Boomer said breaking our stare. I stroked his short blonde hair while I searched for something to say in return.

"I'll make something to eat." Butch stood up from the couch and stretched his arms. "Any requests brats?" Butch asked and his flustered face was replaced with a smirk.

"French toast and bacon!" Boomer yelled finally lifting his head up. He had a smile on his face, a warm one.

"You gon' help me this time?" Butch questioned Boomer with a lift of his right eyebrow. Boomer nodded his head and got up, then they walked over to the kitchen.

"You know Boomer was about to call you mom when he told you he was hungry," Brick claimed. I turned my head towards him as he sat back on the couch.

"Didn't notice," I reply shortly.

"You know his mother neglected him she only comes around once a year," Brick explained. My eyes widened shocked at his words. "She just dropped him off a month after he was born to my uncle and left."

"Wow." was the only thing I could manage to utter.

I was five when my mother left, but _one month_. He didn't get the right affection from his mother.

"So don't change up on him and hurt him he's had enough women thinking they can," Brick stared at me from the side of his eye. He was mad at Boomer's mother.

 _I think that's when I first noticed it_

"You don't want him to feel what you felt," I said. Brick's hand came towards me he put his index finger on my chin and scooted closer to me. My body tensed up and I smacked his hand away.

"Brick!"

My head turned to Butch who was holding a kitchen knife with that dark look in his eyes.

"Hmm?" Brick answered.

"Was the threesome you recently had not enough because if not, do not try to use Blondie as a toy, she doesn't want you and I don't share," Butch scolded. A proportion of his hair covered one eye and the visible one looked as if it was glowing.

"Ohh I see what's happening here," Ace blurted cutting into the conversation.

"Keep it in your pants, _Rossi_ or I'll cut it off," Butch threatened. Boomer looked at Butch and Brick following the conversation. There was also a confused look on his face.

"Cut what off, his hair?" Boomer asked. Ace covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Yes, his hair Boomer," I lied.

"How would he keep it in his pants though?" Ace had let everything out and his laughing was the only thing heard in the room. I sighed and hung my head low. I felt a hand on my left one I moved it away knowing it was Bricks.

"Brick I'm not playing," Butch warned.

"I know _Sarantino_ ," Brick replied. I looked at Brick and when he noticed my gaze he winked at me. Men are sometimes disgusting, I thought.

"I'm going b--."

The doorbell rung stopping Ace's statement. Brick answered the door and I only heard faint whispers at first. "Bubbles it's for you." It took me a while but I remembered how I wanted Buttercup to bring me my car. I stand up and turn around to see Buttercup in the doorway. I ignored the stare I received from the redhead while walking towards Buttercup.

'What the hell,' mouthed Buttercup. I led her outside on the doorstep so we could talk where there were fewer people listening in. "Why did I bring you your million dollar car in a neighborhood like this?" she asked as she scanned her surroundings. Her face showed her discomfort.

"That car has over four hundred sensors on it it'll be fine, and I need transportation I don't want to walk around," I explained. Buttercup nodded her head she was always the one to try and understand my reasons and decisions.

"I brought you clothes too, and Anthony wanted to know where his 'number one bitch' is," she sighed. I heard a car door shut from behind me and I turned towards the direction it came from. I see one of my best friends walking in my direction. He was wearing a jean jacket over a flower print shirt with black Adidas pants. He also wore a headband that came around his forehead. There were small jewels spread out on the headband the rest of it disappeared in his light blue dyed hair. He had no shoes on which didn't surprise me.

"Bitch my feet hurt this concrete is harder than any other concrete I have ever stood on," Anthony complained standing in front of me.

"It's concrete Anthony it's supposed to be hard," I shrugged a small smile formed on my face.

"But its the hardest concrete I've ever been on," he countered as he waved his index finger in the air.

I sighed with a playful roll of my eyes "I missed your stupid ass."

Anthony crossed his arms and put most of his weight on his left leg. "Girl we knew," he said. The smell of bacon reached our noses and a sizzling sound followed it. "Who do you have in there that's cooking for you?" Anthony questioned he gave me a weird look.

"It's not really for me Anthony, calm down," I reassured him.

"Mhm let me find out that you're cheating on your cute rich ass boyfriend for a sexy ass daddy material hood rat," Anthony said. I laughed at his statement. Anthony has a weird sense of humor, but I enjoy it. Also, I've never thought of anyone as 'daddy material'.

"I don't even know why I brought you," Buttercup stated.

 ** _Butch's P.O.V._**

"Butch," Ace called from the window. Ace had gone over there when Blondie walked out with her cousin.

"What?" I asked.

"Whos the girl with the green tips on her hair?" he questioned back.

"Blondies cousin," I answered. _Someones caught his eye,_ I thought.

"Interesting," he smirked. He walked over to the couch and flipped the cushions over. He noticed I was looking at him and "I know what happened here." Ace pointed to the couch with his face scrunched up. I laughed at his expression and he sat on the flipped cushions.

I got the cold egg carton out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. Boomer handed me a white plastic bowl from the bottom cabinets.

"Can I crack them?" Boomer asked. I thought about it for a sec, questioning if I should or shouldn't.

"Fuck no!" Ace yelled. "I don't want you messing up my fucking kitchen."

Boomer grabbed onto my leg and I ruffed up his hair with my free hand. "I'll help you," I stated. Boomer smiled. I put the egg carton on the floor with the bowl as I crouched down. "Watch first." I took one of the eggs and lightly tapped it onto the side of the bowl. I put pressure on the cracked spot and broke it apart over the bowl.

"Woah," Boomer gasped his eyes lit up as he was watching me crack open the eggs.

"Butch, what the fuck," I heard Ace complain.

"Let him be Ace, if Boom makes a mess I'll clean it damn," Brick said. "Just don't hold me against it."

It was known that if Boomer had made a mess I would be the one to clean it up. Bricks a lazy ass he doesn't give a shit, he barely cleaned his apartment.

"Try one."

 ** _Bubbles's P.O.V._**

We sat on the steps because Anthony kept complaining about the pain in his feet and Buttercup got tired of it.

"Okay so," Anthony started. He looked at me waiting for my attention so I looked back.

"Hm?" I said.

"Tell me that is not a bite mark on your neck," Anthony blurted. "And it's not one but multiple."

"Okay... I won't," I shrugged and acted as if I didn't care. I did though. I knew that would happen, sooner or later someone was going to say something about it.

"Who's leaving marks on you?" he asked. Buttercup even seemed interested in what my answer would be.

"Someone who shouldn't," I answered. Anthony rolled his eyes, annoyed at my none direct answer. Anthony loves other people's drama and _gossip._

"Bubbles," Boomer called. I heard him run to the doorway. "Look my hands!" He raised his hands in the air showing me the slimy consistents that covered him. "I cracked an egg and some of the stuff got on me," he explained.

I smiled at the child standing in front of me as if we were the only ones there. "Well now that you've shown me go wash your hands," I ordered. Boomer gave me a pouty face it was clear that he didn't want to remove the yolk from his hands. "Please," I begged. His smile returned and he ran back in the house after giving me a nod of his head.

"Who's baby are you _'mothering'_?" Anthony asked.

"One 'mothering' is not a word," I replied. "Two if it was I'm not, and three I wouldn't know if I was." Anthony stared at me eyebrow raised. He was confused. I didn't explain what I said, it wasn't my place to.

"What are you doing here Bubbles?" Buttercup sighed.

"Only place _we_ could go I suppose," I shrugged.

"We?" Anthony questioned. I nodded my head confirming that I came here with someone.

"Blondie, food." I heard Butch's voice from behind me. Anthony and Buttercups eyes were watching something behind me. I assumed it was him. "Ace get another plate."

I turned around my eyes meeting his. "One minute," I said. I listened to his footsteps fade to make sure he was gone.

"Damn," Anthony uttered. _Oh no._ "I don't need a plate I can lick it off of his--." I covered his mouth. I didn't want to hear where Anthony wanted to _lick_ **anything** off of Butch.

"No." I took my hand off of his mouth and he flashed me a smile.

"I said 'can' not 'would'," he clarified. I rolled my eyes and stood. Anthony always thought of sexual things to say, he would even say them out of nowhere.

They both followed me inside the house. I noticed Butch setting plates down on the dining table. Boomer was behind him with the forks and knives, every time a plate was put down a fork and a butter knife was placed next to it shortly after.

"Blondie you're sitting here," Butch stated while putting a plate down on the left side of where a head of the table would sit. It was the one facing me on the other side of the table. "Everyone else, I don't care." When Butch and Boomer were finished with setting the table Boomer went to the bathroom. Butch walked over to me with a smirk on his face. He placed his hands on my torso pulling me close. He kissed my neck a couple of times, then he pulled away. "I got you later Blondie," Butch whispered in my ear. He licked his lips and walked to the kitchen about a minute after staring at me.

I sat in my reserved spot and Brick sat across from me. It was like he was waiting for me to sit down so he could sit somewhere near me. Anthony sat next to me and Buttercup sat across from him. I noticed the extra chair on the other side of the table, Brick's side. The one Buttercup was sitting in.

"You gon' let me kiss you like that?" Brick asked. "No scratch that I can do better." I cleared my throat and stepped on his foot. "Fuck," he said while throwing his head back. He groaned then looked back at me a smirk back on his face. "I like pain," stated Brick. _What the fuck_ , I thought.

"Leave her alone fucking masochist," Butch said from around the corner. Brick grabbed the butter knives and held them all in his hand. I watched him as he did so.

"He could still harm me with these," Brick said. "Between the four of us, Butch is crazy as hell." Brick smiled.

Ace walked over to the table and he sat down at the end of the table near Buttercup. He looked around at all of us. His eyes landed on Buttercup who was paying him no mind. She looked down at her phone as her fingers tapped on the screen.

"Who's your friend's Bubbles?" Ace asked his eyes never left Buttercup.

"Thi--,"

"I'm Anthony," he blurted. Anthony's confidence had no limits.

"And she's _Buttercup_ right?" That's when she looked up. At him.

"And," Buttercup stated. She had a tone that would make it seem as if she was challenging him.

"Woah _tigress_ , calm down," Ace smirked. Buttercup studied him then returned to her phone.

I felt a leg brush against my own softly. Brick. Obviously, it was him. "Can you stop?" I asked. I wasn't looking for an actual answer. I had only wanted him to discontinue his actions.

"Stop what?" Brick asked back. He was teasing me. I'm not participating in his mind games I'm already playing another with someone else.

"Touching me, I don't want any of **you** coming in contact with me," I shot.

"Hm, I see why Butch likes you," Brick seemed to drop the games and finally talk without flirting.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You have a pull to you, hard to explain. And your attitude, it's hot plus your expressions while in a mood, basically everything," he explained. "Especially those eyes." Brick bit down on his bottom lip looking me in the eye.

Boomer had walked over he sat next to Brick but there was a small pout on his face.

"What's wrong Boomer?" I asked.

"I don't wanna sit in this spot next to **him** ," Boomer answered. His gaze was on Brick. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Who do you want to sit next to?" I questioned and Boomer started smiling.

"You," he said.

"I'll move I have no problem sitting next to him." Anthony shot up out of his seat to walk over to the seat next to Brick. Brick was looking down his bangs covering his eyes. Boomer hurried to get in the seat next to mine.

A second later Butch entered the room with plates of food in his hand. After setting down the two plates in the middle of the table he went and retrieved another. After finally sitting down Butch took my plate and placed the food on it. He also did the same with Boomers and his own. Ace was making his own and he even helped Buttercup out when she didn't show a sign of doing anything. Brick got his own and so did Anthony. Brick had a bit of a hard time making his plate because while one hand was picking up the food the other was holding on to the butter knives.

"Brick put the damn knives down," Butch demanded. Brick stayed quiet while looking at Butch.

"I'm sure people need them," I added. Brick looked at me then put them down in front of me. I put them in the middle of the table and everyone grabbed one. I assisted Boomer and cut up his french toast into smaller pieces.

Out of nowhere Butch stood up and grabbed Brick by his shirt collar. "The fuck is your game?" He growled.

"Don't know whatchu' mean Butch," Brick spat.

"You must think very low of me huh," Butch said. All eyes were on them.

"Fuck you," Brick replies. Butch gritted his teeth while letting out a growl. "You think you own her."

"I do," Butch clarified. "I marked my territory I thought you of all people would know better."

Brick had a smug look on his face. That smug look pissed Butch of even more. "You always hated when other people touched what's yours, I guess things never change," Brick taunted. "Are you upset with yourself yet?" he asked. I looked at everyone else to see that they're more confused than me except for Ace. He stared at Buttercup ignoring the situation in front of him.

"Why would I be upset with myself?" Butch asked back. Brick laughed. Butch's expression never changed he still looked like he could have possibly killed Brick right then and there.

"She has your mind all fucked up and you let her," Brick answered as if I wasn't sitting there.

"Bubbles how about we leave?" Buttercup suggested. I see Boomer look up at me from the corner of my eye and I looked back down at him then at Buttercup.

"I'm not leaving you can go without me," I replied and Buttercup had a look of shock on her face. Her eyes widened it was obvious that she didn't approve of my answer.

"I'm not leaving without you," she stated. I swear I saw Ace smile at that statement. He wanted a chance with my cousin even though he planned to father a child with another.

Boomer grabbed ahold of my hand firmly still looking at me.

"Puppy," I called. Butch turned his head and put his attention on me. His expression softened letting go of the scowl. "Let him go." Butch let Brick go and sat back down.

"Don't call me that," Butch added. Even though he seemed mad a blush made its way to his face. It was quiet while we ate. It was the awkward kind of quiet. "When's Boomer going back to school?" Butch asked. Brick cringed at the question. He didn't know the answer to that question.

"I don't wanna go back," Boomer protested. "Bubbles don't let them take me please."

It's a Wednesday so Boomer should have been in school.

What's making him not go? I thought.

"Why don't you wanna go to school?" I asked.

"Boomer has problems with other little shits at his school," Ace spoke up.

"Boomer just doesn't know how to stick up for himself," Brick said, I stepped on his foot again I had forgotten about his earlier reaction. He groaned and smirked. "You must want me to pounce on you."

I scrunched my face up in disgust and I heard Butch growl.

"The other kids make fun of me," Boomer mumbled. "Because of my mom."

Kids get crueler by the day. It's not Boomers fault that his mom was selfish. Maybe she had a better reason than selflessness but it still doesn't excuse the fact that she left him after he was only a month old. Some people are just better not having kids. They should only have them when they're ready, but then again no one is ever really ready.

"How about Bubbles goes in there to talk to your principal about it?" Brick suggested. My eyes widened in shock. He was literally setting me up.

"Maybe if I say you're my mom they would leave me alone," Boomer said. I bit down on my lip. I'm only eighteen I would have to lie about my age for that to work. Because telling someone you had a child at eleven will earn you a couple of looks from other mothers and older people.

"That's not a bad idea," Brick shrugged. "Don't tell it to the principle though that bitch will stalk you until she knows for sure that you're telling the truth."

"You could go today schools open," Boomer said. That smile. His bright smile. It brought a smile of my own to my face.

"Okay," I sighed. I guess it was a good thing that I called Buttercup for my car. "Wait was my phone in the car?"

My eyes traveled to Buttercup who was back on her phone. Buttercup seemed to get bored faster than me. When she was uninterested she'd find something that was. She reached into her back pocket and then she held her hand out with my phone. I grabbed it from her and turned it on. When I did my text tone went off about thirty to fifty times.

"Seems like people **do** care," Butch commented in a mumble. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

I looked through my messages to see that I got texts from Blossom, Jeremiah, and Bunny. Blossom had texted me the most. She only wanted to know where Butch was.

'Have you seen him'

'I need to give him something'

'Where is he'

'Please answer'

'Bubbles'

'I need to give him his phone please'

'Bubbles'

I looked up at Butch and he looked back at me confused. "Your girlfriend blew up my phone," I smiled.

"I don't have one," he replied with a plain expression.

"That's not what Blossom would think." Butch's eye twitched when I said her name. I heard his foot tapping on the floor uncontrollably. "She's the one who had your phone," I finally said. His foot tapped faster.

"I'll just buy another one you should to," Butch said while he stood up. Something had been bothering him and he wanted a way to calm down.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Someone knew I was in the store while you were there and that someone would now know you are involved with me since we both walked out of there alive," he explained. He hadn't even looked me in the eye while he spoke he tapped his finger on the side of his leg looking anywhere but at me.

"Your dad," Brick stated.

"Brick, walk away now," Butch scoffed. Butch didn't want me to know the truth about last night. "Before I stab you."

"What does he mean by your dad?" I asked. Butch finally looked at me. Then he looked away again. "Butch," I said.

"Later."

"No, not later now," I demanded. I hated not knowing what Brick meant.

"Later, please."

"I'll leave," I threatened. He turned to me he seemed mad, but his eyes, they were full of pain. I stayed quiet waiting for him to speak. Butch opened his mouth to say something but it shut shortly after. I gave him a couple of seconds to speak. He _didn't._ I sighed and stood up. "Where are the clothes you said you brought?" I asked Buttercup.

"I'll go get them," she said and Buttercup walked out the door.

"I wanna go with you," Boomer said he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pouted.

"Take him please," I heard Brick loudly whisper across the table. No one opposed of me taking Boomer with me, but I didn't really know if it was something I should've done. "Just drop him off when you get tired of him."

"Fine," I gave in. Boomer got up and ran out of the room.

"Oh thank God," Brick said sounding relieved.

"Wait," Ace blurted. "If you're leaving that means your cousins going with you." I looked at him a look of worry plastered on his face.

Buttercup walked back in with a backpack in hand. After handing it to me I went straight to the bathroom. She had brought me underwear and a bra with a nude colored oversized hoodie dress with heeled boots that went up to my knees. I rolled my eyes at the outfit. I didn't not like the outfit though. I opened the bathroom door and I ended up locking eyes with a crimson-eyed male. I had never noticed how captivating his eyes were.

"Nice outfit wonder what it looks like on the floor."

"What do you want from me?" I questioned. Brick smirked and looked me up and down.

"It's not what I want from you Goldilocks its what you'll want from me," He answered. I wasn't sure what he meant so I ignored it. "I need your clothes though." Brick grabbed Butch's clothes out of my hand while staring at me then he walked away.

I came out of the bathroom, Butch was still in the same spot.

"I'm ready!" I heard Boomer yell. I gather my thoughts and we left the house. I sat in the back with Boomer. I asked Buttercup if she could drive. We didn't know where we were going she just drove unconscious. Until she ended up asking me where to go.

"Where am I driving too?"

I thought about it for a second. Having Boomer made the option easy.

"Home," I answered. I saw Buttercup look at me through the mirror then back to the road.

"So Bubbles," Anthony said. "This um Butch guy who exactly is he."

"An asshole," I sighed.

"A good looking one," he coughed, attempting to pretend like he didn't want me to hear that. "How did you get to **know** him?"

"I knew **of** him because he ruined my dress, I 'got' to know him when my dad decided to put a ring on his mother, but I still also don't really know much about him," I explained with a small shrug.

"So he's the stepbrother," Anthony hummed. "The one you obviously had sex with."

I looked over at Boomer hoping he didn't hear the last part and ask **the question**. He had been looking out the window watching as the scenery changed. He wasn't listening.

"Oh my bad, bitch I forgot there was a kid in the car," Anthony apologized. The apology didn't sound genuine, but that's just how Anthony was. He just didn't care. His excuse for saying things like that in front of children would be, 'They're gonna know sooner or later,' or 'Better than having your parents tell you.' I saw his point, but then I didn't.

"These houses are huge," Boomer gasped. I looked out the window and saw the spread out mansions and nicely cut green grass. "But when are we going to my school?" he asked as he turned around facing me.

"After we work out the plan," I winked at him. Boomer smiled satisfied with my answer and turned back to the window.

A couple of minutes had passed and I felt the car come to a stop. We exited the car and went inside. Boomer looked all around as he stepped in through the door. Anthony headed upstairs to my room Buttercup followed and I watched Boomer as he skipped around going in and out of rooms.

"This place is HUGE!" he yelled while going around a corner. I smiled at how excited he had been about a big house.

 ** _Butch's P.O.V._**

Ace had been moping around for over an hour after they left, after _she_ left. I was cleaning the table off in an attempt to distract myself, but my attempt failed. My thoughts were clouded with _her._ It wasn't my fault she left, she might have thought it was, but I didn't do anything. Actually no, I **did** do something I refused to explain, but it wasn't like I wasn't going to tell her. I needed more information anyway. What was **his** reason? Yeah, it's his birthday, but last year he didn't do shit. _Why?_

He always tried to creep back into my life. He hated my mother for taking me away. My mother blindly loved that man. He never loved her back though. The only reason he put up with her was because of me. I was the reason he led her on. I was the reason for her heartache. I was even the reason for her leaving. My dad had taken me out with him for one of his late night jobs. He's a gang leader and he usually did his gang work at night. He made me shoot someone that night. I was about eight. I already knew how to use a gun my dad had been teaching me for one and a half years. He started teaching me how to use one with just one hand. Shit hurt at first. Everyone was scared of me at school ever since I beat the shit out of some upperclassmen. I didn't know who he was, and when he tried to jack me for money I gave him a new nose. My mom scolded me that day, but my dad was proud of me. I never spoke to anyone always kept to myself with my hood up. Brick called me a loner. I used to pull on his hair for saying that and then we'd start fighting. No one could stop us because when they'd pull us apart we always seemed to find a way to go back to fighting again. Then, we would get suspended. My mother scolded me again. She scared the shit out of me when she gave me the look.

 _Flashback_

Driving home early from school was normally a good thing. That day was different.

"Butch, why can't you leave people alone?" my mom nagged. "Hm?"

"Me, leave him alone?" I dramatically responded. "Bullshit, he started it."

My mom hit me with the back of her hand in my mouth. Then, she returned her attention to the road. I put my hand up to my mouth and looked the other way.

"I told you about cursing," She sighed. "You're only eight and you have the mouth of a twenty-five-year-old man."

"Dad doesn't care what I say," I shot back, still covering my mouth.

"He never does," she mumbled.

I crossed my arms and looked straight ahead of me. Not at anything in particular. "Do you even love him?" I asked.

"Of course, what would make you ask that?" She asked back.

"You talk a lot of shit behind his back," I answered. Mom popped me in my mouth again. "Crazy woman!" I yelled and I was popped in my left eye this time. I held my head lowly and protected my left eye with my left hand. I normally didn't sit in the front, but I wouldn't leave my mother alone about it. I regretted sitting there. I was easy to get to. Too easy.

"Anything else to say?" She asked with a teasing tone. I was about to flip her off, but she hit me on the side of my head before I could.

"Damn you, you can't hit me!" I snapped. I loved her then as I do now, but I am my father's child and we argue as much as they do. I'm always on the losing end. Dad's always on the winning end when it comes to their fights.

"But I will," she countered.

"I will call fucking CPS!" I was struck on the back of my head. "Shit!"

"You're lucky I'm driving," mom exclaimed. I picked my head up and looked around, people passing by were watching us with shock in their eyes.

"People are watching," I stated. "You're lucky I'm not a snitch," I said under my breath.

"You know if I said things like that to my mother she'd disown me," she said.

Her mother never liked me. I think she hated me as much as she hated my dad, and that's saying something. Her and dad feud every chance they got. So my dad and I don't have a good relationship with her. She stared at me with hate in her eyes every time she spotted me. Used to say I should have never been born. I hated her for not even giving me a chance. I wasn't my father.

"I hate that woman," I blurted. I braced myself for her to hit me again, but she hadn't. I looked up and over at her. Mom was angry, of course, but she held onto the steering wheel.

"I will crash this car," she threatened.

"And I'm going to jump out," I declared. The rest of the ride was silent and mom said nothing to me before getting out of the car slamming the door shut. I left the car and followed her into our sad little townhouse. That place was terrible. Drive-by's every week and People dying all the time. I hated it. The worst part about it was living in a house next to Brick. Ace lived down the street in an orphanage. Every time someone would try to adopt him he'd make sure they wouldn't. Something about the gangreen gang. Ace was the eldest out of the three of us. He's only two years older and he thought he was the shit. Across the street from my house lived Maria. Ace would come over just to watch her house. Weirdo. When he found something he liked he'd obsess over it. Cassidy was one of the orphans no one wanted her. After you past five years of your life, people come less interested.

I walked through the door to see dad sleeping on the couch. He was laying on his back with his arm right arm covering his eyes. His other resting on his stomach with his feet crossed at his ankles.

"Your son's suspended again," Mom said as she took her shoes off, then hung the car keys up.

"What'd he do this time?" His deep voice beamed through the room. Dad's a light sleeper, always alert.

"Fighting," mom answered. I kicked my shoes off and walked to the kitchen, on the right. I scanned it and growled lowly at the little amount of food. So I grabbed a water bottle.

"Butch, come here," my dad ordered. I followed his order without a question. When I reached him he was in the same position. "How old was he?" he asked.

"I don't know I just know he was in fifth grade," I replied.

Dad smirked and uncovered one of his eyes. Green with a hint of grey, just like mine. Eyes of a monster, my grandmother would call it. "Did you win?" I nodded my head then he sat up. He was now sitting on the couch 'correctly'. His hand came up to pat my head. "Good because if you didn't—"

"I'd ruin the family name," I finished for him, knowing all too well what he was talking about.

"Yes, but don't cut me off," he said. "And since you're off from school I'm taking you out tonight."

"What, no this isn't healthy for him," mom stated. "You can't turn him into you!" Dad looked over to mom, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not, he's learning," dad sighed. Every time dad wants to take me out, him and mom have an argument about it. He wins.

"Learning what?" She started. "How to be a criminal."

"No, he's learning what it's like to fight for his life. Now shut up he's going to learn one way or another."

"He's already mentally fighting for his life!" Mom yelled. "It hasn't even been a month since he tried to kill himself!"

I wasn't sure why I did it at the time. I just didn't want to be in this world anymore. I have a strong hate for this world. I tried to jump off of something I don't remember what it had been though. I barely remember much about it. The only thing that I remember is dad finding me. He caught me before I was unreachable then he held me tightly while lying on the floor.

And he said: "Don't do that shit again, you have too much to live for. Your mother would be heartbroken. You're all she has. I wouldn't even know what to do. Do you know how hard it'd be to know that your eight-year-old son killed himself? When you're older and have a kid or two imagine if they weren't there, imagine they did what you wanted to do. Then tell me how you would feel. No more little Sarantino."

"You're lucky I found him!" Dad yelled back. "And stop bringing it up it's worse when people talk about it when you're standing there." He looked at me acknowledging my presence. His face softened at the sight of me. Mom stomped up the steps. A sign of anger. "Sorry about that," he said. I shrugged as if it didn't affect me.

"Mom will be fine," I rolled my eyes.

"Keeping your cool I see," dad smirked and removed his hand from my head. "How did I end up with such a laidback son?"

I shrugged again. Dad's phone started buzzing from inside his back pocket. When he got it out and looked at the screen he stood up. "I'll be back, watch tv or something." Then, he left. I sat on the couch where he formally sat. I grabbed the remote with my free hand to turn the tv on. I channel surfed until I landed on some scary movie. The first thing I heard was a woman scream.

"Did his stupid ass leave?" Mom asked coming down the steps.

"Told you, you talk a lot of shit," I replied. I sat back on the couch slouching a little.

"Watch your mouth, and answer my question," she demanded.

"If you don't see him now then obviously he left," I answered. I heard her slam the refrigerator door and stomp her way over to me.

"Don't get smart with me, Butch," she stood in front of me blocking my sight to the tv.

"Suck my ba--." Mom popped me in my mouth. I just sat there looking up at her, giving her a death stare.

"You look just like your stupid ass father," she scoffed. "Everything about you."

"Tch."

Mom plopped down next to me with a sigh. "You're a badass kid." Mom stated.

"Mhm," I responded. I focused on the movie and ignored anything else she said. When the movie ended I looked over to mom and she was asleep. "Damn woman," I growled as I got up. I fixed her, laying her down. Then, I went to the closet in the corner of the room to retrieve a blanket. As I put the blanket on her dad walked in.

"Hmph, she's sleep," he said. "That's what stress does to you Butch, don't get like your mother."

"We don't have any more food," I claim.

"What do you want to eat today then?" Dad questioned. He went into the kitchen and leaned against the island.

"Burger King."

"Junk food again huh, okay," he shrugged. We've been eating 'unhealthy' food all week. Mainly mom and me, dad doesn't eat much. He says he doesn't need to, but everyone needs to. He tries to make sure I get enough food, but when it comes to him he doesn't care. "What about tomorrow?"

"Can we go out tomorrow or something? I'm tired of being in this house all the damn time."

"Yeah sure, Red Lobster or—."

"Red Lobster," I said cutting him off before he could say the other option. He stared at me annoyed at how I kept interrupting him. "Sorry."

"Alright Little Sarantino, I'll go get your food." And he walked out the door again. The phone call he received earlier had probably been from his blonde female friend. I saw them sitting in a car with each other once. Mom was at work or something like that and dad had been watching me. We were watching a movie together when he got a phone call, and said he'd be right back. I watched him get in a car with a blonde. As a greeting, they kissed each other. The blonde was actually pretty. They talked for like hours, and I've never seen my dad smile so much. He's literally cold-hearted, sure he'd flash me a smile whenever needed, but in that car, it was all he did. I don't think anyone has ever really made him smile as much as he did. Not even mom. He was in love with that blonde. Love makes you do crazy shit you haven't done before, _like smiling._ _And cry._ Mom would've gone berserk if she knew about it. She thought they were just having a tough time communicating, but it wasn't the case. Dad didn't love her or care for her, he threatened to kill her multiple times. Well no not multiple, more like many. I think she knew, she just didn't want to leave the love of her life. I was apparently a smart eight year old. I don't know how anyone thought that, I failed all my classes. I was bored with school ever since I started. Everyone running around acting like we were in a fucking zoo. I hated my classmates. If there's some reunion for something I will spit in everyone's face.

I looked around the room realizing how quiet it is. I'm surprised Brick hadn't walked in yet, he'd usually just pop up out. He literally has no boundaries. Brick was always over our shitty house. He didn't want to be in his shitty home it's worse there. His mom was a drunk and she would beat him. One time he didn't go to school for a week. She didn't even have reasons to do it, she just did. Brick used to love his mom, now he's scared of her and he hates her. I would too. Uncle Darrin wasn't around to save him at the time, he disappeared. No one knew where he was. I think dad knew though he always knows shit. When he did return Brick's mom then disappeared. Either dad or Uncle Darrin did something to her. Uncle Darrin was furious to find his son lying on the floor half beaten to death. That was after my mom took me though, so at that moment I didn't really think about that.

I thought about the silence. The never-ending silence. So I got up and left. Walked right out. I looked over at Brick's house questioning if I should go in. "Hey, Butch!" I heard someone yell. I looked around at the other shitty townhouses searching for the owner of that voice. "Up here!" I looked up to see Maria in her window. She waved at me when my eyes met her.

"Tch," I scoff. I ignored her wave and started walking down the sidewalk

"Aww, don't be like that," she pouted. I held my middle finger up in her direction without looking her way. "Do you know where Ace is?"

"No, leave me alone!" I yelled back. I walked at a faster pace, I didn't want to talk to her anymore. I didn't want to talk to anyone at all. People annoy me. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept walking. I ended up bumping into something when I was turning a corner. I saved myself from falling by grabbing onto the stop sign near me. I looked up at who I bumped into and it was some guy. I didn't remember who he was at the time. He was taller and bigger than me, but his scowl didn't faze me. He wore a bright yellow shirt and black jeans. He had a black eye and a bruised lip. His two friends stood behind him with the same look on their face.

"The fuck are you lookin' at," I scoffed.

"I was hoping I ran into you," the one in the middle said. I looked at him and tilted my head a little with an eyebrow raise, confused at what he said.

"Don't know you, move." His face showed anger. I put my hands in the pockets of my green jacket. I sighed, the air coming out of my nose tickled my top lip.

"You don't remember me?" He yelled. "You're the one who did this to me."

I looked him up and down squinting my eyes trying to remember. Eventually, I did after a while. "Oh," I said under my breath. I beat his ass earlier at school, the reason why I was suspended. "Fuck you." A car stopped at the corner letting another car go by. An old guy was in the front his window was down and he cringed hearing my words.

"Hey, do you kiss your mother with that mouth!" He yells my way.

"No, but I kiss your granddaughter with it," I say. He drove away quickly. I was known for my 'bad mouth' around there. "Now, what the hell do **you** want?" I then noticed the sun was near to going down. I didn't feel like being late home, dad would have come out looking for me and mom would have given me an earful. Nothing ends well when she yells at me. The two guys behind him walked up closer. I was grabbed by the both of them they held me in the air by my arms. The leader came up to me, all in my face. "Get the fuck outta my face, you're fucking ugly," I growled.

"Little shit." he gritted his teeth. I headbutted him causing him to almost fall. He stood a few steps away from while his hand was placed on his forehead. He balled up his hands into a fist. Then, he punched me in my face

"Fuck you." I spat in his face and he backed up, wiping it off. I got punched again. My right leg came up to kick him in the jaw. He was then on the floor, and his minions dropped me to help him get up. I started running the opposite way, hearing those idiots yelling and arguing behind me. I made my way to the dirty ass park. No one was there, of course, the park slide had graffiti all over it. On the inside of the tunnel, there was random shit written there. Stupid shit too. I hid in the tunnel, I should have just gone home. I was hungry and tired of the bullshit. I heard footsteps and voices. The mulch crunched under moving feet. I recognized the voices. It was them, of course.

The noises stopped and I held my breath. Suddenly, I felt hands around my ankles. I got pulled out of the tunnel. I couldn't get free no matter how much I tried. I was pinned to the ground, one little minion holding my arms and the other my legs. Pieces of mulch dug into my body.

"Thought you were gonna get away, huh?" The bitch ass leader asked. He clearly hadn't been looking for an answer, just wanted to rub it in my face. I looked around for something or anything that could help me. There was nothing around us to help me, just that stupid ass tunnel and a stupid ass bench.

"Fuck you!" I yelled. He came beside and kicked me in my rib. The pain was something I never felt before. It burned like hell "Shit, fuck you!"

"Still got shit to say!" I got kicked again in the same spot. I grunted as I gritted my teeth together.

"Fuck you!" I repeated. He punched me on the left side of my face. "FUCK YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Then, I heard footsteps nearing. They were coming in fast. I saw someone jump onto the bench on my right, and jump off to kick the one punching me in the face. He fell to the ground. It was like some karate shit. I noticed the one who kicked him was Brick. He landed safely on one knee crouching over.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked, stunned.

"Shit, I don't know," Brick replied, his mouth curved into a smirk and he looked at the guy holding my arms down. The minions were both confused. They looked at each other, their eyes pleading for the other to have an answer. While they were distracted I kicked my leg up out of his hold. I then kick him in the nose, letting go of my other leg and pinching his nose as blood started to pour out. Brick ran at the guy who was somehow still holding my arms. He knocked him over and got on top of him punching him nonstop. I stood and dusted myself off. I noticed the leader on all fours as he was getting up. I walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs just like he did me.

"Teaming up on me is such a pussy move," I uttered. I got pulled away from him by minion one. He grabbed me by my hood causing me to choke. "Bitch!" Brick turned his head and noticed my struggle. He got up, but then number two grabbed him putting him in a chokehold. I grabbed the collar of my shirt trying to pull it down to get air. The leader got up, holding his ribs. I bet I felt worse than him.

"Let me go so I can beat your ass!" I heard Brick yell.

I heard a siren out of nowhere. Then, Ace's voice "Get em' boys." And I was free. I dusted myself off for the second time. After a couple of minutes, I looked around. Those three were on the ground defeated. Ace was sitting on the swings, his group of gang members standing around him. "So, are you gonna thank me?"

"Fuck you," I said.

"Come one Ace, you know Butch doesn't say thank you," Brick chimed in, walking up next to me. "He's a grumpy loner, remember."

I turned my head towards Brick, mentally cursing the fuck out of him. "I'm going home." I began walking away.

"Wait, Butch, don't leave me here, wait!" Brick yelled. I stopped walking to wait for him, but then a black car rolled up near the sidewalk in front of me. I recognized the car as my dad's car. I'm fucked, I thought. Dad got out of the car and shut the door. He leaned on his car staring dead at me. At that moment, I knew I was fucked.

"Oh shit," I heard Ace whisper.

"Little Sarantino, Little Rossi, get your asses in the car!" Dad ordered. I didn't hesitate. I got in the back seat behind the driver's seat. Brick got in a couple of seconds later, he sat behind the passenger seat and looked out the window. He waved goodbye to Ace. Dad got in the car and looked at Brick and me, in the back.

"So what was ya'll doin' down here and why are there three kids knocked out on the ground, you ganging up on people instead of fighting one-on-one now?" Dad interrogated. No one answered we just stared back at him in silence. "Stop looking at me like you're stupid and answer."

"I was the one who got ganged up on," I finally said.

"I heard his yelling and I came running," Brick explained. "Oh, and I did this super cool move I jumped on the bench then I jumped off kicking a guy in the face."

Dad looked at Brick, then at me. "Did he really do something like that?"

I nodded my head and dad sighed while turning back around.

"Does your mother know your out?" he asked. It was clear he was talking to Brick. Brick's expression turned into a scowl. The mention of his mother angered him.

"I don't care, her drunk ass could die for all I care," Brick said, crossing his arms.

"Woah, your mom's a drunk?" Brick didn't tell anyone but me about his mom. His secret was about to be out.

"Yes, bitch can't even hold her liquor," he answered.

"You hate her for drinking?" Dad questioned.

"I hate her because..." Brick sat up and cleared his throat. Dad started to pull off away from the sidewalk. "She beats me." Bricks voice was quiet and I could barely hear it. Dad immediately stopped the car after he heard what Brick said.

"What."

"She even makes me make her drinks," Brick added. Dad turned around to Brick that dark look in his eyes. He stared at Brick for a while. Brick was looking down avoiding his eyes.

"I'll deal with it," he mumbled. He sits straight to start driving again. I heard Brick sniffle and in the corner of my eye, I saw him wipe his eyes. "You hungry Rossi?"

"Yeah." Dad then handed me a brown bag and Brick a brown bag.

"Butch, I need help washing my hair cause I struggle... a lot."

"I'm not your bitch, ask mom," I replied, digging in my bag.

"You know she won't do nothin' for me."

"Ask your girlfriend then," I shrugged.

Dad chuckled and played with the light stubble on his face. "You know about that, don't you?"

"Blonde. You guys had sex in her car once," I responded with. I opened the wrapping to my burger and Brick had already dug in.

"Please don't tell me you watched that?" he pleaded.

"No, that's disgusting. The car was shaking and making noises, I had to turn the tv all the way up." I rolled my eyes, then I took a bit of my burger.

"Do you wanna meet her?" Dad asked. His voice seemed like he was trying to hold back emotion.

"I'm not a fan of blondes," I stated, my mouth still full. "You love her, huh?"

"Yeah, there comes a time when you can't deny it anymore," he shrugged.

I swallowed my food and looked at him through the rearview mirror. "And what about mom?" I asked.

"You know I never loved her, that's like asking your uncle if he loved one of the many girls he slept with. The only love he has is for his family."

"What do you love about your blonde?" I saw him smile through the mirror. Not a _smirk,_ a _smile_.

"Everything, from the hair to her eyes. Just everything, you'll understand when you have someone you love," Dad explains.

"I see what love's doing to mom, and I don't want any part of it," I scoffed, taking another bite of my food.

"Even so, you'll understand it."

For the car ride, it felt like dad was just driving around. When I finished eating I looked out the window. People everywhere. I hated those people. They're the reason the world's gone to shit. I'm one of them too. Brick and I both fell asleep. Elders will tell you, food makes you tired. I never believed them before that.

A tap on my shoulder woke me up. I woke up to see dad. I stared at him, angry that he woke me up. He put his index finger up to his mouth, signaling for me to be quiet. I sighed and got out of the car. I closed the door softly when I noticed he didn't wake Brick up. I looked around to see that we were at a run-down factory. I was familiar with it. That was where my dad did his gang shit. At the moment I wasn't thinking anything of it. Dad almost took me there every night. We never did anything I just watched him work.

"Alright, Little Sarantino, you are going to grow some balls today," he said, standing next to me. I rolled my eyes, and I heard him laugh. "I'm kidding, but whatever you see in there, don't tell Brick, yet."

"Not like I care," I mumbled. I wipe my eyes and yawn. I was tired at that moment and whatever dad wanted me to do, I wanted to get it over with. He took me through the back, and when I walked in I was grateful that the lights were low. A table on the left of the room, a desk in the corner, fridge to my left, and vending machine next to it. There were five other people in the room. I could barely see four, but one caught my eye. His mixed colored hair grabbed my attention. As soon as I saw him, I knew who it was.

"Your son's in my car asleep," dad said, walking up to him giving him a handshake.

"Mm."

"So you were around this whole time and you couldn't come and see him?" I accused. I had anger in my voice, and I held some of it back when dad looked my way.

"It's not like that I—."

"Shut the hell up, fucking pussy, you let that bitch raise him," I growled. "If you don't go and see him by the next two days I will kick her ass."

"Alright boss man, I said I'd take care of it," dad stated.

"The fuck am I doing here anyway?" I asked. I was still standing in my spot, right in front of the door. I never moved.

"We got a rat." Dad motioned for me to come here and I walked right next to him. "You know what we do to rats, right?" A smirk formed on his face. Dad got up and went behind his desk, sitting in his chair.

"We get rid of them, cut to the chase," I reply. Uncle Darrin was sitting on dad's desk staring at the floor.

"You'll be the one getting rid of it, today at least." I heard a scraping sound so I turned to it. A man with dyed green hair was dragging in a man with brown hair that was in a chair. His hands and legs were tied to the chair and he was put right in the middle of the floor. "Here." I turned around to dad. He was handing me a gun. The gun he first taught me how to use. He taught me almost everything.

I took the gun out of his hand. "All you have to do is pull the trigger," dad shrugged. I walked over to the brunette in the middle of the room. His face showed anger, but his eyes showed fear. There were tears running down his face. He looked back at me and weakly smiled.

"Do it kid."

"He's scared dad," I said, low tone.

"Kill me."

"Little Sarantino he's a rat, are you going to exterminate it or let him trash your home?" Dad's voice was loud. It was like he was producing some speech.

"Who does he work for?"

"Just shoot." I had ignored him.

"The police," he answered. "They're scared of me, and people do crazy things out of fear." He slouched back in his chair. It reminded me of a king. Sitting there in his thrown. "They'd lock me up, and your mom being the dumbass she is would try to save me and get herself killed. I'd be fine, I have a certain someone who's ready to bail me out as soon as I enter through the doors, but your mother, that's another story," Dad explained. "Do you want her to die Little Sarantino?"

"No," I responded.

"Just fucking shoot if you're gonna do it." He looked miserable sitting in that chair all tied up. At that moment my sick little twisted mind thought it was funny. Seeing someone with fear in there eyes try to act brave amused me. I don't know how or why. I held back from laughing, but the corners of my mouth curved to form a smile.

"Family?" I asked.

"Nah, his wife left him." My eye twitched, and I tilted my head to my right. I was bored. Nothing's worse than a bored child. "You know out of spite I probably would've slept with her, but I'm taken and she will beat my ass," he sighed.

I wanted to say: "Mom too." But just a mention of her made dad disgusted. Dad didn't care if I knew about his problems with mom. Always open.

"Shoot me, please," he begged.

"Didn't you have a baby with her?" He started struggling in his chair he was getting impatient.

"Do it."

"Little Emily, right?" Dad was toying with him. You have to learn about your target before taking any action.

"No!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Dad asked, I could hear the smirk in his taunting voice.

"Emily she's de--."

"Dead?" he interrupted. "Or was she lying to you about her death, you were in a dark state remember?" His eyes went wide, shocked at what dad said. "Drinking, smoking. You even missed her birth, that's when your ex-wife lost hope and she got out, took her baby, and lied to you," Dad explained.

"Dad," I called. I looked over my shoulder at him, he raised both of his eyebrows signaling for me to speak. Yes, I thought it was funny at first just like how dad thought it was funny, but I get bored easily. Plus I saw right through the trick. "Where's the real rat?" I asked.

"Good you passed the test, now bring him in," dad ordered.

"Wait, what about my daughter you--."

The family part was the only thing that was true.

"I'll bring both your ex and daughter here, you talk it out with her and spend time with your daughter."

Then, he was dragged out of there and another was dragged in. A guy with black hair, his eyes were a light grey color, almost silver like. He was smirking. He seemed like the target, but rule #1 don't believe shit anyone tells you. He spat at the ground in front of me. My eye twitched.

"Do it again, I fucking dare you," dad said.

"I don't give a fuck, I can't believe you got this lil' bitch in front of me," he said.

"Dad what deal did you make with the guy from before?" I asked, ignoring the person in front of me.

"Oh, his wife did leave him with his kid, but she left a couple of months after she was born. I just told him, do what I want and I'll bring her and the daughter back to him," he explains.

"And who the hell is this?"

"Name's Sebastian," Sebastian himself answered.

"Fucking crab," I spat, referencing a movie my mother made me watch. Little Mermaid?

"Little shit," he spat back.

"Fuck you," I growled.

"Shoot me then bitch!" I looked to dad his hand was slyly hovering over his mouth. He thought it was funny. I'm tired of the games.

"He's not the real rat either, huh?" I sighed.

"You're lil' shit thinks he's smart, Rico," Sebastian scoffed.

"Smarter than you think," dad defended.

"Why the fuck you got bad grades then dumbass?" Sebastian asked. I looked at him, confused why dad would tell him about my shitty grades.

"That's none of your business," I stated. Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes. Next thing I know I'm pinned on the floor. Even though he was tied to the chair he immediately broke through.

"It is my business _Little Sarantino_ bitch." I pistol whipped him on his temple and I pushed him off of me. "Damn, kids know everything these days," he said on all fours his hand on the temple of his head. I got up and kicked him in the stomach while he was in his position. "Fuck, I thought we were family?"

"I haven't told him about you, you're crazy, remember," Dad said. "You're lucky I let you out."

"That's kinda fucked up **little brother**." I looked at dad then back at Sebastian. The messy black hair matched, the eye color, of course, didn't. The look they have in their eyes are similar. That shit my grandmother talked about. Their eyes made them exotic and women like exotic. Too bad for the 'ordinary' guys out there. Their eyes also made them intimidating. "Right nephew?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Suck my—."

"Little Sarantino," Dad interrupted. "I know Sebastian is... annoying, but he is family, sadly"

I almost said it to mom earlier that day so it wasn't a big deal.

"I need a drink," Sebastian sighs. He got up off the floor and walked to the fridge.

"Alright the games stop now, Little Sarantino," Dad said. "Bring em' in." Minutes later, I was face to face with a young looking guy. Dirty blonde hair this time. Dark eyes, straight black. He was looking at me misery in his eyes. "So tell my son what you've been doing Tony," Dad ordered.

"I didn't do anything."

Dad chuckled. "Bullshit, don't lie to him." his voice then sounded serious.

"I didn't do anything."

Sebastian slamming the fridge door shut caught everyone's attention. He gulped down a beer in three seconds, and with a sigh he hit it against the refrigerator, breaking the bottle in half. Sebastian walked up to Tony pulled his hair to make him look up, then he put the broken bottle to his neck. A smirk was on his face, a dark one.

"Admit it," he demanded.

"I didn't—."

"I'll slit your throat right here, right now. I'll let you bleed out and die in pain," Sebastian stated.

"Sebastian this is not your task," dad chimed in.

Sebastian looked at me, that sick smirk still on his face. "Alright nephew, since it's your task, do it shoot him, right in the heart."

"In other words kill him before Sebastian does," dad explained.

"This is bullshit," I scoffed. "Take my ass home."

"Nah, you get to watch if I kill him." Sebastian chuckled lowly, still staring at me. Dad meant what he said, Sebastian was crazy. "So are you going to let me kill him or do your job? Bosses are supposed to do their job, aren't they?"

"But I did--."

"Say another word and I'll do it," he threatened, looking back down at Tony. "It's been a while seen I've killed another."

"It's been two days since you killed the nurse I got you," dad stated.

"It's been **too** long Rico," Sebastion snapped.

"You gon' let crazy steal your job, Little Sarantino?"

"I'll count down from five," Sebastian said. Tony tried moving his head back, away from the sharp glass up to his throat. Sebastian didn't let that slide, he pulled on Tony's hair harder. Tony stopped his attempt. "Five." I held the gun up with my right hand. "Four." I aim it at the left side of Tony's chest. "Three." I was ready to pull the trigger, but I couldn't do it. "Two." My finger failed to move. I dropped my arm to my side. "One." I'd be a disappointment if I failed. "Zero." Sebastian looked at Tony, he was ready to kill him. I couldn't let him. Before Sebastian could kill Tony, I shot him at least twice. I killed him.

 _My first kill_

"Damnit," Sebastian pouted. He lets go of his hair. His head immediately dropped. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I almost thought you wouldn't do it," Dad said.

"You and me both." Dad took the gun out of my hand and walked away. "Can I go home now?"

"Yeah, in a minute," he replied. I stared at the lifeless body. I couldn't keep my eyes of off it.

"Are you gon' keep staring at it lil' shit?" Sebastian asked. "It's just a dead body, **dead**." He waved around his broken battle as he spoke. "Little brother, do you think you can get me, someone, to kill?" he suggested.

"No, you've done enough and I have to get you another nurse, I promise that one will interest you better," Dad sighs. Sebastian laughed as if what dad said was the best joke he ever heard.

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take the bullshit. I walked out the door and back to the car. I opened the door, got in, and slammed it shut. I woke Brick up with my actions. He jumped up, startled.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The factory," I answered with a sigh.

"Oh."

"Your dads coming back so no more worrying about your mom," I said. I looked to Brick, and his eyes widened in shock. I pulled Brick into a hug. He hugged me back. We let go of each other when my dad entered the car. He said nothing to either of us. We had a silent ride back home. Same as when we went, but I was a different person then. My life was about to take a new root. We got home, and Brick didn't want to go to his own. I persuaded him to go in the end. Dad and I walked through the door. Mom was standing right there with her arms crossed.

"I told you no," she said to dad.

"I told you to shut up," dad growled. I kicked my shoes off and go to the couch. A slap startled me. I looked over to them still in front of the door. Dad was looking at mom, his eye twitched just like mine does. "You're lucky you're his mother, bitch." Mom had never put her hands on dad. She's scared of him. Always will be.

"I am tired of you not caring for his health, you think introducing him to your world is going to make him better. It's not, it's only going to make him crazy like your brother!" she yells.

"Watch your mouth about my brother, you've never accepted me or my family. That's why I was never really interested in you, but that's okay because you know who is?"

"Who?" Mom asked, a scowl on her face.

"My _lover_." Dad said lover sarcastically. He was telling the truth, but lover wasn't the word he'd use.

"What?" Moms expression changed from a scowl to a frown. She was shocked at what came out of the one she fell for's mouth.

"I'm in love with someone, she's better than you in every kinda way. If I knew someone like her was in this world this wouldn't be a thing." Dad looked around the room skipping me.

"Then you wouldn't have your son, your _'Little Sarantino_ '" Mom spat.

"Nah, I'd still have him, my genes are stronger than you'd think. He'd probably look a little different."

"I can't believe you, you rather have some bitch mothering your child, our child!" Mom shouted.

"I really wanna strangle you right now, but I won't because Butch wouldn't want to witness that. So, get the hell up out of my face!" Dad ordered. "And don't call her a bitch."

"Can you guys shut the hell up?" I asked, tired of their bickering.

Mom rushed over to me, grabbing my face to check for injuries. Her eyes squinted when she caught something in view. She lifted up my jacket, and my undershirt followed it.

"What the hell are doing woman?" I questioned, pulling my clothes back down.

"What did you do to him?" Mom asked dad.

"Nothing," dad replied. He grabbed an apple off of the table, examining it. He looked at it closely, hiding the smirk on his face.

"Why is there blood on him, why is there blood on my son?"

"It's more like, what did he do," dad put the apple down on the counter. He crossed his arms while leaning against it.

"H-He," mom studdered. "Y-You." "He didn't," mom cried.

"Did he, did you Little Sarantino?" Dad's game was in play. He wanted to fuck with her mind.

I slouched back against the couch with a sigh. The attention was now on me. "I did," I answered. Mom took a step back as shock took over her.

"You made him--."

"No, he had a choice," dad interrupted before mom finished her sentence. "You can thank my brother."

"W-We're leaving," mom exclaimed. She walked away from, making her way upstairs.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked and walked to the steps.

"Butch and I are leaving!" She yelled back.

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere," she answered, coming down the steps.

 _Flashback end_

Mom did end up leaving that night. Dad opposed it, but he let her go. She took me to Uncle Conner's house. Dad and I met secretly throughout the time until I was eighteen. On my eighteenth birthday, he literally burst through the door. Dad rubbed it in mom's face. She could no longer try and keep him away from me, not that she ever really did. She could never control me and never keep my father from me.

My mind drifted back to Blondie. I didn't want it to, but it happened. Honestly, fuck her for doing that to me. I accepted the feelings I felt, but I didn't know how to cope and I didn't understand it.

Normally, my father sending his people on me wouldn't bother me, but because he did, _she's_ involved. So for her, I will go and meet up with him. I love dad, but I won't let him hurt and drag her into that way of life.

 _For her_


	7. Kidnapped?

**_Butch's P.O.V_**

It was about nine something when I got there, _the factory_. From the outside, I could tell the lights were on.

 _He was there_

Brick was the one to give me a ride there and he ended up coming inside with me. When we walked through the door, I was met with a gun to my temple. I looked at my dad's desk. He was leaning against it, next to Brick's dad.

"Come to visit bitch?" A familiar voice asked. I turned my head to the holder of the gun. Sebastian.

"Why are you still holding a gun to my head? Unless you're going to shoot me, move," I growled. It was my second time seeing him.

"What if I am?" He questioned.

"Get it over with then," I bluntly replied. He looked at me, annoyed with my answer.

"Are you trying to test me cause I'll do it?" I saw dad get up from the corner of my eye. He started walking towards us. He didn't make a sound, making sure Sebastian couldn't hear him.

"Put it down Sebastian or you're going back to the back," Dad threatened.

"Fine," he scoffed. Sebastian put the gun down. Dad snatched it out of his hand when he finally reaches us. Dad then looked at me. He smiled a little and hugged me with one arm. Left arm, to be specific. His left arm had the gun in it, that didn't stop him from hugging me with it.

"Been awhile," dad said in my ear, lowly. "Weeks, months—."

"A year and a couple of months." I couldn't lie I missed my dad. He's the reason I'm alive. "But I'm not here just to spend time with you, we need to talk about something," I said, backing away from the hug.

"I'm sure we do." Dad smirked and walked back to his desk. He sat down in his chair, sitting straight up.

I went to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. My uncle gave me a nod of his head as a greeting. That was his only greeting, he's not one for words. I noticed a frown made its way to his face when he saw Brick. It's not that Uncle Darrin doesn't like or love Brick, he's just annoying.

"Why'd you bring my dumbass son?" He sighed.

"Wow that hurts dad," I heard Brick pout. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on my own dad.

"You know what I'm here for?" I questioned him.

"Something to do with my reminder," he presumed. I nodded my head.

"Why did you let them attack me when I was clearly occupied?" I asked. He chuckled lowly and his eyes never left mine.

"She's alive and that tells me you care very dearly for her," dad stated. I growled at his statement.

"We're not talking about if I care or not, we're talking about why."

"Nothing of it I thought she'd be dead," he shrugged. I growled again. Her safety isn't anything to play with. "Since you're so attached I took my time and looked into her. What I found was... shocking, but logical," he explained.

"What did you find then?" I asked. Dad let out a laugh.

"You're fucking your stepsister Little Sarantino," he stated.

"That's nothing, anyone can find that out," Brick exclaimed.

I stayed silent, I didn't need to speak nor did I feel like it.

"I thought that was why she was still alive. You wouldn't want to be the cause of the death of your stepsister, you'd look bad. But the way you show how annoyed you are with me when I talk about her like she isn't shit, tells me differently." I felt my eye twitch.

 _Rule one: don't show emotion_

"Is that it?" I asked, acting as if I didn't care about his finding.

"Actually no," he answered. I stared at him, anticipating for him to finally say what he found out. "Her mother," dad said.

"What about her?" I questioned. The only thing he really could have found out is that Blondie's mom left her, but that's what I thought.

 _His secret was about to be out_

 ** _Bubbles's P.O.V._**

I ended up not taking Boomer to school, and Anthony and Buttercup never left my house. We all fell asleep while watching movies. Boomer wanted to have a Shrek marathon. One of the maids ordered a pizza for our dinner. That is usually what happens when I have company over, but that was a week and a half.

I was being challenged with taking care of Boomer. Comforting him when he wakes up from nightmares, calming him when he gets scared or hurts himself on accident, making sure he got enough food for the day, and just being there when he needs me. I had Annabelle go out and buy Boomer a new pair of clothes each day he stayed over. Now it's a Sunday and I had forgotten that my grandmother, my mother's mom, was coming over.

When I was fixing Boomer a bowl of cereal, I heard the doorbell ring. I was perplexed at first, but then it hit me. My grandmother. Boomer was sitting on a stool at the tall kitchen island. He smiled while watching me prepare his breakfast. Apparently, Lucky Charms is his favorite cereal. I hurried and finished, handing it to him, then leaving to go downstairs. Greta came to open the front door. I stood nearby with my hands in front of me.

When Greta finally opened the door I smiled and studied my grandmother. Light blonde hair with streaks of brown. She stood tall and straight in her red-violet pantsuit. Her flats were also the same color. She looked young for a fifty-two-year-old woman.

"Bubbles," she greeted, after stepping through the door. "You're not dressed yet, it's already ten something?"

I then remembered that I had on my blue satin robe. "I'm sorry I was a little busy—."

"Busy what exactly?" She asked. I bit down on my bottom lip questioning if I should've told her or not.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by the seven-year-old I didn't want to tell her about.

"Bubbles I'm done eating!" He yelled, coming out of my room. "Who's that?" He asked while walking down the stairs.

I was almost speechless. Almost. I turn to grandmother and clear my throat. "Boomer this is my grandmother, grandmother this is Boomer," I explained.

Grandmother looked at Boomer as he came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"And who is Boomer—." She paused for a second to look at Boomer and back to me. "To you?" She finished.

"My stepbrother's cousin," I answer.

"Stepbrother," grandmother mumbled. Her gaze was on the floor, but she seemed like she was in thought not as if she was looking at something. Her eyes came back to mine. "Oh, I forgot your father remarried."

I nodded my head, confirming the remarried part.

"Can I watch a movie now M- Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"Did you put your bowl in the sink?" I asked back, looking down at him. Boomer ran back upstairs to my room when he realized he didn't.

"So—."

"I'm only watching him." More than planned.

"He reminds me of you when you were younger, a little," she said. "Happy."

What she said, actually kind of hurt me because I wasn't happy anymore, and everyone knew it. My mother being absent for the majority of my life left a toll on me.

"I didn't mean it in that way, I'm sorry," grandmother added.

I gave her a forced smile and headed upstairs. Going into my room, I first noticed Boomer sitting on the couch as he waited for me, then I noticed Buttercup on the floor reading a magazine.

"Now?" Boomer smiled when he noticed me.

I looked at the island and saw that his bowl was not there anymore. "Yes, now," I replied. I grabbed the remote off the coffee table. "What do you want to watch this time?" Boomer looked up at the ceiling as he thought.

"Book of Life," he answered.

After putting on the movie he requested, I went into my walk-in closet to get dressed. I put on a highlighter orange top with olive colored sweatpants. I probably should've picked a better outfit because grandmother doesn't approve when I 'dress down'. The motivation to pick a better outfit just wasn't there because I was currently sick. My head ached and after every meal my body unaccepted it. I threw everything back up. That didn't stop me from taking care of Boomer though. My maids insisted I ate because I stopped wanting to after a morning of never leaving the bathroom. It happened three days before the current day. I was hungry as hell, but the thought of being stuck in that bathroom again scared me. I felt worthless and out of control in there.

I had been knocked out of my thoughts from hearing my walk-in closet door open. I turned around to the one who opened it, Buttercup.

"I got a text from the guy from that house," she stared. Her expression was stern with a hint of annoyance.

"What?" I replied, perplexed.

"The one with the black hair." There were only two people there with black hair. I knew she was talking about Ace because if she was talking about Butch she'd say, my stepbrother.

"About what?" I asked.

"Meeting up," Buttercup shrugged.

"He's interested in you."

Buttercup gasped in a low tone. "Why me, out of all people?"

I couldn't answer her question, of course. I don't know Ace very well plus he was already in a relationship. Well, some sort of relationship.

I shrugged at her, not sure how to answer her question. "How did he get your number?"

"Someone forgot to delete my number from his phone," she responds, annoyed. I thought about it for a second, but then I remembered clearly that I did not delete her number from Ace's phone.

"Well, I can't do anything about it," I stated.

"You're no help anymore, before all of this you knew exactly what to do about everything."

 _Before all of this_

"Well then go meet up with him somewhere," I scoffed. Buttercup gave me a look, then she walked out. And someone else walked in, a maid. She had a bag in her hand.

"The clothes," she said. I nodded and held my hand out to receive the bag. The clothes, Boomer's clothes. After she gave me the bag I stared at her for a second. _Bella._ The one _he_ had against the wall the day I returned. I don't know why, but that ticked me off. _Jealousy?_

"You're fired."

I showed no emotion, just a straight face.

"I understand," she said and walked out. She seemed surprised at my sudden statement, of course. She didn't really understand, that's just what everyone says.

My stomach growled, alerting me. I haven't eaten since the day before. For some reason, I wanted chocolate covered pancakes. That would've been unfair to Boomer though. I ignored my craving and went with simple cereal.

The rest of the day was pretty simple. I took Boomer to the park, and Buttercup came back drunk in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep.

"What happened?" I asked her. I was up eating the french fries I requested from Greta.

"We had sex," she said while lying down on my couch. Buttercup said it as if it wasn't a big deal. Not saying that it was though.

"Where did he even take you?"

"A club, you're stepbrother was there," she stated. "He almost shot a girl because she wouldn't leave him alone." I heard a little laughter in her voice. I hid my small smile. Suddenly, she sat up "I think I'm about to puke," she said.

"Not on my couch go the bathroom that thing cost eleven thousand dollars!" I yelled. I tried to keep my voice low because Boomer was in my bedroom asleep. I failed at being quiet, but at least he didn't wake up. Buttercup ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I hoped she wouldn't be in there long because I'd be having to use it myself. I was feeling nauseous and it's been like that all day. I hate that feeling. When I finished eating, I noticed a human-like shadow outside of my door. I heard footsteps and the shadow seemed to be getting closer. Fear took control of me and I got down to hide behind the kitchen island. Stupidest hiding spot. Even though whoever it was couldn't see me I felt like they could hear me. I held my breath, but my heart was as loud as a drum. The footsteps then stopped, and that person spoke.

"Starlight?"

I got up immediately. I saw my mother. Her hair was down and she was wearing all black. I was so in shock that I stopped breathing. It's like I forgot. I started crying, then I ran into her arms. Mother stroked my hair while I cried. It's been years since I've seen her. _Fifteen._

"I should've come to see you sooner, I'm sorry Starlight."

"Why did you leave me in the first place?" I asked.

"Selfish reasons," she answered. "But I can't stay here."

"Don't leave me again, please," I beg.

"I have to if I didn't you'd be in danger," she said. "You've grown into a beautiful woman Starlight."

Mother lets me go and backs up from the hug. She looked tired, exhausted maybe.

"I have to go, okay, but just promise me you won't trust him."

I was confused, really confused.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Rico," mother replied. Then, she turned to walk out, but I grabbed her hand before she could.

"Rico who, Mother?"

" _Sarantino._ "

And she was gone. I stood there in shock at the situation. _Rico Sarantino._ _Butch Sarantino._ They're related in some way. Butch never mentioned any brothers, and if he had any I would've met them. He mentioned his father though.

Minutes later Buttercup came out of the bathroom. "Stop staring at me," she pouted. I watched as she plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"I'm going to bed now," I stated. I didn't go to my bedroom though, I went into my closet. Saddest place to sleep, but it had a couch in there. I could've slept anywhere considering the way I felt.

A month passed and another month passed and still, no one has come for Boomer. Sure he was in good hands, but still. I still haven't seen Butch either. I couldn't. He made his attempts, but I couldn't bring myself to. Every day out of the two months I still felt nauseous. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Greta wanted me to get checked out at the hospital. I refused to. Since everyone told me I was in danger if I was even near them I took matters in my own hands and took a fighting lesson or two. It only took a couple of weeks to get down the basics. Apparently, if you can dance you can learn how to fight more easily. I took ballet when I was younger, I thought I forgot most of what I had been taught, guess not. I also got tired a lot during those lessons. I ended up quitting.

Out of everything I couldn't stop thinking about what my mother told me. I haven't tried looking into a _Rico Sarantino,_ but it's crossed my mind. I think I was just scared of what I'd find.

Buttercup and Ace. Not much to say. sure they've had sex a couple of times, but I don't know much about that. It seemed like she hasn't heard anything about Maria.

"I think I'm pregnant," she blurted, while I was drinking something. I spit it out in the sink and started to choke.

"What the fuck," I said in between coughs.

"I'm a week late," Buttercup stated. _Late._

"Take a test if you're worried," I shrugged, as I set my cup down.

"Ok I'll ask Greta to get it for me, I'm not going to be caught getting a pregnancy test." Buttercup started to walk out of my room to get the maid.

"She's **my** maid, not yours!" I scoffed.

I got startled by my ringing phone. The caller, hospital. I immediately pick up the phone, answering it, then putting it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms.Utonium, your father has awoken and he has ordered me to inform you and you only," a male voice replied. "He has also requested for you to come to visit him as soon as possible."

"I'll be there," I blurted then I hung up the phone. I hurried to get dressed.

"Bubbles, where are you going?" Boomer asked as I was getting my shoes on. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Boomer was asleep, and I had almost forgotten about him being there.

"I'll be back, okay, something important came up," I stated.

"I wanna come too," he pouted. I knelt down to him to see that he was on the verge of tears.

"I'll be right back Boom, Buttercup can watch you with Greta's help of course." I put my palm to his cheek to caress it.

"But- I wa—."

"I promise I'll be back as fast as I can, watch a movie or two while I'm gone" I suggested. The tears in his eyes retreated after _one_ escaped. I wipe it away.

"Only two, you have to be back after two," he said. I nodded my head in agreement.

Then, I rushed my way to the hospital. I sped, ran, and didn't stop until I was in front of his room. I might have bumped into every one, but I didn't care. I earned a couple of insults.

I burst into his room. He was there in his hospital bed, awake.

"Father," I said, walking towards him. I hugged him and he did the same back. "I th-thought you'd—."

"Shhh."

"I missed you," I cried.

"I've been told that I had a frequent visitor," he said.

"Who?"

"Butch."

"How do you know that?" I asked. I backed up to look at him properly.

"Visitor list," father answered, plainly.

"Sir, you can't go in there right now!" We heard one of the nurses yell.

"Suck my dic-!" The second person stopped talking when they were nearly finished. I felt a small breeze, the door was open. I turned to the door. _Him._

He looked different. His hair, the sides were faded and he had a bun at the top of his head. He also had some stubble on his chin.

"Blondie," he spoke.

"Butch," I mumbled.

"Sir sir!" the nurse yelled. She grabbed onto a bit of his sleeve, shaking it to get his attention.

"Don't fucking touch me," he growled, slapping her hand away.

"I told you not to enter the room earlier, do I have to get security now?"

"I will fuck your 'security' up," Butch stated. "I've been comin' here for damn near two months, why the hell is there a problem now?"

"I'm just doing my job, **sir** ," the nurse argued.

"Fuck. Your. Job."

"Ok, I think that's enough, he's fine, right father?" I looked back at him as he nodded his head at the nurse. She bowed then left.

"Get the fuck out," Butch had mumbled while she was leaving.

 _Was he always like this?_

The door closed, and then it was quiet. Butch sat in the chair beside the door. Then, he broke the silence.

"So I finally get to see you after two months, hm?"

"Not now," I whispered to him. He growled in response. I heard his foot tap on the floor. "Are you okay father?" I put my attention on him and him only.

"I'm fine, I feel great actually," father answered. "How about you, you seem much more... mature?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted. "That's what a kid does to you," Butch said. Father had a look of shock on his face, I had to clarify what Butch said before he could get the wrong idea.

"Not mine, of course, that'd be impossible since you've only been in a coma for about four months. I'm just watching him because no one came to get him yet." The last part, I said it to Butch more, not my father.

"He doesn't want to leave, obviously," he scoffed under his breath.

"That's not the point, but okay."

"The fuck is the point then?" He said in a louder tone.

"I'm not doing this right now, I didn't come here to talk to you. So shut up, please," I uttered in the nicest way possible. I heard him chuckle and that made me more irritated than I was before. "Grandmother has been staying at the mansion."

"Has she rearranged anything yet, I know she loves to do that?" Father questioned.

"Yes actually, and she is holding her annually ball at the mansion in the living room. She's already got everything moved out and a stage in," I explain. I kept a smile on my face for the most part.

"How long has she been there?"

"For two months, she planned literally everything," I reply.

"She hasn't changed one bit," father laughed.

Even though my parents weren't together, grandmother is more in touch with father than her own son. They've always gotten along. It shows how mature they were. I got a text from my phone. I scanned the message slowly to make sure I got everything. It was from Buttercup.

 _Buttercup:_

 _Get._

 _Back._

 _Now._

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **Omw**_

I put my phone in my back pocket and sheepishly smiled at father. "I have to go Buttercup is having a crisis or something," I stated.

"It's okay, I think I might take a nap," he brushed off.

"I promise I'll come in tomorrow," I said before walking out. I got to the elevator and before it closed a foot stopped it.

"I thought I'd miss this dumbass thing," _he_ chuckles. I cleared my throat and went to the right side of the elevator. He stood on the left. He leaned against the wall of the elevator while staring at me. He didn't have his head turned towards me, but I could tell. I pressed floor one and I heard him sigh. "Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked. _I didn't answer._ "I'll stop this fucking elevator, answer me," Butch demands. He walked over to the buttons on my side, but I grabbed his hand to stop him. He then pushes me against the wall.

"You're different," I claimed.

"Is it the hair?" He smirks.

"Butch," I said.

"I like it when you say my name, princess."

"This—."

"Cut the bullshit, I get it," he shrugged. Butch backs up and cracks his neck.

 _Why do I feel powerless around him?_

"But guess what?" There was playfulness in his eyes when he said that. Butch pushed me against the wall again, harder this time and he rubbed the beginning of my thigh."I don't fucking care," Butch laughed. He kissed me with hunger. I desperately kissed back. The way his lips moved against mine was harsh. It was as if he hadn't kissed anyone in a while because he was rough and needy. Butch bit my bottom lip, then our tongues explored each other's mouths. I pulled away with my breath ragged. The elevator doors opened, but he didn't let me move.

I had to push him off of me in the end. I heard him laugh as he followed shortly behind me. I got in my car and I saw him watching me while leaning back on a pole. My phone then rang and when I looked at the screen it was an unknown number. When I looked up to where Butch was standing, he wasn't there. I answered the phone slowly with caution.

"I still need to talk to you _blonde._ "

"Well, I don't want to talk to you an—."

"Bitch, did I ask you what you wanted?" He growled.

 _He was definitely not like this_

I took a deep breath. "Who's Rico?" I asked him.

I heard him sigh on his end. Butch didn't want to answer, of course. "Hmph." He hung up without saying anything. I heard an engine start, a loud one. I look up to see a motorcycle, black with green flames. It sped away and I watched it until it was out of view.

When I realized I was just sitting there staring into oblivion, I went back to my main goal, getting home. When I arrived home I went straight to my room. Boomer ran up to hug me. It was expected, but I was still a bit surprised.

"You took forever," he said.

"I'm sorry Boom." I run my hair through his hair in a soothing way. "Where's Buttercup?" I questioned. He looks up at me.

"Bathroom," he replied. Then, Boomer let's go of my legs. I went to my bathroom to see Buttercup sitting on the floor, biting on her nails.

"What the fu—."

"Oh my god finally you're back, I'm scared to look at it," she uttered while getting up off the floor. She looked over to the sink. I followed her gaze, and my eyes landed on the faced down pregnancy test. "Just do it for me," Buttercup pleads.

"Ok," I shrugged. I went to pick it up, but she grabbed a hold of my wrist. We stood there for a while. "If you don't let go, we'll never know and get through this."

"Okay just do it." Buttercup let's go of my wrist with a deep breath. I grabbed it and turned it over. Lines, two.

"Positive," I said in a low tone.

The bathroom door burst open causing Buttercup and me to both jump.

"The fuck is going on in here?"

 _Shit_

"None of your business!" Buttercup barked.

"I feel like it is so mind telling me?" I turned to him confidently while my hands were behind my back hiding the test.

"It isn't, but you'll know sooner or later," I clarified.

"Fine then, be a bitch. If I'm going to know sooner or later what's the point in not just telling me?"

"Fuck you," I blurted. Butch opens his mouth to say something, I hurried to speak before him. "It's not my decision if you should know, so leave."

Butch scanned me, all of me. Then, he looked at Buttercup with a scowl. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get the fuck out, I'm not repeating myself again bitch," he growled. I put the pregnancy test in the trash while he was distracted and returned to my position. Buttercup scoffed, then she stomped her way out. Butch's eyes traveled back to me. He cocked his head slightly to his left. "Lift up your shirt."

"Huh?" What he said surprised me. Who wouldn't be surprised at his sudden demand?

"Do it or I do it for you," he ordered.

"No." And I shook my head no. He grabs the hem of my shirt pulling it up. I pushed it down. Then, we fought, pushing and pulling. Eventually, Butch let go.

"Fucking bitch, just lift up your fucking shirt!" He yells.

"No!" I yelled back.

"It's for a good reason, do it." We stared at each other not uttering a word. I took it as a chance to change the subject.

"Who's Rico?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you until your shirt is lifted," he stated.

"I'm not lifting my shirt until you tell me," I challenged.

"What in the actual fu—." He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his neck. "Okay I'll do it your way," Butch shrugged. "Rico Sarantino, my father, gang leader, and the person I'm keeping you from."

"Keeping me from?" I questioned, confused.

"Did you not hear me Blondie, he's a **gang** **leader,** you know what they do right?" I looked down at the ground, not sure how to reply to that. "They take everything you love before you can do it to them, if you're on their bad side that is," Butch explains.

"How does my mother know him?" I asked. His eyes widened in shock. His expression went back to timid.

"Lift up your shirt." I sighed and lifted up my shirt.

"What's the point of this?" The back of his cold hand touched my stomach, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Are you pregnant?" I pulled down my shirt and he averted his hand.

"What the hell, no!" I denied.

"You sure, we had sex without using protection three times?" I bit down on my bottom lip as I thought about it. "Do you truly think you aren't, I know you've seen signs?" Butch asked.

 _I hate it when he's right_

"Morning sickness? Mood swings? Cravings?" I looked at the bathroom door and I guess he knew what I was thinking and blocked it. "I love you, I really do and I know you're smart, you went to a rich bitch school," he said. "So stop being a dumbass." I was still thinking and Butch still kept on talking. "You just don't wanna believe it, hm?"

"Butch, a baby, I can't take care of a baby. And you, a baby with you that's—."

"So that's the problem, you don't like the idea of me as the father?" Surprisingly he wasn't mad, or it didn't seem like he was. His state of mind was so much different than before.

"I don't like the idea of the both of us being parents, it doesn't matter if you got someone random pregnant or I got pregnant by someone random. Neither of us is ready for that responsibility," I explain. The corner of his lips curved into a smirk.

"I've thought about this for awhile y'know, I've read a bunch of articles and books on babies shit was boring as hell, but at least I tried."

"What happened to you?" I blurted.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. His mood changes faster than my own. "Being around my dad's side of the family does a lot to your head then you start to turn into one," he says.

"Into what?"

"A Sarantino," Butch replied. I was confused and I suppose he knew so he explained more. "My grandfather was crazy and so was his momma and so was her father. It all started with him. He made his own last name because he didn't like his family, they were always nice to him, but he resented them. He murdered them when he was ten and then he traveled far away from his hometown. He ended up halfway across the world. He fell in love with a women, she had white hair and violet looking eyes. They had three children, he favored his first born and he didn't care about the one girl they had. The girl resembled him the most. She always disobeyed him so one day he met some guy and paid him to rape her. She got pregnant from that and her father told her about everything out of spite. That made her hate her child the same way her father hated her. Since the she hated her child she kept her distance, that boy only wanted her love and he did everything for her to notice that. She actually secretly cared for him and one time when someone messed with her son she took care of it. That, someone, was another child. He beat up her son, my grandfather, and she witnessed it. So that same night, she went to that kid's house and pushed him out the window. He died. When my grandfather found out, he knew she did it. He finally felt love from his mother. But when he got older he fell in love with a woman that didn't love him back and that angered him. He killed her and her whole family. Even the guy she loved, all in front of her. My grandfather had sex with plenty of women after that. One got pregnant, but that didn't stop him and his decision caused another woman to get pregnant. The second child, my dad. My grandfather raised his two boys by himself. The mothers didn't care, they never wanted their kids. That caused my dad to hate women. His brother, my uncle was the more crazy one. No one understands him to this day. My dad manipulated rich women, but he also fucked whoever he wanted. My mom knew my dad for a while and she swears it was love at first sight. My dad never loved her, he just dealt with her because she was having me. So my dad went back to manipulating rich women in secret until he couldn't manipulate one. Now she was the one who stole his heart. She wasn't interested in him at first she was already in love, but she took the chance. Sadly leaving her family behind." I was shocked at what he said and I couldn't even say anything. "My family history is fucked," he shrugs.

"I-I—."

He smirked again. "You don't have to say anything at least it's better than Brick's reaction."

"How did he react?" I mumbled.

He laughed lightly and looked around the room. "He pulled a gun out on me and made me promise that I wasn't crazy. I broke that promise." His face was then plain and straight. I held his face in between both of my hands. He grips my wrists with both of my hands, firmly. His grip hurt.

"You're hurting me," I said.

"I know." Butch licks the top of his lips and bit down on the bottom one. "Are you scared of me now, knowing that I'm crazy just like the rest of my family?" He asked.

"You're not crazy," I answer. "Even if you were, why are acting as if it's—."

"Normal?" "That is my normal it's in my blood and if you are pregnant it'll be in **his** blood," Butch said and his grip tightened.

"His?"

"It'll be a male," he stated with a low growl.

"I'm not pregnant," I denied. His grip tightened even more.

"We'll see bitch." He let go of my wrists and exited the bathroom. I rubbed my now sore wrists while looking at the redness of them.

"Butch, what the fuck!" I heard Buttercup gasp.

I hurried out of the bathroom. I came in the lounge area to see Caleb, Blossom, and Buttercup with their hands up. Butch was holding a gun with his left hand pointing it right at them. Boomer wasn't on the couch anymore he wasn't even in the room.

"Who the fuck is this?" Butch asked me. He was talking about Caleb who had a flask in his hand.

"Caleb," I answer. He smirked darkly and laughed. "Put the gun down," I ordered.

"The boyfriend Caleb, hmm."

"Bubbles, who is this and why is he aiming a gun at us?" Caleb surveyed. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. Butch took notice of that then he stepped in front of me.

"Butch put it away."

"Fine." Butch then put his gun back in it's hiding spot. Under his hoodie, I noticed the other weapons he had been carrying. Three knives each one different, but I only saw the handles of them. I couldn't see everyone else's face I knew they were just as shocked as I was.

"Butch," I called in a low tone.

"Hm?" He turned his head, looking back at me. The one eye I saw twitched when he looked at me. "Fear," he mumbled. Then, he turned around to me fully. "You're afraid of me now?"

"No, I'm afraid for you since yo—."

He rolled his eyes. "Bedroom now," he said before going up into my bedroom.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with him?" Buttercup asked. Her stubbornness and anger showed.

"I don't know he just—." I took a deep breath. "I'll be right back," I claimed. I went into my bedroom the curtains were closed, it was dark. I left the door open for light. Looking around I barely saw anything, out of nowhere I was pinned to the wall.

"What the fuck," I said.

"You're scared of me just like everyone else." Butch seemed mad. His voice was dark, and I couldn't believe how much different he was.

"I'm not scared **of** you," I said. His eye twitched again.

"Liar," he scoffed.

 ** _Blossom's P.O.V._**

"I can't believe I was just at the end of a gun," Caleb expressed. He sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Do you think you should be on the other end?" I asked, still by the door. He lightly shrugged.

"Can someone go get her, I don't trust that guy alone with her?" Caleb was right to think that way. Butch had just aimed a gun at him. Well, not just him everyone in the room. Even though he knew _me_.

"I will," I blurted. I was more than willing to go check on the two. So, I did. I stood outside of the door. It was open, slightly not fully. I could hardly see, but I made out two figures. At some point, I saw the two better. Butch had pushed Bubbles against the wall she was near. They were talking about her being scared of him. She claimed she wasn't and he claimed she was a liar.

"How am I—."

Bubbles stopped mid-sentence and she stopped because Butch slapped her. I was more surprised than her. I never knew that side of him, but then again, I never really knew him at all.

"Why did you j-just hit me?" She stuttered.

"Fuck your—."

Then, she slapped him.

"Fuck," he growls. Butch smirked and chuckled darkly. "I fucking love you." He connected his mouth to her neck, kissing it. His right hand slid in the front of her pants and I could only imagine what it was doing.

" _Butch_ ," she moaned.

"I missed you," he mumbled against her neck. Bubbles kissed him and he kissed back with hunger. "Did you miss me, princess?"

"Mhm," she replied.

 _And that's all I could take._

I back away from the door, cautiously. Then, I went back to everyone else.

Caleb watched me as I sat down at the end of the couch. "Soo, is she coming or not?"

"She'll be down, **eventually,** " I answered. Caleb let out a breathy sigh.

"You were no help." He then drunk the rest of whatever was in his flask. "Where's the maid?" He asked. He looks at me waiting for my answer. I shrug in reply. "Buttercup, go tell that bitch to get me more."

Buttercup scrunched up her nose and scowled at him. "You're a pig," she said. "None of these maids would ever take your shit."

"Whatever."

I turned my head away from him for one second and when I looked back Butch was holding one of his three knives to Caleb's neck. I didn't even hear him.

"What the-."

"Don't talk or I cut you," Butch threatens. Bubbles came in the room and gasped as soon as she saw what was happening.

"Butch," she said, softly. "Please don't—."

"Shut up," he demanded. "He's disrespecting a lot of people. I don't care much about maids, but disrespecting Buttercup means also disrespecting Ace. In a way that disrespects me too, I don't like being disrespected."

"Who the hell is Ace?" Caleb asked with fear in his eyes.

"Family."

Bubbles put her hand on Butch's, the one with the knife. He turned his head to her with a snarl. They just looked at each other. No words were shared for that moment. Their eyes did the talking. Butch had eventually let go of Caleb, in a harsh way. They whispered to each other in a low tone. I couldn't hear anything. At some point, Butch tried to kiss her, but she put her hand over his mouth. I suppose he bit her which caused her to pull back her hand and examine it. Butch took her hand and kissed it, I heard his low laughter.

"I'm just going to leave." There was really no point in me coming here in the first place. "See you later Bubbles, Buttercup."

"Where's Boomer?" Bubbles asked everyone else as I left.

 _No point at all_

 **Bubbles's P.O.V.**

Everyone looks around the room, awkwardly. Except for Butch, of course.

"Princess," he called, lowly. I looked into his exotically green eyes. I waited for him to continue speaking. "I have a couple of things I have to do today, you'll see me later."

"Mhm," I reply.

"And you should tell bitch boy to leave, he's lucky I didn't shoot him," Butch whispered hinting at Caleb. I rolled my eyes. "If he—."

"Butch, it's been two months and you're acting like nothing's changed," I sigh.

"The only thing that's changed is him." Butch put his hand against my stomach, I smack it away almost instantly. This time he rolled his eyes.

"Leave," I ordered. Butch laughed, darkly. Then, he left. "Caleb, I think it's time for you to go too."

"What, I just got here," he pouted.

"You're drunk, goodbye." He sighed and left as well.

I went and sat down on my couch, letting out a heavy breath. Buttercup came to sit next to me. Then, I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell Ace?"

Buttercup sighed. "Yeah."

"But like, when?"

"I'm supposed to be going over his house tomorrow," she answers.

 _Am I really—_

"Bubbles, me and grandma Olivia made a cake!" Boomer came running in my room. Flour splattered on his clothes. _Olivia_. **My** grandmother's name. I was surprised she let him call her that.

"Oh my gosh, Boomer you need a bath," I laugh.

He looked down at himself realizing what I was talking about. He looks back up, our eyes meeting again, with an innocent smile.

"Go get Greta," I ordered, letting a small sigh escape my lips. Boomer ran back out while yelling Greta's name. _So that's where he's been_ , _baking a cake with grandmother._

"How do you even keep up with him, I can never get him to keep still."

"You can't keep him still, he's a child," I replied.

The rest of the day was the same as the past ones making sure Boomer was clean and fed, watching a movie or two with him, and falling asleep on the couch with Boomer resting on top of me.

In the morning, I was on my way to the hospital, leaving Boomer with grandmother's supervision. A cop had pulled me over, for some reason. The road was clear of other cars. I was nervous, of course. He told me to get out of the car, _I did._ But then, everything went black.

I woke up, light burning my eyes. I tried moving my limbs, but they were tied to the chair that I was propped in. My arms tied behind me. My chest was also wrapped with rope around it. My legs were tied to the legs of the chair. I cried out in pain as my head started ringing. I heard footsteps coming near. When the owner of them came in view he fixed the light. I knew it was a male right away from the footsteps. They were heavy. Female footsteps aren't usually heavy.

The light was finally away from my eyes, then I felt a finger on my chin. It lifted my head up and I was met with green eyes. They were much like Butch's, almost the exact same. _Almost._ I can still tell the difference.

"I heard you asked about me."


	8. Escape

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Good question."

"Who are you?" I continued.

"Another good question."

"If they're so good, why don't you answer them?" I scoffed. He smirked at me.

"Now that's a really good question." He chuckles, letting go of my chin. He pulled over another chair to sit in. He sat in it backward while facing me. Scanning me. "You look just like her," he mumbled.

"Who?" I asked another question.

"That is a great question."

"Answer me!" I demanded louder than expected.

"Your mother," he answered. I looked into his green eyes again, thinking about how he could know her. "I lo-."

"Rico," I mumbled and he stopped talking.

"Butch can't keep his mouth shut, hm," Rico sighed. "Looks like your son isn't the only idiot Darrin." He looked behind him when he spoke. I couldn't see who he was talking to, but the name Darrin did sound familiar. Rico turned his head back to me, smirk still on his face. "Now, Ms.Utonium, when was the last time you saw your mother?" He questioned.

I gave him a weak smirk "Good question," I said.

"Well played, but you **have to** answer my questions unless you rather do it the hard way."

"Fuck you," I growled.

"Sebastian," he called. Another guy walked over, silver eyes. His hands were behind his back and he stared at me.

"So this is the love of his miserable life, a pretty blonde?" Sebastian seemed unamused. "Not much different from you, huh Rico?"

Rico shrugged his shoulders in response.

The corner of Sebastian's lips curved up, forming a sick smirk. "Let's see if she's anything like her mother," he said. Rico stood up and pulled out a cloth from his back pocket.

"Open your mouth," he ordered me. I gave him a deadly stare. I kept my mouth shut. "Ms.Utonium, I would advise you to open your mouth and bite down on this, you're about to be in a lot of pain."

"Fuck you."

"Pl—."

"Alright, you tried little brother," Sebastian cut in. Rico sighed and Sebastian walked away. When he came back he had a branding iron in his hand. My eyes widened when I saw it. His smirk didn't fade. I tried to break free, I should've been doing that the whole time.

"No, please."

"They all start begging, in the end, huh Rico?" Sebastian asked, taunting me. "Now, where would you like it, _Princess,_ that's what he calls you now right?"

To make matters worse, I had shorts on and when I'm sitting they go higher up my thigh.

"Oh wait, I know where to put it," he stated. Sebastian crouches down and puts his free hand on my left thigh. He held it still with a tight grip. "You have really soft skin, I like that." Tears formed into my eyes as I started trying harder to get free. "You have to keep still, we don't want something to go wrong so we have to do it all over again," he says. "You should've accepted the cloth." The iron was pressed onto my skin, burning it. I screamed as I threw my head back. The pain. Sebastian removed it and threw the branding iron down. I then hung my head low, silently crying. "Aww, his princess is crying," he said with a fake pout. I looked at the S on my leg. Looking at it made more tears come.

"Darrin, get the nurse," Rico ordered. I heard footsteps from afar.

"Hm, she's quiet now," Sebastian stated.

"Fuck you," I mumbled. Sebastian laughed.

"You don't know when to give up, you're worse than Chasity." Then, I finally looked up at him. He had the same expression on. Suddenly, I heard the sound of heels hitting the ground as they came towards up.

"I'm here," a woman's voice exclaimed.

"You know what to do," Rico said to her. "Sebastian go back—."

"You're gonna lock me up again, I'm tired of being in a cell like I'm in a fucking prison!" Sebastian stood up and turned to his brother.

"Fine, you can stay, but remember why you even have one," Rico sighed.

The nurse or whoever came over to me. She was a brunette with brown eyes. Her hair was up and she was wearing a white top with black work pants. She examined the burn, then she rubbed something on it. I grunted and hissed in pain.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault that I'm like this."

Then, we locked eyes.

 ** _Butch's P.O.V._**

Morning came and I lied down on my bed while staring at the ceiling. I needed to get up and I knew it. Didn't give a shit though. I thought about Blondie. If it wasn't obvious enough. She's all I think about, everything I think about involves her. It's been like that since... **.** For. Fucking. Ever.

"Butch," Brick called. I looked up at him by the door.

"The fuck do you want?" I asked.

"Don't you have to go to the hospital?" He asked back.

"Obviously," I scoffed.

"Okay damn," he rolled his eyes. "Well, do you have to go to the factory today?"

"No, I don't have to go in for about two weeks."

"My dad told me not to come unless he tells me otherwise," Brick pouted.

"Brick, get the fuck out," I said. He laughed as he walked out of the door. I sat up and growled. I don't know why, but I'm always agitated.

Anyway, I got dressed and drove to the hospital. As I walked through the lobby I saw the bitchy nurse from the yesterday. So, I flipped her off. She gasped and signaled for the security then I flipped him off too. He then started walking towards me, but I just kept walking calmly. The elevator closed before he could get to me. If he had got to me there'd be a real problem. If he even breathed on me, I'd fuck him up.

It was quiet as I walked down the halls of the hospital, but it smelt like plastic and medicine. I hate the hospital. I opened the door to see Mr.Utonium with a remote in his hand and his eyes on the tv in front of him.

"Mornin'," I said as I entered.

"Good morning, Butch." He smiled at me then sat up. "How are you today?" he asked.

I sat in the chair next to the door after I closed it. It's where I sat every day. I noticed Mr.Utonium looking at me. He was waiting for my response.

"Isn't that something I should be asking you?" I questioned.

"That's true," Mr.Utonium said.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, but I'm ready to get out of here," he answered.

"Well, you've been in here for about a week, awake that is," I lightly shrug. "But the real question is, why didn't you tell Blondie that you woke up sooner instead of letting her believe you woke up just yesterday?"

"I needed to make sure I was okay first."

"Bullshit," I mumbled. Mr.Utonium gave me a fake smile. Behind it was a sad man. "I love her," I uttered bluntly.

"Well you've known each other so I'm sure y—."

"No, **I love her**."

He let out a long sigh. "I know," he said.

I cocked my head to my left a little. _How would he know?_

"When you came in here and saw her... your eyes."

These stupid green orbs let everyone know every fucking thing. Window to the soul my ass.

"At least I know that someone I trust will look after her when I'm gone." He gave me that fake smile again.

"Are you dying or somethin'?" I asked, confused. Mr.Utonium sighed. _That was a yes._ "From what?"

"I've been dying for years now, that's why I've tried to distract myself with—."

"My mother was a distraction?" I cut in.

"I just want to live my life and stop wasting time, I'm sorry," he apologized. I wasn't really bothered by what he said. My mother has been manipulated by men all her life. The only man that didn't really manipulate her was Cassidy's father. Her adoptive father, she eventually got adopted, yes. They broke it off because of my actions. But if they didn't break it off then Mr.Utonium wouldn't have married my mother and I wouldn't have had easier access to Blondie. But then sleeping with her would be easier. Falling for her would be even easier, no one would be holding us back. So, maybe it would've been better if they didn't get married. Maybe.

"It's okay, I don't care as much as I should."

Mr.Utonium was taken back a little by what I had said. I love my mother, of course, but she needs to stand up for herself.

"Where is Bubbles anyway?" He asked.

 _That's what I wanna know_

 _"_ I haven't seen her since yesterday _,"_ I responded with. "She said she'd be here."

"Yeah," he said in a low tone.

 _Bitch should be fine, right?_

"Fuck," I growled. "You need to rest." I stood up and Mr.Utonium nodded his head.

"Goodbye, Butch."

"Mhm."

And I left. I tried not to stress myself over Blondie's absence. She can look after herself.

 _No, she can't_

 _If something happened to her..._

 _I fucking swear._

 _Every fucking one will burn_

 ** _Bubbles's P.O.V._**

I woke up my back and leg hurting. My leg, from the burn. My back, from the rough mattress I was on. I groaned, then sat up.

"Mornin' Princess."

I scanned my surroundings. I saw bars in front of me and on the other side of it was Sebastian in a cell of his own. His cell looked more pleasing to the eye. Mine was plain. Just a bed, an uncomfortable one. His had a better bed and a tv on the wall.

"Are you scared Princess?"

I kept my gaze away from him. I heard him whistle at me. He wanted me to look at him.

"I know you hear me."

"Sebastian leave her alone," I heard another voice order and footsteps. Rico was then standing on the other side of the cell. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a better place to stay," he said.

"Better than a cell, that's hard to believe."

"I know being in a cell across from him might be hell, but you are a hostage, technically," Rico sighed. "Hungry?" He held up a paper bag with a yellow M on it. "Little Sarantino asked for this every morning before his mother took him."

 _Little Sarantino?_

"You spoiled his dumbass," I heard Sebastian scoff. "Rewarding him for shit he didn't do, he mine as well be a fucking high school drop out."

"Don't talk about family like that, Sebastian," Rico demanded of him. " Ignore him."

"Let me leave."

"If you cooperate I will, plus letting you go now won't be easy," he explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked showing how confused I was.

"Little Sarantino, he's getting suspicious and if you suddenly just turn up he'll get more suspicious. If I let you go when we're done with you, later on, he'll be suspicious, but he'll most likely think that it has something to do with the fact that you're _carrying the next generation_."

My eyes widened at the last part that he whispered.

"Eat," he ordered. Rico opened the cell door and walked in. He puts the bag of food on the bed, then exits the cell locking the door behind him. I just sat there looking like a fool. "Oh and Ms.Utonium," Rico called. "Welcome to the family."

A smirk formed on his face and then he walked away.

"See how he treats me, didn't even get me anything," Sebastian mentions.

I rolled my eyes and my left hand came up to run through my blonde hair. "Why am I here?"

"Where's Chasity?" Sebastian asked back.

"I'm here because you want my mother?"

"When was the last time you seen her?" He continued.

"It's been years, now let me go," I lie. He wasn't buying it.

"That's bull, before she left she said she'd go to you first!" Sebastian yelled. His knuckles lost color as he clutched the bars of the cell tightly.

"I'm telling the truth," I declared.

"Bullshit, bullshit, and **bullshit** ," he snarled.

"I'm telling the truth," I repeat myself.

 _The look in his eyes_

 _ **Rico's P.O.V.**_

I sat down at my desk with a sigh. Darrin watched me closely as I did so.

"You left him alone around her?" He asked.

"She's family now, she should be fine," I replied, brushing his question off.

"Does he know that?" I looked up at Darrin almost immediately. "Your brother's blood hungry, he doesn't care what he does to people."

"He has problems, I know. Our bloodline comes with problems."

"But he's worse than all the others, they had reasons to kill or do whatever, he does it for fun!" Darrin exclaimed. "I don't know anything about that girl, but I do know that she isn't safe around him!"

And then we heard a scream

It was coming from the back. Darrin and I walked back there. I saw the door of Sebastian's cell on the ground. The door to Chasity's daughter's cell was wide open. I ran to it. Sebastian was on top of the blonde, his left hand was wrapped around her hair. The right was around her throat. I pulled him off of her. Darrin assisted Ms.Utonium, making sure she gets what's needed.

"Sebastian, what the hell." We were then in the hallway.

"She lied to me!" He yelled in a growl.

"But you don't attack her, you even broke the door of your cell," I argued.

"Bitch should've never—."

"She's pregnant!"

His eyes widened in shock, realizing what he's done. His head went down in shame. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't k-know." He raised his head up and I saw how tears eyed he was. I gave him a one-armed hug.

"Did you hit her?" I asked.

"I didn't hit her," he replied. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sebastian spoke again. "I punched her."

"Fuck," I sighed. "If Butch finds out you touched her at all you know he'll—."

"Actually go crazy?" Sebastian interrupted.

"It's in his blood."

 ** _Buttercup's P.O.V._**

"Hey," Ace said after he opened the door of his house. He was wearing a white shirt and grey plaid pajama pants.

"Hey," I said back. I was so nervous.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he moved out the way so I could walk inside. "You seem nervous doll."

"It's because I am," I mumbled. I walked inside of his house and sat on the arm of his couch. Ace closed the front door and walked over to me.

"Then tell me." Ace crosses his arms as he waited for me to tell him what's the matter.

"You won't get mad, right?" I questioned.

"I won't, I promise," he reassured me.

"Good," I sighed. I looked down away from his eyes.

 _I'm just gonna come out and say it_

"I'm p-pregnant."

"That's what you were so nervous about?" He asked. His hand came up to to my cheek. His fingers brushed the back of my ear. I looked him in the eye. There was a small smile on his face. "I actually wanted a kid." I was surprised by his statement. My eyebrows raised up and my eyelids followed. "I'm just happy it's with you," Ace said.

"Really?"

"Of course, babydoll," he answers. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank God," I sighed. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday doll?"

"I was scared."

"Don't be, I got you."

 ** _Bubbles's P.O.V._**

Another day went by. I was still locked in a cell. I haven't seen Sebastian since yesterday after he attacked me. The door of his cell was fixed. I had a bruise on my cheekbone from him punching me. He only did it once. Rico and the nurse were the only people I saw. I thought about breaking out, but how would I do that?

My body bolted up at the sound of the cell door opening. My eyes landed on Rico, the one who opened it.

"Follow me Ms.Utonium."

I listened and got up from the bed to follow him.

"I have a question," Rico started. "How flexible are you?"

 _What kind of question is that?_

"I'm not sure," I answered.

"You're taking a test to see if you can actually defend yourself, we don't want another Sebastian situation."

I cringed at the mention of it. "When will I be able to get out of here?" I asked.

"I told you when I'm done with you." To my ears that was a bit offensive. I'm not a toy. "Have you ever even fought someone before?"

"I used to get in fights when I was in school, they weren't anything special though," I replied.

"But did you win?"

"Most of the time, other times I was pulled away."

"Well since you have experience with 'normal' fighting we're going to take it up a notch, hm."

"What do you—."

"You're being blindfolded," he stated. "And you will learn how to use your legs more than your fists."

"But wh—."

"It's just more natural for females," he shrugged.

 _I just want to leave_

 ** _Butch's P.O.V._**

A week passed and still no Blondie. I was going fucking crazy.

 _More than before_

I should've expected something like that to happen, I let everyone know my business and that caused something to happen to her. She could be anywhere, she could be halfway around the world by now or worse, dead. I swear if she and our—

"Butch!"

"Mom, what the hell do you wa—!"

She threw something at my head to shut me up. She pressured me into going to the mall with her. I agreed only to distract myself. We were at a book store. So, she threw a book at my head, seeing as they were the only things around.

"Fucking shit," I grunted while rubbing my head. "You crazy bi—!" She threw another book at me.

"You're gonna get us kicked out!" Mom yelled at me.

"You yelling and throwing books will get us kicked out!"

"Shut the **hell** up!" Another book. To my forehead.

"Fuck."

"Now clean this up," she ordered. I felt my eye twitch at her order.

"You clean it up," I snap. Mom slapped me with a book, I stumbled backward into a shelf. "I'll fucking ki—." Then, she threw the book in her hand at my forehead. "One hell of a mother," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Mom put her hand on another book getting ready to throw it at me.

"Nothing," I scoffed. I folded my arms and my teeth gritted together.

"Ma'am, Sir please refrain from yelling and throwing the books," a worker said.

"Fuck these books," I blurted.

"Shut your stupid ass up," mom demanded. I growled lowly as I watched the worker slowly walk away. He didn't want anything to do with us.

Eventually, we got kicked out of that store and most of the other ones we went to.

"Why do you ride that thing?"

"Don't start," I warned. She always nags about getting a car. I don't want a car.

"You could easily die more on that thing than a car," mom stated.

"Not my problem," I shrugged.

"You rather die?"

"I can't die, I have things to do."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Butch!" Mom exclaims. "Tell me what you mean."

"I have a baby on the way," I explained to her in a lower tone. The color in her face drained. She was shocked by my words.

"You've been sleeping around again, you're worse than your father," She scowled. She really thought of me as a reflection of my father?

"I'm not sleeping around, and I haven't even had sex in the past two months," I clarified.

"Then, who did you knock up?" Mom asked.

"I have to go," I mumbled, reaching for my helmet.

"You're not going to tell me, huh?"

"You would hate me for what I say anyway." I then, put my helmet on.

"Do I at least know her?" I nodded my head in reply. "Please don't tell me it's Cassidy." I shook my head no without any further thought. "I don't know of anyone else that you would—." Mom didn't finish her sentence. Something passed through her eyes as she was possibly realizing who I was talking about. "Y-you—." I drove out of there before she could say anything else. Letting her think about it was probably a good idea. Back to stressing myself, I guess. I will find my blonde no matter what I have to do to make that happen.

 ** _Bubbles's P.O.V._**

Two weeks have gone by and I'm still stuck in some rundown factory with Butch's fathers. He said if I cooperate I'll get out sooner. I cooperated. Anything he wanted to be done I did it. I didn't care anymore.

"Ms.Utonium."

"Hm?"

"Lunch."

I sat up on the bed and Rico entered. He's fed me unhealthy food for the whole time I've been there. Sometimes he'd ask me what I wanted from a specific eatery. This was not one of those days. I was handed a brown bag and he exited the cell.

"Are you sure you don't know where Chasity is?"

"Yeah."

I heard him growl. "Allen, watch her, I'm going on a job and here's the key." One of his men stood outside of my cell as he watched me. The key was in his back pocket and he had a gun in the other.

 _I had a plan_

After finishing my lunch, I watched Allen closely. He stared back at me. Didn't say anything though.

Until...

"What do you want Ms.Utonium?" His voice was deep and dark.

I stood up and walked to the door. "I'm bored," I pouted.

"Well you are in a cell, not much you can do in there," he shrugged.

I grabbed the bars and pretended to look at him like I was checking him out. "Are you bored?"

"I'm fine," he answered almost immediately.

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Hmm, entertain me," I said.

"Depends on what you want me to do."

I bit on my lower lip with a smirk. "I have something in mind,"

"Like what?" He asked.

"Unlock the door and you'll find out."

"Ms.Utonium I can't d—."

"No one's here to see," I mentioned cutting him off. "You can't keep a girl in a cell with nothing to do." He came closer to me.

"I'll do whatever I'm told, understood?"

"Then, open the door," I suggested. "Please."

"Not by you Ms.Utonium, nice try though."

"Then, can I use the bathroom?" I question.

"You just want a reason to get out of there, huh?"

"This cell is small," I pouted. Allen sighed and looked around. He then started to unlock the door. I back up and smile to myself.

"You could have just told me that you wanted to walk around a little," he shrugs as he opened the door.

"What's the fun in that?"

He let me out and we walked around inside the building. He had me walk in front of him, which was to my disadvantage. The question I asked myself was: Did I have to sleep with Allen to get out?

"So, what do you do?" I asked.

"Watch you."

"When I wasn't here what **did** you do?" I continued.

"I can't tell you that, Ms.Utonium."

"You're no fun," I said, pretending to be upset.

"I can be fun, when I want to be," Allen stated. I stopped walking and turned to him. A smirk on my face. Allen stopped walking while looking in my eyes.

"How about you be fun now?" I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in. He didn't stop me. He just waited for what I was gonna do next.

 **Option One: Stop to keep him hooked and continue tomorrow**

 **Option Two: Continue and he would possibly 'come to his senses' and stop himself from going any further**

 _I'll go with one_

I let go of his shirt collar and quickly turned around. I continued to walk and I heard him sigh. "Guess not," I mumbled, making sure he heard me.

The next day, Rico left again and left me with Allen again.

"So, here we are, again," I smiled.

"Ms.Utonium," he nodded. Allen showed no emotion. Just a straight face.

"I actually need to use the bathroom though," I pointed out.

"You're not just saying that so you can get out this time?" I shook my head at his question. "Are you lying?" I shook my head a second time. Then, he let me out. I didn't actually have to use the bathroom, obviously.

"So, are we here alone?" I asked on the way back.

"No, there are at least two more guys here." Two more guys shouldn't be hard to handle.

"Do you have any friends?"

"Why do you ask?" He questions.

"No offense, but you seem like a _lonely_ guy."

"Hm, I have one or two," he shrugged.

"I can be your friend," I suggested. I turned around, a little surprised to see him right in front of me.

"Huh, you want to?"

"Do you want me to?" He stared into my blue eyes, his were dark. "I can possibly be more," I whispered in his ear. In a blink of an eye, I was pressed against the wall.

"You're going to stop playing with me, Ms.Utonium."

"What's the fun in that?"

I brought my lips to his, Allen hesitated, but he gave in.

 _I don't need to go into detail about what happened next_

I opened my eyes to see the white ceiling. I had pretended to fall asleep after... **it**. Allen was asleep with his back turned to me, facing the wall. His pants were on the ground, thankfully it was by my hand. My hand was hanging off the bed because the bed was a bit too small for Allen and me. I also made sure to remove my clothes and keep them closer to the bed. While I got dressed I kept caution of Allen's presence. Waking him would've made things worse, the plan would fail. I picked up his gun from off the floor and I took the key from out of his pants pocket. I walked out and pushed the cell closed gently. After locking it, I left the key in the middle of the floor. I exited the back and went to the front. There were two guys sitting down next to each other as they conversated. They didn't notice me yet.

"Wait, how did you get out?" One stood up looking right at me. That made the other alerted.

I pointed the gun in my hand at the first one. "Keys."

The second one was about to pull something out of his pocket, but the first one grabbed his arm. He shook his head no and the other whispered a why.

"She's pregnant dick head."

"I will literally shoot both of you," I scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"Ms.Utonium please—."

"Fuck it," the second one said. He went to pull something out of his pocket again, but I hurried and shot him in the leg before he could. "Shit."

"I warned you," I said. "Keys." I pointed the gun back at the first one. He held his hands up almost immediately.

"What keys?"

"Car keys," I responded.

"You won't get far," he said as he pulled out car keys from his front pocket.

"I'll get far enough."

He threw me the keys.

Then, everything was blurry after that. All I remember was me being in a car, and gunshots, and a horn, one from a truck.

I woke up to the smell of plastic and medicine. Everywhere I looked was white.

"Oh you're awake," I heard a male voice utter. I looked around for the owner. I saw a male figure beside me. "Pace yourself, Ms.Utonium." Everything then became clear. A man in a white suit, not a formal suit though. A doctor.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital," he answered with a smile. "You were in a car accident, do you remember that?"

"Somewhat."

"Oh, and don't worry nothing happened to them," the doctor exclaimed. I looked at him, confusion on my face and he still had that stupid smile on his.

"Them?" I questioned. " What do you mean by them?"

"Did you not know there was two?" He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant with twins," he answered. My eyes widened as shock ran through my body.

"Twins," I whispered. "I can't be, please tell me you're lying."

"I'm sorry I can't do that, I'm not lying." I felt tears form in my eyes. "Your baby bump is bigger than what it'd be if you were carrying one child. I'll just send for your fiancé," he sighed.

"Fiancé?"

"Mr.Sarantino, he said you were in the accident because you drove off after a fight with him."

"Oh, okay," I utter, lowly.

The doctor walked out and I was left alone with my thoughts. I put my head in my hands, and tears flowed through my fingers and onto the blanket, half of my body was under. I then felt a hand wrap around my wrists. It pulled my hand from my face and I looked up to green eyes.

"Butch," I said. More tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Stop crying."

"There's two," I cried.

"Hm?"

"I'm carrying two," I explain. "I can't do two Butch, I can't even do one."

"We'll figure it out, okay." Butch puts his forehead on mine and sighs through his nose. I dropped my hands from my face and Butch's hand, the one that was around my wrist, moved from my wrist and intertwined with my hand. My tears ceased to flow anymore. "Just trust me."

"Why does the doctor know you as my fiancé?"

"I lied to him so I could see you," he answers. "Would you mind if you were?"

I opened my eyes and back my face away from his, to look at him. His expression didn't change. "What are you talking about?"

"Dumbass," he mumbled. "If I asked you to marry me right now, would you say yes?"

"Butch, that isn—."

"Don't avoid the damn question," he growled. "Would you say yes?"

"Yes," I blurted. At the moment I barely realized what I said. I feel my face heat up as a blush flooded my face.

"Then, it's settled."

"I-I—."

"Breath," Butch said. I took more calm and deep breaths. "Now, changing the subject, what actually happened?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but shortly after I closed it because I didn't really know what to say.

"Tell me," he demands.

"I—."

"Tell me," he repeated. My eyes traveled to my covered left leg. I bit down on my bottom lip, I was nervous to speak. "Are you hurt?" I looked back at him and he was looking at my leg, where I was formerly looking. We locked eyes.

"No," I lied as I lightly shook my head, no.

"You're lying, your pupils dialate when you lie," Butch says. "Don't lie to me."

I broke our eye contact and look down. "I'm not lying."

Butch touches my left leg with his right hand. I hiss at his touch. "That tells me otherwise." He rips the blanket off of me and the hospital gown was risen. His eyes landed on the S. His teeth grit together as he scowled. There was a dark look in his eyes. "He's dead," he growled.

"Butch, don't do anything stupid," I told him.

"Stupid?" he almost yelled. "This is far from stupid, I'm killing him."

"No."

"I'm surprised my uncle even went through with it, he doesn't do shit to pregnant bitches," Butch said.

"Why not?"

"He got some girl pregnant and the baby died somehow, and he doesn't want to be the cause of someone else losing their own baby because he really enjoyed the idea of having children," he explains

 _There's actually more to him than a crazy asshole_

It'd be better if I didn't tell him about Sebastian attacking me. "Butch," I call.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think your dad told Sebastian about me I'm not sure everyone knew before... **the nurse there pointed it out**." It was a lie. A believable one.

"Hmph, that doesn't excuse him branding you, knowin' you were mine."

"Why was he kept in a cell?" I asked.

"Because he's fucking crazy, he's the worst out of us all."

"Okay, but you're not in a cell, neither is Rico?"

"He's in a cell because... he tried to kill my dad once, won't tell anyone why, That was years ago though, and he's sorry for it," he answers. "I don't like talking about my crazy ass family, so are you done with the questions?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"I don't mind tellin' you, you're not looking at me so it feels like I'm talking to a wall, almost." I finally looked at him and he smirked. "If you were wonderin' why he's worst than everyone else in my family, I don't know."

"I'll know who to ask," I teased. Butch got up on the hospital bed on the other side of me, he layed down on my stomach and wrapped his arms around my torso. I let out a sigh.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Did my father give you food regularly?"

"Yeah."

"Good because if he didn't these two would be the ones suffering," Butch said referring to the two children that I recently realized I was carrying. "And he'd be the next one to suffer."

"He's your father," I tried to reason.

"I wouldn't kill him just take away his access to certain limbs," he shrugged.

"Butch," I almost gasped.

"Fine, break his arm in the worst way possible."

"Doing that could leave him with barely any access to him arm," I stated.

"Fuck you damnit," Butch snapped.

"Fuck you," I scoffed.

He looked up at me with a plain expression. "Are you mad at me?"

"A little, yes," I responded.

"Only a little, hmm," he hummed. The corner of one side of his mouth curved up, the other curved only slightly, forming a smirk. "I like it when you're mad." He layed his head back down and nuzzled against my stomach. "I would hurt him if he didn't though, I would hurt anyone who even tries to hurt you and them."

I sighed at his statement. I knew he would do exactly what he said he'd do. "I know."

"Your dad's worried about you, I'll let him know you're okay," Butch says.

"I can tell him myself, we're in the same hospital after all."


	9. Irrelevant

"Father."

He turned his head to my direction and when he saw me, he smiled. "Good morning Bubbles," he said.

It was the next day, and I was scheduled to go home in the afternoon. I walked up to his bed and grasped his hand. He looked at my attire and worry clouded his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Father asked.

"It was only a car accident, I'm fine," I answered.

 _They were fine_

"How did it even happen?"

"I'm not really sure," I sigh. "I don't remember much about it."

"I'm just glad to know that you're okay," he smiled. "So, Butch tells me—."

"I tell you what?"

Why does he always show up at times like this?

Father sheepishly smiles and scratches the back of his head. "Nothing," he said.

"I'll let it slide," Butch shrugged. "Did you tell em'?" He whispered in my ear.

"Father, I have something to tell you," I started.

"Go on."

"I'm uh- I am—."

"She's pregnant," Butch blurted.

"Really?" Father was taken back a little bit.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you, but I guess not," I mumbled.

"You were taking too long," he mumbled back.

"How far are you now?"

"The doctor says 13 weeks, so about three months," I answer, awkwardly. "And there's two," I say in a lower tone.

"Three months holy shit," I heard Butch say under his breath.

"Wait," Father started. "Two?"

"Two," I confirm. "I know it's—."

"And I'm guessing Butch is the father?" Father asked.

"Got that shit right," Butch chuckled, sounding almost dark.

 _Father knew..._

"I'm glad to accept you into the family, officially now," Father smiled. "Wow, I'm going to be a grandfather."

 _He took it better than I thought_

"Mr.Utonium it's time for your breakfast," a nurse barged in and said.

"Ugh, it's the bitchy one," Butch said. "Speaking of breakfast, you need some Blondie, come on."

"Right, goodbye Father."

"Goodbye Bubbles," he said back. We went back to my hospital room and I got up on the bed.

"When the fuck did the doctor tell you you were 13 weeks?" Butch asked.

"You were there asshole," I rolled my eyes. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "You almost cursed the doctor out."

Butch laughed out of nowhere, and the confused look was gone. "Holy shit I was there." I rolled my eyes at him. "Fuck, I wasn't listening to shit he was saying."

"You're an idiot," I stated.

"I'm actually smart, bitch," he growled. He wasn't wrong about that. "Press the button to call the nurse," he said while pointing at a yellow button on the wall.

"Y'know I'm not really hungry," I say.

"You're going to eat."

The door opened and someone walked in. "Little Sarantino, I see you never left her side."

"Get out," Butch demanded turning to his father.

"I just wanted to see if she was actually okay," Rico explained. "You know what she did to get out?"

"I don't care, she's out," Butch replied.

"She slept her way out," he bluntly said. Butch looked at me from over his shoulder. "Allen was tricked by your blonde."

"I don't care, she's out," he repeated. Butch looked back at Rico and they just stared at each other. "Get out or I cut you." In a blink of an eye Butch was holding one of his knifes to Rico's neck.

"Cut your father huh?" Rico asked. "You're no different from Sebastian."

"It's in our blood as much as yours," Butch declares. "But you don't realize that you made us this way, you fucked us up more than before. Now get the fuck out, please."

"You're making no sense right now."

"You lock him in a cell every day until you need him like he's one of your minions, and made me kill someone when I was eight and I didn't give a shit because of the blood that runs through me," he almost snarled. "But I love you, love is stronger than all the shit you put everyone through. So now, get the fuck out."

"Alright, I'm leaving, just wanted to see if she was okay," Rico stated. "I had to go anyway, Sebastian doesn't have patience." He stared passed Butch at me. "Did he tell you about your mom yet?" He asked me.

"No," I replied, lowly.

"Shut up," Butch snarled.

"I love your mother more than Butch loves you," Rico said.

I didn't know what say at all. To know that the man my mom talked about before she left was my stepbrothers father, was confusing and shocking. Both of our parents are involved. How would I explain that to the children that I'm carrying? _His children._ My mother left me for a gang leader. _How could I not read the signs?_

"She left her perfect family for the most shitiest person I know," he sighed. "I didn't want her to leave you though, you were her only child. She just wanted to stop sneaking around, and I know her leaving fucked you up. That's all I seem to do huh, but I'm sorry it came to this."

"Did you brand her too?"

"Yeah, but she wanted it. Chasity wanted to be involved, she wanted to be apart of everything I did. Because I experienced love for the first time and I didn't want to mess it up, I let her do whatever she wanted. All because I'm in love with her," he explained. "I drove her away, worse than ever now. I'm not going to pour my cold heart out, so I'll see you two whenever." Then, he left.

 _What the fuck_

I was completely in shock, and I didn't know what to say.

"I knew you smelt like someone else," I heard Butch mumble. "Take a shower whore." I sighed and got down from the bed. "I love you though, fucking whore," he said the last part in a lower tone, but he made sure I heard it.

"And what would I be changing into?" I asked. He turned around to face me.

"Fucking hell," he growled. "I guess I am an idiot," he laughed. Wow his mood swings are really out of control. "That's because I'm crazy," Butch said, knowing what I was thinking about.

"Stop saying that," I sigh.

"I'm embracing it," he shrugged with a smirk on his face. "It's in my blood after all, you can't run from your veins."

"Of course."

"I'ma teach my sons to accept it too, it's the only thing they can do," Butch said.

"What? No, and what makes you think it's both boys, it could be a girl and a boy or both girls?" I asked.

"Males are dominant in my family, well our family now."

"Well females are dominant," I shrug.

"Well it's wether I gave you an X or a Y so, shut the fuck up," Butch responds with.

"Why didn't you tell me about my mother and your father?" I blurted.

"Because you didn't need to know right now."

"You don't decide what I should and should not know," I defend. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since the day you left me."

"For three months, that's great," I say. I stomped off into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

 ** _Butch's P.O.V._**

Stupid bitch. She doesn't realize what I've done for her. I killed for her, more than once.

 _I won't go into detail_

I walked out of her room to get her clothes really quick. I was met with a gun.

"Good to see you too, Sebastian," I roll my eyes. He smirked and put the gun away. "They let you in?"

"No, I snuck in and I might have hurt someone on the way. Only because I was bored though," he replied.

"You killed them."

"That I did, it's been awhile since I've been out," Sebastian chuckles.

"Don't lie to my son, we went to a club last night," dad spoke up. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "And don't say you haven't killed in a while either, you did that last night as well."

"To be fair, I was drunk and I don't remember hurting anyone yesterday."

Dad sighed and shook his head. I knew he was going to be out there from the start. "I need to know something," I said to him.

"What makes Sebastian different?" I ask.

"Twenty five percent of our brain in fucked with something, I forgot what it was called. Anyway, Sebastian doesn't have twenty five percent of it, half of his brain is fucked. So is yours."

Sebastian looked as if he was holding himself back from laughing.

"Does mom know?"

"You know I would never tell her, she'd use it against me," Dad answers.

"No offense, but your moms a bitch," Sebastian stated.

"No offense, but you're **fucking** crazy," I spat, and Sebastian just laughed. He held his gun up to my head again.

"You're the same as me."

"I'm not there yet," I reply.

"And you won't be," Dad said, almost blurting it out.

"Little brother, shut the fuck up."

"Please leave," I exclaim, bluntly. I walked away from those fucking idiots. I heard Sebastian laugh while I was in the hallway. Fucking idiot.

 _Call me brutal, I don't give a shit_

I walked to some clothing store and went to the female side of it. People looked at me funny. I didn't even know what to pick. I never understood females 'fashion' choices. They're fucking complicated, especially my blonde.

"What are you a cross dresser or something?" Some bitch next to me asked.

"Leave me alone, thot," I sighed.

"Someone's in a mood," she jeered.

I picked up a shirt that was barely a shirt. It had holes in it and no sleeves. I would murder Blondie if she even tried to wear something like that. I dropped it on purpose and kicked it under the clothes rack.

"You know you can't do that."

"Fuck what I can and can't do," I responded. " **Thot**."

"You know you're actually hot under the complete ass that you are," she 'flirted'.

"I'm not an ass, I'm an asshole. Also, I'm more than taken, thot."

"Why do you keep calling me a thot?" She asked.

I picked up a red sweatshirt. It's plain and red is not something I see Blondie wearing. I dropped that and kicked it under the rack, same as the other. "Because you are a fucking thot, thot," I answered.

"I—."

I put a gun to her head before she could finish whatever bullshit she was saying. "Shut the fuck up, thank you." I put the gun away, then looked around to see if someone else saw.

 _No one_

Whoever that bitch was, she left. She was annoying as hell. I continued looking for an outfit which was pointless because I didn't know what I was doing.

"Um excuse me," another bitch said to me.

"Fuck off."

"Are you going to pick these up?"

I looked down at the floor to see countless rejected shirts. I rolled my eyes and went back to what I was doing.

"If you aren't I'm going to have to ki—."

"Suck my dick," I scoffed, cutting her off. "These clothes are fucking ugly anyway." I threw the five shirts in my hand at her, then left. The fuck was I supposed to do then? Fuck it. I got out my phone and dialed Ace's number.

 _No fucking answer_

Called again.

 _Still no fucking answer_

Once again, called

 _Finally, he fucking answered_

"Bitch, if I didn't answer the first time then it means I'm fucking busy," Ace said.

"Meaning you're with Buttercup probably fucking on something that shouldn't be used for that."

"Probably, what do you want?" He asked.

"I need her to bring Blondie some clothes to the hospital," I answered.

"What's she in the hospital for?"

"None of your fucking business, just tell that bitch to bring clothes to the hospital."

"Fine, shit. Babydoll—."

I hung up the phone so I didn't have to hear their bullshit. Those two are fucking sex crazed animals. I started walking my way back to the hospital and when I was almost there someone just had to call out my name.

"Butch!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to seeing a brunette coming towards me. She looked almost familiar, but I didn't even try to remember who she was.

 _I didn't have time for it_

"The fuck do you want?" I asked. I made no effort to hold back the tone is my voice, I didn't give a shit.

"I just wanted to say hey," she said with an annoyed roll of her eyes. "Jesus."

"Hi," I said with the fakest smile I could ever have. "Bye bitch." My expression went back to its agitated state. I turned around about to start walking again, but bitch grabbed my arm to stop me. "Get the fuck off me," I growled. I snatched my arm away and turned to her with my teeth gritted together.

"You don't remember me huh?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I don't remember irrelevant hoes," I replied. She frowned and I let out a fake yawn. I was uninterested in who the bitch was.

"Bunny?"

"Who the fuck names th—." I paused to think about it because that name did sound familiar. "You two faced bitch," I blurted, remembering who she was.

"Bunny isn't my real name, it's just a stage name," she stated. I looked her up and down with a disgusted look on my face.

"Stage name for fucking what?" I bluntly questioned?

"I'm a stripper," Bunny answered. I cringed at the image that popped into my head. I fucking hate strippers.

 _They disgust me_

"An even bigger hoe now," I say. "Have fun being a hoe."

"Wait, have you seen Bubbles?" She asked. Her asking about Blondie pissed me off. She doesn't even care for her.

"You're not going to see her bitch," I snarl. I didn't like her one bit.

"Okay, the first time we met you were actually nicer," Bunny remarks. Fuck that shit.

"I don't give a fuck about the first time, I just know that you won't get near Blondie in any way. If you do, you die." I put my hood up and walked away.

 _I should've just took my motorcycle_

"Princess are you still mad at me?" I asked, standing outside of Blondies hospital room. I didn't receive an answer and instead of one, I heard her laughing with someone else. I opened the almost immediately after I heard laughter. Blondie was sitting on the bed with Buttercup next to her. I looked Blondie up and down. She was wearing a black leather skirt, a white top that looked like it just wrapped around her body, and boots. "Oh fuck no, take that off." They looked at me, confused. "Do I have to repeat myself, you're taking that off," I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Buttercup asked. I flip her off real quick then I put my attention back on Blondie.

"Stand up," I ordered. Blondie followed orders and stood up. The skirt barely even reached the middle of her thigh. "Now you're definitely taking it off."

"I'm just going home, not a lot of people will see me with this on," she shrugged, lightly. I let out an aggressive sigh and looked at her outfit again.

"Blondie," I said with a calm ass tone. "Ima fuck you up if you don't take that bullshit off." I said that in a growl, throwing away the calm tone.

"But—."

"I'm not havin' you out here lookin' like you should be working a fucking corner," I uttered before she could.

"It—."

"You think you can ride on a motorcycle wit that shit, bitch?" I questioned. I felt my left twitch at the silence that I received. I growled, animal like. "I will kill you," I add. "It's your fucking fault bringing her those pieces of cloth."

"Whatever Butch," Buttercup responds.

"You're overreacting," Blondie scoffed.

"Me, overreacting?" I 'asked' as I put my hands to my chest. I made my voice a bit higher and raised my eyebrows. "I would fucking never," I said, bluntly. "Now take that shit off."

"No."

"Then you're not ridin' with me," I shrugged. Blondie looked at Buttercup, annoyed at my decision. I forgot she was even here. Buttercup nodded and I mentally growled, keeping my face plain and straight. I walked outside her room into the hallway. I let out a sigh at first, but then the corners of my mouth curved up unevenly to form a smirk. But out of nowhere I started laughing like a maniac.

 _I'm not sure why_

I guess my brain **is** really fucked. Will they turn out like me and Sebastian or semi-okay like the other people in my family? Whichever way they turn out it won't change how I feel about either one. I had nothing else to do, at the time, so I visited Mr.Utonium.

"Ay," I called out as I walked into his room.

"Butch," he nodded, greeting me. He stared straight ahead of him, at nothing. He was quiet and he looked drained.

"Are you okay?" I asked, confusion coated my tone. He didn't answer he just kept looking straight ahead of him. "M—."

"So you got her pregnant," He muttered.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_

"Did you plan it?" He asked.

"No," I answered.

"I see, so you didn't think to use protection?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly," I said. On the outside, I was calm, but on the inside, I was freaking out. "I don't think I was thinking about anything other than..."

"Getting with my daughter?"

"No," I blurted. He still wouldn't look at me. He was upset at the situation and he didn't want to look at the cause of it all. "I wasn't thinking about getting with her, I was thinking about her, her existence and I wanted to show my feelings in another way than saying it."

 _I wanted to pleasure my Blondie_

 _to give her what she wanted_

I couldn't help, but smirk. If I was going to laugh again, I swore..

I couldn't control my outbursts. Why was everything suddenly so funny to me? Because I'm fucking crazy. Just like the rest of them, well a little worse. Nothing compared to my Uncle's crazy ass though.

"I'm just glad it's not that other guy. What was his name again?"

"Caleb," I said.

Suddenly, I had the urge to kill. _Caleb._

 _Fuck_

"Yeah that one, I've never liked him. He was always drunk." I figured that the first time I seen him, with a flask in his hand. "Caleb's not good for Bubbles," he said.

"I know," I reply. If I did, Blondie would know it was me, but I couldn't get rid of the urge. I bit down on my tongue and waited for Mr.Utonium. It got hot and I felt uncomfortable in my clothes.

"I might not even get to see my grandchildren y'know."

"Why are you dying?" I asked, bluntly.

"I was reckless during my research, and I didn't wear a mask around harmful chemicals. Now, my hearts all messed up," he explains.

"You're rich you can get a—."

"Actually, I think it's my time, I know Bubbles isn't really an a—."

"Selfish," I growled. "She needs you and you're just gonna leave, forever. Leaving people like me to deal with the aftermath, and a sad pregnant woman is not something you want to deal with." Mr.Utonium sighed. He knew I was right. People just hate when I'm right. "Just think before you really decide," I sighed.

I left to go to the mansion. The door was unlocked when I walked in and I heard screaming. Boomer screaming. I followed his scream upstairs. I opened the doors to Blondie's room to find the lights off, Boomer and Brick on the couch, and a scary movie playing.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" Boomer yelled. Brick held Boomer down by his shoulders while Boomer squirmed, trying to get free.

"What the fuck," I said.

"Keep your eyes open, don't be a bitch." Brick seemed to be enjoying torturing Boomer, a smirk on his face. "Look she's getting her head cut off." Brick then tried forcing Boomers eyes open. I heard footsteps behind me coming near.

"No, turn it off!" Boomer let out a scream and then the lights flipped on. I turned my head to see Blondie with her hand on the light switch, Buttercup behind her. I didn't hear two pairs of footsteps, so one of them knows how to sneak around while walking properly.

 _How did I not hear her?_

 _Whoever it was_

Boomer ran to Blondie and hugged her, immediately. "Brick, what is wrong with you?"

Brick scanned Blondie and licked his lips. "Nothin'," he replied, slightly biting his bottom lip. His crimson eyes then went to Blondie's icy blue ones. I growled. Brick grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

"Where's my grandmother?" She asked.

"She's in the back tanning," he answered. "I broke in."

"If I was here I'd shoot you as soon as you stepped foot in the house," I snarl.

"So cruel," Brick 'pouted'.

"He made me watch a scary movie," Boomer cried. Blondie picks Boomer up, and rubs his back as he held onto her tightly.

"I know Boom, you wanna watch tv in my room?"

"Bambi," he said.

"Of course," Blondie replied. Then, they were gone.

"What are you here for?"

"Uncle Conner wants to see his son, " Brick replied.

Our uncle loved to disappear and leave his son for everyone else to take care of. "When?" I asked. Brick looked at the clock on his phone, humming as he did.

"Five minutes actually."

"Well, shit, " Buttercup stated.

When it was time for Boomer to go he cried and kept trying to run from Brick. We had to trick and trap him. After that happened I ordered Blondie to change clothing. Buttercup even put herself in the situation. I really wanted to snap her neck at that moment. I still got what I wanted, the mother of my children in proper clothing.

"Starlight?" someone called. I turned around from my spot in the kitchen.

 _A blonde in all black_

She looked familiar, but at the time, I couldn't recognize her.

"Mother, you're back, " Blondie said, running to the other blonde. I was confused, so confused. Her mother should've been long gone if she actually wanted to get away from my father. "Why are you back?"

"I wanted to see you before I left."

"Wait..." Chasity looks over at me and her eyes widened with shock. Blondie turns her head around to see what her mother was looking at.

"Starlight no, you let him back in your life, " she stated.

"I honestly had no choice, " Blondie mumbles. I snarled at her comment.

"His father, he—."

"I've met him, and his brother. It wasn't a nice first meeting, " she explains. Chasity put her hands on Blondie's shoulders to get her attention. Their blue eyes studied each other.

"Starlight, what did they do to you?" Chasity asked.

"Well, I'm officially apart of the family, " Blondie jokes with no amusement.

"Rico branded you, I told him not to touch you."

"Haven't we all tried that, " I scoffed. "But he didn't have to brand her, my uncle does almost everything for my dad."

"It's because of him that Rico was even interested in—."

"Don't fucking put this on me, bitch, " I growled.

"Butch."

"I'm sorry, " I sighed. "Fucking blondes."

"Butch, " she repeated. "Just stop talking, please."

"Starlight, you can't trust any of the Sarantino's, " her mother said.

"Even the ones I'm carrying?" Blondie asked, she wasn't looking for an answer. Blondie wanted the bomb to drop.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Chasity asked. I saw tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was happy.

"Isn't this fucking beautiful." We are really opposites of each other.

 _I guess you could say I was jealous_

Blondie has her broken family, but she still gets what she wants. I have my broken family and I'll never get what I want, without taking it myself that is. I'll take what the fuck I want.

The mention of children literally changed the whole mood of the room.

 _My children_

They talked for what seemed like forever and I watched, drowning in my sorrow. I wasn't even allowed in the conversation, about **my** damn children.

 _I hate blondes_

"Weren't you going somewhere?" I said interrupting their conversation.

"Oh yeah..." Chasity looked at Blondie with a sad smile. Then, she looks at me and it was obvious that I was not wanted in the room. I walked up to Blondies room because of her bitchy mother.

 _Fuck her_

And just to get back at her, I called my dad. "Your girlfriends here, " I said as soon as he answered.

"Why?"

"Wanted to say goodbye or something, " I replied, tapping my foot on the ground. "She's trying to escape you I guess."

"I'll take care of it."

 _I knew he would_


End file.
